


Strike A Pose (And Steal A Heart)

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Falling In Love, Lingerie, M/M, Model Yuzuru, No Rape/Non-con, Romance, Side Pairing Angst, Writer Javier, opposite of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: Javier, a gossip blog writer who hates his job, is assigned to writing about the first fashion show of the season for designer Johnny Weir. He expects another boring show, but when one of the models falls off the stage and into his lap, Javier finds himself falling in an entirely different way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just the regular figure skating world's drama all twisted into fashion industry drama. It's kind of funny how well some things fit the same just with a different context.
> 
> More characters will be added to the tags as they appear in the story. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Javier hated very little more than his job at the best of times. Writing was his passion, and he was grateful he got a job at all, but more often than not, when he arrived at whatever event or business he was supposed to be writing about, he asked himself the same question.

Why the hell did I end up becoming a gossip blogger?

When he graduated university with a degree in journalism, he pictured investigative journalism that would take him places full of adventure and danger and maybe even give him an opportunity to become famous after some huge story that broke globally, like exposing human rights violations or corruption.

Instead, as he looked down at the credentials he had just been handed, he sighed. Javier Fernandez, IMPACT.

“Should have known you would be late.” Javier looked up and smiled.

“Patrick, hey,” he said, going for a half-hug. Patrick was a writer for a celebrity news magazine so they ended up at the same events fairly often. “Wow, they sent you all the way here? Who’s coming?” he asked knowingly. 

Patrick scoffed. “You’re terrible at your job if you don’t know Madonna is going to be here,” he said in exasperation.

Javier hummed. “I’m here to write about the designers, not the celebrity sightings.” He winked. “That’s your job.”

Patrick shoved him playfully. “Oh, whatever. I’ll write about Madonna, you write about how high Weir’s hair will be,” he joked

Javier chuckled. “I saw photos of the outfits he’s wearing this week hanging on a rack. I will need to find new synonyms for ‘bedazzled’,” he said with a snicker.

“Well, the show is about to start, I’m getting to my seat,” Patrick said, and Javier nodded, doing the same. They parted ways when they got inside, going to opposite sides of the raised runway. 

Javier didn’t particularly like fashion, and writing about it was terrible, but it got a lot of views, which was all his editor cared about. Javier still wanted to bash his head in with his own laptop every time he wrote, ‘serving looks’ and hit ‘submit’. 

This season his editor had him following all of Johnny Weir’s ‘Haus of Weir’ shows for the season. The best part about his job was the traveling, and a work-week in New York was definitely nice. He always liked to sight-see when he traveled for work, so it wasn’t the worst job he could have taken. One day he would be a serious journalist, but getting paid to sight-see was not a terrible choice in employment. 

Johnny Weir was a character, to say the least. Javier had seen him several times in the past few years, and though he had never met the man, you could always predict one thing about him and that was that he was absolutely unpredictable. When the lights went down and the stage lights came on, Javier knew from the backdrop of gold ribbons dropping from the ceiling that this was going to be yet another wild runway show. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and prepare for things to get Weir-ed.”

Javier bit back the laughter that wanted to tumble out, but only barely. The person next to him shot him a glare anyways. 

When the music and lights started, some terrible techno music and gaudy pink lights, Javier sighed and got his pen ready to take notes. Really he didn’t even need them usually, but he was, if nothing else, professional. The first outfits were as hideous as expected, all metallic fabrics and actual metallic pieces on some of them. One woman was wearing an actual breast plate that looked like gold armor. It was quite uncomfortable looking, too. As was what looked like a chainmail speedo on a man in heels that hurt to look at. When the music shifted and the lights turned a softer, golden hue, however, the models who came out were bathed in light, airy fabrics that flowed around them as they walked. One woman looked like a Greek goddess in a sheer blue toga dress. 

Javier actually sort of liked the pretty blue dress as she passed – though being able to see her naked body through the sheer fabric might have something to do with that, he admitted. 

He was surprised when the other people around him started to sit up eagerly after the barely covered woman was gone, only to suddenly realize he needed to pay attention because it must be the moment that a lot of people had wanted to hear about at work: the unveiling of Johnny’s signature model of the season. Every season, Johnny Weir highlighted one model as the muse for his theme that year, and he always waited until after that model walked to reveal the theme in dramatic fashion on the runway at the end of the show. Since this was that moment, when his signature would come out dressed in his theme-piece, it was only a few minutes before the big reveal of the theme came. 

The model that came out was not what Javier was expecting. 

Strutting down the runway was not a leggy blonde or a strong-jawed hunk. The person coming towards them was a lithe, slender, very delicate but clearly male body in back velvet pants that showed off thicker thighs for the rest of his figure and a top with a very intricate pattern of pink and black with rhinestones and sequins and flowy, sheer sleeves. The closer he got, the more Javier was shocked by his features. Like most models, he had a face that shouldn’t work, features too dramatic, but unlike most models, instead of look alien-like, he actually looked sort of angelic or elven. The soft golden light only made his high cheeks more stark, but his face was softly angled, not sharp. 

Javier could instantly see why everybody got excited by such an interesting model. Very elegant and graceful.

…And then when he dramatically raised his arms and spun to show off the sleeves, he slipped and tumbled off the stage with a weird yelp and landed right in Javier’s lap.

Javier dropped his pen and notepad and grabbed him. “Oh my God, are you okay?!” he asked, keeping him from falling onto the concrete floor.

The model sat upright, flailing and twisting, only to freeze and look mortified when he realized he was _sitting on Javier’s lap_. “Oh my God, I so sorry!” he squeaked in a high, panicked, heavily accented voice, and then scrambled off of Javier’s lap. Javier bit back a smile at how embarrassed he was, but then gape when he simply did a deceptively easy looking hop back up onto the platform two-footed. 

Suddenly the disproportionately thick thighs compared to his torso made sense because it was all muscle.

The model finished his walk with a poised expression as if he hadn’t just fell off the stage. Once he hit the top of the stage, everybody applauded as Johnny Weir himself came out to join him and the music died and a spotlight hit them as they stood side by side. Johnny smiled at the model, who smiled back brightly. “Thank you, thank you,” he said in a very over-the-top tone of gratitude. “Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear Yuzuru here is the embodiment of this year’s theme in every way, a mix of masculine strength and feminine grace. Both strength and beauty have no gender and no restrictions. Beauty can be strong, strength can be beautiful.” He smirked. “Yuzuru can be poised and clumsy,” he added and Yuzuru covered his face bashfully. He looked around with a dramatic pause. “This year’s theme is Strength In Beauty.”

Javier was amused how people leapt to their feet applauding as if he said something super profound. The fashion industry truly was amusing. 

And that model, Yuzuru, was very intriguing. 

~

At the after party, Yuzuru barely got to take a sip of his apple juice before Brian found him and smirked. Yuzuru blushed, pouting. “Stop iiiitttt.”

“You fell off the stage,” Brian said in an amused tone. 

Yuzuru whined. “I have so much embarrassed. And I fall on cuuuuuute boy, too!” he said, pouting. 

“Oh where’s a cute boy?” Evgenia asked as she bounced up beside him.

Yuzuru sighed. “He was in the audience but I do not know if he get invited to after party,” he said, looking around the room. “He is one I fall on when I fall of the stage,” he said, pouting.

Evgenia giggled. “I wish I had seen it! I heard Brian laughing from the wings!”

Yuzuru pouted at Brian. “You are terrible agent,” he said and Brian smirked.

“I know, so horrible. I only landed you the best gig of your career,” he said and Yuzuru smiled more sweetly.

“Thank you again,” he said, throwing his arms around his agent in a hug. 

“Pooh Bear!” Yuzuru straightened up and turned around to smile brightly as Johnny approached.

“Johnny! I love the decorations!” he said, gesturing around them. 

Johnny slid an arm around his waist. “Come with me. I want to do a little press with my Signature Model at my side,” he said, and Yuzuru nodded, letting him guide him along. “Other than that tumble, you were magnificent, Darling,” he said and Yuzuru groaned.

“I’m still so sorry,” he said bashfully. “I just stumbled.”

Johnny smiled sadly. “I know. It’s just the ankle, huh?” He patted his hip. “You’ll last the season at least. No worries.”

Yuzuru frowned. “I am not retire from runway work just over bad ankle. I just need recover time. Everybody put me in heel and it not good, but I am not unable to do runway walking anymore.”

Johnny hummed. “Well, you are getting a little older, Dear. I love your pretty face, but you know how this industry is. There are younger, more handsome men coming up all the time. I’ll always hire you, but sooner or later some of the other designers will start going for whoever comes along next with your androgynous look. Happened to me,” he reminded him and Yuzuru smiled tightly, trying not to show how hurt he was at the implication he was getting old. Aging was death in the model world.

“Ah, Johnny, these are the reporters from Vogue, E!, Elle-“ Yuzuru’s eyes widened when he saw one of the reporters lingering near the back of the others, talking with a guy beside him. 

“Oh my God,” Yuzuru blurted out, knowing he was blushing under his makeup. He then slapped a hand over his mouth at his outburst and tried to hide behind Johnny. 

“Pooh Bear, what on earth-“

“Oh hey, you didn’t get hurt did you?” Yuzuru whimpered but came out from hiding, biting his lip as he looked at the handsome stranger whose _lap_ he had fallen onto. He had a good-natured smile on his face as he addressed him. 

“No, I am okay,” he said bashfully. “Thank you for catch me,” he mumbled.

“Oooohh,” Johnny said, chuckling. “You landed on someone when you fell?” he asked Yuzuru, who nodded shyly. 

Yuzuru giggled some. “Actually it good I do. I might hit floor, but he grab so I do not fall off lap,” he explained. “Thank you,” he added, smiling at the handsome stranger.

Johnny smirked. “Well I might throw myself into those arms, too, if I were him.” He held his hand out. “Thank you for saving Yuzuru for us Mr…”

The man took his hand and smiled a beautiful, friendly grin that made his eyes scrunch up and Yuzuru’s heart pound. “Fernandez. I’m Javier Fernandez, from IMPACT,” he introduced.

“Oooh, Spanish I take it? I love a Spanish man,” Johnny said, flirting outrageously. 

Javier smiled again, but looked over at Yuzuru. “Do you mind, what’s your full name? Yuzuru what?”

Yuzuru smiled bashfully. “Hanyu. Yuzuru Hanyu.” He scrunched his nose. “Still weird say my name this way.”

Javier chuckled. “Japan?” he asked, and Yuzuru’s smile widened.

“Yes, how you know?” he asked.

Javier shrugged. “I used to date a woman who lived there. I got used to the accent and names.”

Johnny sighed. “Oh of course. For shame,” he said, tossing his head back dramatically. “Such a handsome man would have to be straight. Tragic,” he said gravely. He looked at Yuzuru. “Well, you should take your hero here to get him a drink at least to thank him, don’t you think?”

Yuzuru smiled and looked at Javier. “You want to? I do must thank you,” he added.

Javier smiled and nodded. “Sure, Yuzuru. Lead the way.”

Yuzuru adored the way Javier said his name in that sexy accent.

~

Javier stood at the bar beside Yuzuru, who to his amusement, ordered an apple juice. “You don’t drink?” he asked.

Yuzuru shook his head. “Allergic. And it make you fat,” he added. “Juice have much sugar, but it okay, it natural sugar.”

Javier smiled. “Must be hard to keep such a slim figure. You barely weighed anything when you flew into my arms,” he teased, enjoying the blush showing through Yuzuru’s makeup. 

“I dance,” Yuzuru confessed. "It my favorite hobby. Stay skinny," he added. 

Javier hummed. “I’ve been known to know dancing myself.” He nodded to the dancefloor. “Care to dance?”

Yuzuru looked surprised. “Oh? Um, yes, okay,” he said, smiling wider.

Being a classy soiree, there were couples dancing, not a thumping club dance floor, so when they got there, he took Yuzuru’s hand in his and put the other on his waist. Yuzuru blushed but rested his hand on Javier’s upper arm. “Don’t be so shy. You’ve already been on my lap,” he teased, even though he wasn’t sure why. It just felt natural to flirt with the model paying him attention.

Yuzuru giggled. “You are funny. I like,” he added. “Models, life so serious so much. Friends are funny, too, but so little time to see. We fly all over world in other directions.”

Javier hummed. “So most of your friends are models?”

Yuzuru nodded. “Yes. Many models with my agency, we live in same city. Make scheduling easier for our agent. And travel. Not all agents travel with models, many do not at all, just assistants, but he has underage models so he worry a lot.”

Javier grimaced. “I can imagine. I wouldn’t want girls I represent ending up like Kate Moss and forced to model topless at fifteen.”

Yuzuru cringed. “Some do. Gross people make little girl go naked. Boy, too. Friend I have, Jun, he do ‘sexy’ magazine shoots in underwear. Brian try say no, but he need money as young model, so he make Brian let him.”

Javier could imagine. It was horrific how models were often treated. He couldn’t imagine being one. “What about you? Do you enjoy your job?”

Yuzuru perked up. “Yes! I like pretty clothes and being cute and having fun doing photoshoot and runway,” he said brightly and Javier smiled at how enthusiastic he was.

“Well, you were born for it,” Javier said, stroking a thumb along his side where his hand was on his waist. “I’ve never seen anybody with such a tiny waist compared to the rest of their body. Your body is unreal,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened before he ducked his head with a bashful little grin.

“Jabie- Javiel- Uh,” Yuzuru blushed and stuttered and Javier felt something inside of him grow warm.

“It’s okay, you can call me Javi. It’s a hard name to say sometimes,” he comforted.

“Okay, Javi,” Yuzuru said, and Javier _melted_ at how he still said it like ‘Jabi’. He was seriously too sweet. 

“You’re unlike anybody I’ve ever met,” Javier said honestly, because everything about Yuzuru was so unique. He was beautiful but in a very unique way that shouldn’t work but really did. His body was curvy like a woman but his shoulders and arms were definitely masculine. He was clearly a strong person in spite of being so thin. Javier had never really been attracted to a man at all, though he could recognize handsome men, but Yuzuru was so different. He wasn’t handsome, he was _pretty_.

Yuzuru smiled and ducked his head. “Sweet,” he said fondly. 

Javier bit his lip as a wild idea overcame him. “Hey, you want to get out of here?”

Yuzuru looked at him in surprise. “Um, what you mean?”

Javier grimaced, realizing what that probably sounded like. “I’m not trying to take you back to my hotel room,” he said quickly. “Just, maybe we could go walk around the city, find something to eat, get away from all of this-“ He gestured around them. “And talk?”

Yuzuru smiled widely, eyes scrunching nearly shut. “Okay. Yes, we do this,” he said, then giggled. “I know good food place. I am here all week and eat there each day,” he said, then pulled away from the dance hold, took Javier’s hand, and tugged him along. “I show you,” he said, and Javier just followed along, more than willing to go wherever in the world Yuzuru Hanyu wanted to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, about that "I'm not trying to get you to my hotel room" thing.....
> 
> jijijijiji

Yuzuru’s idea of a delicious restaurant ended up being a sandwich shop where you stood to eat at the window. “Mmmm,” he moaned, biting into a sandwich with nothing but vegetables on it.

Javier chuckled, chewing his own sandwich. “So your idea of a good sandwich has no meat?” he asked.

Yuzuru looked at him and shook his head as he chewed. When he swallowed he patted his tummy. “Meat make tummy sad,” he explained and Javier _melted_ at how cute that was. “Milk too. I only eat vegetables and some fish,” he explained. 

Javier hummed. “So that’s how you’re so thin. You’re allergic to everything good in life. Alcohol, meat, ice cream… tragic,” he joked.

Yuzuru shrugged. “I love veggie. And it mean I can eat _bread_!” He sighed happily. “Models, they do not eat bread but I can! I have diet natural because of sad tummy, so bread not make me fat.” He held up his sandwich. “Delicious veggie and bread. And sauce so yummy,” he added, taking a big bite. 

Javier grinned. “You’re adorable,” he said fondly, then ate his own sandwich. 

When they finished there, Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s hand to guide him through a rowdy crowd of drunks, and when they got out to the sidewalk, he noticed that Yuzuru made no move to drop their hands, so he continued to hold his hand, feeling a warmth in the pit of his belly he was sure had nothing to do with being full. They continued walking until they ended up at a little square with a fountain and some benches. When they sat down, Yuzuru looked at the lighted up water and Javier looked at Yuzuru’s face. He looked so content. “Why did you come with me?” he asked suddenly.

Yuzuru looked at him with his head tilted in confusion. “What?”

“This,” Javier said, gesturing to their linked hands on his lap and then the square. “You don’t know me. I’m just a reporter to you. But you decided to go for sandwiches and a long walk late at night. Why did you come with me?” he asked.

Yuzuru looked at him searchingly and Javier waited, though it felt like Yuzuru was looking into his soul as he did so. Finally, after a while, Yuzuru smiled slowly. “Javi have kind eyes and I just feel… safe,” he said simply. He shrugged. “Trust feelings. It always work for me before. Besides, you are cute,” he added with a teasing giggle. “Cute boy make me feel safe and happy. Why not enjoy night out?” Javier raised a hand to touch Yuzuru’s cheek, brushing a fingertip along that beautiful cheekbone, and Yuzuru just sat with the most patient and serene look on his face. Javier leaned in slowly, and Yuzuru just closed his eyes and waited. 

Javier kissed him. It was chaste and gentle and so sweet, but Javier felt a rush he had never felt before and a spark where their lips touched. He felt like butterflies had manifested in his belly. Yuzuru’s lips were so soft and so, so sweet that it hurt him to pull away. When he did, he opened his eyes and saw the happiest little smile on Yuzuru’s lips, and knew he was welcome. He leaned back in and this time, the kiss was less chaste. Yuzuru moaned softly and opened his mouth, letting Javier taste him, and tasting Javier right back. Yuzuru shifted to face him fully and loosely hooked his arms around Javier’s neck, pressing their upper bodies together as they kissed more deeply. Javier curled a hand around his thigh, unable to help himself as he snuck a touch to that gorgeous ass. Yuzuru shivered and whimpered into the kiss. 

When they broke to breathe, he licked his lips and Yuzuru’s eyes followed the movement. “You say you not try get me back to Javi hotel room,” he said, and Javier winced. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Yuzuru continued and interrupted, eyes flicking up to lock with Javier’s. “Javi want come to mine?”

~

Yuzuru didn’t know what came over him as they took a cab back to his hotel, hands linked between them. He had never in his life asked what amounted to a stranger to come to his hotel room, but he just… wanted to. He looked at Javier and smiled when he saw him staring right back. Yuzuru giggled bashfully and laid his head on Javier’s shoulder. He didn’t know why, but something about this man made him want to hang onto him and never let go. He was handsome, but Yuzuru was around handsome men all the time. It was something in his eyes that was so honest and his smile that was so kind. Yuzuru felt safe, like they had been friends for a long time. Javier Fernandez, the writer of some publication, was sweet and handsome and made Yuzuru smile. And tonight, he wanted to have sex with him. Yuzuru’s sex life had been very few partners and mostly far between, and often a matter of giving in to advances that ultimately disappointed him, but this time he wanted what he wanted. 

When they got to his hotel room, they didn’t talk, just slowly kissed and undressed each other. When he got Javi out of his suit, he was _not_ disappointed. Javier was _so hot_. And the look of hunger in his eyes as he undressed Yuzuru was similar to what Yuzuru felt. “God, look at you,” Javier sighed as his hands traced Yuzuru’s waist and flared over his hips. “Fuck.”

Yuzuru guided Javier’s hands to his ass and stepped closer to kiss him, moaning when he squeezed and thrust their hips together. “Jabi, do you ever do this way?”

Javier hesitated. “With women,” he said, and Yuzuru smiled.

“Okay, you will do good then. It not much different, just front side not the same,” he joked and Javier snorted.

“Oh, is that all?” he droned. He kissed Yuzuru’s neck, earning a strangled moan. Yuzuru tugged at his curls and he groaned, kissing down that beautiful, long, elegant neck to his collar bones. 

“Mmmm, Javi,” Yuzuru sighed.

Yuzuru led the way to the bed, crawling onto it in a way that showed off his ass quite nicely, and when he fell onto his back, he was followed eagerly. Javier hovered over him just long enough to whisper how perfect he found Yuzuru to be before he lowered his body to lay between Yuzuru’s parted thighs, grinding their hips – and erections – together. When he took the lube Yuzuru gave him and reached between his legs, Yuzuru moaned, because Javier was so gentle, yet his fingers felt so good. He kissed and licked at Yuzuru’s throat and chest and ribs as he opened him up. When he put on a condom and filled Yuzuru slowly, he held his eyes the whole time, and Yuzuru could barely breathe from the intimacy of the moment. 

“Yuzu,” Javier gasped against his lips as their bodies started a rhythm, and Yuzuru moaned, nails digging into Javier’s broad, strong shoulders. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he panted against Yuzuru’s lips. Yuzuru captured them to kiss and moaned, meeting every incredibly pleasurable thrust. 

“Mmmm, Javi,” he moaned hoarsely as Javier’s thrusts shifted, filling him so perfectly. “Yes, yes, unnnn,” Yuzuru moaned. He tugged Javier down by the hair to kiss him desperately and Javier just groaned into the kiss. As the pleasure mounted, Yuzuru could only gasp and whine at the way Javier ducked to bite at his jaw and kiss his ear as he sped closer to completion. Yuzuru had never had someone awaken his desires so thoroughly before. He tugged Javier back to kiss him and Javier devoured his lips with such attention it was as if he wasn’t double-tasking fucking him so good his toes tingled. “Javi, please,” he panted against his lips, and Javier reached between them, seeming to just know what he needed. 

“I’ve got you, Beautiful,” Javier purred, leaving their foreheads pressed together as he stroked Yuzuru between them. Yuzuru gasped, eyes lidded as he fought to hold Javier’s gaze. Their noses touched, their breath puffed against each other’s mouths, and Javier never shied away from the intimacy of it. In fact, he almost looked reverent. 

When Yuzuru came, he cried out, eyes falling shut as he dug his hand into Javier’s curls and his shoulder, legs shaking as he spilled into Javier’s hand. Javier groaned hoarsely and Yuzuru gasped, eyes flying open to watch Javier’s face go slack with pleasure and cheeks flush as he fucked into Yuzuru hard and stilled, shaking as he emptied into the condom deep inside of Yuzuru. When he opened his eyes, panting, Yuzuru was taken aback by the way his big, beautiful eyes sparkled. Javier huffed out a breath and leaned into kiss him, making him moan at the slow, deep, filthy kiss. Yuzuru stroked his back as they kissed languidly. Javier stroked his hip and side in soothing touches that made it so Yuzuru barely felt the unpleasantness of Javier pulling out of him. 

They lay there, Javier between his legs, forehead resting against his, for a bit longer, just breathing and looking at each other in silence. “That was… wow,” Javier panted.

Yuzuru let out a shaky breath. “It- that- it never is like that before,” he confessed in a hoarse whisper. He petted a curl flat absently. “It- it feels-“

“I know,” Javier whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I know exactly what you mean.”

~

Javier was reluctant to leave the bed even to get something to clean up with, and clearly Yuzuru welcomed that, but eventually he did. However, after cleaning up, he put the cloth in the bathroom and then came right back to the bed. He slid into it and Yuzuru instantly curled into his side, conforming his body to Javier’s. Javier smiled and held him against his chest, gazing into that perfect face as he stroked his back soothingly and kissed his forehead intermittently. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable at all, and that scared him slightly. 

“I’ve never met someone I feel so comfortable with in just a few hours,” Javier confessed quietly. 

Yuzuru smiled gently. “I like you,” he said so innocently, hand stroking Javier’s chest absently. “Javi is… different. I do not understand feeling. I just… know. Know Javi is good. Know can trust Javi.” He looked into his eyes searchingly. “How you are so good for me and I leave tomorrow?” he asked, looking a little upset. 

Javier knew the feeling. It was insane and unprecedented, but somehow the model he met five hours ago when he fell into his arms, literally, felt like someone so precious to him that he wanted to hold him and never let go, and yet they would be parting in only hours more. “Where are you going next?” Javier asked, throat tight at the thought of saying goodbye so soon. 

“Home,” Yuzuru whispered. “I go home now.”

“To Japan?” Javier asked, absently rubbing his thumb against Yuzuru’s spine in a way that made him shiver slightly in Javier’s arms.

Yuzuru shook his head. “No. I live in town of agency. It easier have us in one place. Lot of us live there.” 

“Oh,” Javier said softly. “Where is that, then?”

“Canada,” Yuzuru said with a forlorn look in his eyes. “I go back to Toronto tomorrow.”

Javier’s heart _stopped_. “Toronto?” he asked softly, and then warmth filled him and he began to smile. “What are the chances…” He shook his head, laughing softly.

“What funny?” Yuzuru asked in confusion.

Javier leaned down and pressed his lips to Yuzuru’s, coaxing him into a sweet little kiss. When he broke it with a litter of pecks to his mouth, he grinned. “I live in Toronto,” he revealed in little more than a whisper. 

Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he sat up on one elbow, looking at Javier in shock. “What?! No you do not,” he accused, and Javier grinned, nodded.

“Even if it’s online, IMPACT is based in Toronto. I moved there when I got hired,” he said, and slowly Yuzuru’s beautiful face transformed from a mask of shock to a big smile that squished his eyes shut and made his whole face glow. 

“Oh my God, Javi live where I do? That crazy!” He giggled the sweetest, happies little giggles as he lay back down, kissing Javier as he wrapped his arms around him. Javier held him close and kissed back, stroking his narrow waist and lower back as he did so. “You like me, yes?”

“More than I understand,” Javier said honestly.

Yuzuru bit his lip, ducking his head some. “I really like you,” he mumbled. “Maybe… maybe when you come back Toronto, I take you to real dinner?” he asked bashfully.

Javier pulled Yuzuru on top of him, wrapping both arms around his narrow body, smiling up at him. “Only if I get the same ‘dessert’ as this time,” he flirted, sneaking a grab of Yuzuru’s ass.

Yuzuru squeaked, and then laughed at his own reaction. He swatted Javier’s chest. “Bad,” he accused, but then kissed him again, hands splayed on either side of Javier’s jaw. “I like my ‘dessert’, too,” he added. 

Javier beamed. “It’s a date,” he said, and Yuzuru made a happy little hum before rolling off of him to wiggle into his opposite side.

“Hug me,” Yuzuru requested, and Javier rolled onto his side to hold Yuzuru close, settling down to drift off while staring at the most perfect face he had ever seen and wonder what the hell he did recently to deserve such an amazing coincidence giving him another shot at a date with Yuzuru. 

~

When Yuzuru flopped into his seat on the plane with a sigh, Evgenia turned in her seat beside him and grinned. “And where were _you_ last night?” she asked with a wink. 

Yuzuru blushed. “Oh my God, you cannot _believe_!” he gushed, beaming as he clutched his hands to his chest. “Remember man I fall on? Cute reporter?” he asked, and she raised an eyebrow. He giggled happily. “I meet him at party, and we talk, and then we dance, and then we leave party,” he said, and she mock-gasped.

“Why Yuzuru!” She snickered and gestured for him to continue. 

Yuzuru did, with enthusiasm. “We go get food and then go walking and then kiss in front of fountain, then I ask back to hotel,” he said, and she smirked. 

“Nice,” she said, and he shook his head.

“Wait, wait, wait, it not even best part!” He lowered his voice. “He is so… ahhhh,” he sighed. “He handsome and sweet and we have ‘connection’ and like, like-“ He glanced around and leaned in closer. “When we do sex, he look into eyes any time not kissing, and it feel so ‘close’, you know?” he whispered furtively. “Well,” he said at regular volume again. “After, I am sad, because he hold me way I never held before, and I know I leave this morning, and it make so sad,” he said, clutching his chest. “I do not want never see him again.”

“Awwww,” she said sympathetically.

He beamed. “Not, ‘awww’, because we talk and guess where he live!” he said excitedly, and she waited. He beamed. “Toronto!” He did a happy dance in his seat. “What is chance?! Oh my God, Zhenya, we going on date Sunday! I get see Javi again! Oh my God, I so happy,” he said, relaxing into his seat. He rubbed his chest. “He so… so…” He giggled and closed his eyes. “It only one night but I think I meet perfect man,” he said softly. “He so handsome, and sweet, and wow, good kissing,” he said with a smirk. “Good other thing, too,” he added and Evgenia laughed.

“Eww, Yuzu! I don’t want to hear about his penis!”

“Oh boy, I walked up at the wrooong time.” They looked up as Brian took his seat in the middle row across from Yuzuru. “At least I know where you were last night,” he said flatly.

Yuzuru smirked. “Yes, you do.” He did a little happy dance. “Man of dreams good at sex _and_ live in Canada so I get date! Sunday, we do dating!” He beamed. “Brian! I meet amazing man and we do date!”

Brian chuckled. “Well congratulations.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will regret being up this late in the morning but here you go, enjoy my insomnia.

Javier would like to say he was shocked when his editor called him into his office after he submitted his piece on the Johnny Weir show, but Morozov was a dick and probably only hadn’t fired Javier because he had no good reason to do so. “You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Come in,” Morozov said, holding a tablet. “I want to discuss your piece you submitted yesterday.”

“Okay,” he said, sitting across from Morozov’s desk. “What’s wrong, sir?”

Morozov raised an eyebrow and read from the submission. “‘While Weir’s pieces were all incredible, the true star of the evening was Weir’s signature model. The twenty-four year old Yuzuru Hanyu stunned the audience with his ethereal beauty. With an androgynous mixture of feminine grace and poise and masculine shoulders, the beautiful young man shined brighter than the rhinestones on the outfit he modeled. His sensuous curves and strikingly pretty features were highlighted perfectly by the golden light of the runway, and it was as if God himself was blessing the audience with such a breathtakingly stunning man in their presence.’” He stopped and looked at Javier, who internally cringed but externally showed no emotion. 

“Yes?” he asked.

Morozov scoffed. “You were sent to write about fashion and a designer, not talk about a model like you’re writing a dirty novel.” He made a face. “Aren’t you straight, anyhow?”

Javier cleared his throat. “Well, that model was very captivating. I can’t help that maybe I wrote too much about him. There’s a reason Weir chose him as his signature model. He perfectly embodies that theme.”

Morozov huffed. “Rewrite it and talk about him that way, not like you’re writing love poetry to him,” he said and dismissed Javier without another word.

When Javier got to his office, he sat down and pulled out his phone. _I just got scolded by my editor for writing about how beautiful you are too much in the article._

It only took moments for his reply to come. _Javi, you so bad!_

Javier grinned to himself, leaning back some. _But you are too beautiful to not describe._

_Javi is bad for my heart._

Javier bit his lip, letting the butterflies fill him up. _I can’t wait to see you tomorrow._

_I cannot wait to see Javi. I already pick out perfect outfit._

Javier sighed and tipped his head back, only to have a voice startle him. “Dude, what’s got you sighing like a teenager with a crush?” 

“Shit!” Javier cursed, banging his knee on his desk when he jumped. “Owwww,” he moaned, rubbing his knee as he spun his chair to face Nam, who just cackled.

“That was hilarious!”

“You’re a jerk,” Javier said flatly.

“So anyways, teenager-with-a-crush sighs, what’s up?” he asked, coming to hop up onto Javier’s desk.

Javier smirked. “I’ve got a date tomorrow. With a supermodel,” he gloated and Nam gasped dramatically.

“Goddamn it, stupid Spanish accent and that fucking face!” he cried in frustration, growling dramatically. “WHY WAS I BORN CANADIAN AND ASIAN?!” he shouted at the ceiling.

“Pipe down, Nam!” Keegan called as he walked into the office. “What’s set him off?” he asked Javier.

Javier grinned and winked. “My date with a supermodel tomorrow night.”

“Fuck you,” Nam grumbled.

Keegan gave him a thumbs up. “Hey, nice job. What’s she look like? Is she taller than you?”

Javier ducked his head and cleared his throat. “Actually, about the same height.” He fiddled with his pants. “And a man,” he added.

“WHAT?!” Nam cried and Keegan gasped.

“Whoa, what happened to ‘too straight to date’?!” Nam asked, referring to the amount of famous gay people who had flirted with Javier and earned him that nickname from Nam and Keegan. 

Javier rubbed a hand over his head. “I don’t know, I just met him and it was pretty instant,” he confessed. “I mean, I went from no interest in men to spending the night in his hotel room in five hours. It was just… crazy,” he said, shrugging. He smiled brightly. “He’s so beautiful and the sex was amazing-“

“La la lalalala no thank you!” Nam cried, covering his ears. 

Javier smiled, looking down at his hands. “I’m really lucky he happened to live in the same city as me,” he admitted. “It was earlier this week, in New York. It was crazy, it’s like we met and everything clicked and I just wanted to spend all night talking to him and just watching his expressions when he talked about things he liked and didn’t like, and then the kiss came out of nowhere, and when he asked me back to his room I didn’t hesitate, because I just wanted to know what it was like to touch him and kiss him and afterwards, I was getting really, really depressing just thinking about never seeing him again, and he looked like he might cry he seemed so sad, and when he said he lives in Toronto, I felt like it was just- just-“

“Meant to be?” Keegan said, smiling fondly. “Yeah, I totally understand. I was in love with my wife before I was old enough to know what love was. Some things just feel right instantly.”

“Blah, blah, blah,” Nam said, sticking his tongue out. “Stop making us jealous of your stupid perfect fairytale romance, Messing,” he whined. He groaned. “Why am I the chronically single one?!”

“Because you’re acting like a child,” Javier teased him. He smiled faintly. “It’s just a second date, Keegan. It’s not exactly fate.”

“I expect to be thanked in the speech at your wedding,” Keegan said with a knowing smirk.

~

Javier was super excited to see Yuzuru again, and when he arrived outside the sushi restaurant Yuzuru invited him to, his breath _stopped_ when he spotted Yuzuru standing outside waiting. He was wearing a cream-colored sweater that hugged his curves, skinny jeans that showed off his legs, and boots that gave him just a tiny bit of height. His hair wasn’t styled and just fell straight and beautiful across his forehead. Javier had never known anybody to look so stunning in casual wear, and yet Yuzuru proved once again why he was a model.

“Javi!” Yuzuru said brightly when he spotted him. Javier walked straight into his outstretched arms, sighing as Yuzuru stood on his toes to hug him tight around the neck. He held him by his tiny waist and just breathed him in. “It so crazy, I see you four days past and I miss you like it been forever,” he muttered against Javier’s shoulder.

Javier stroked his waist and turned his head to kiss Yuzuru’s temple. “It’s so weird how perfect you fit in my arms,” he mumbled and Yuzuru shivered slightly.

“Jabiiii,” he whined, then stepped back, smiling at him. “Come on, let’s go. I get us table already,” he said, taking Javier’s hand to lead the way. Javier was more than happy to hold those delicate little hands for the rest of his days. When they got to the hostess, Yuzuru beamed. “Okay, my date come!” he said eagerly and she smiled at his enthusiasm.

“I take it the last date went well, huh?” she teased good-naturedly. “Right this way, guys,” she said, and Javier smirked and winked at Yuzuru when he looked back at him. 

“Javi, stop it,” he said, blushing as he tugged him along, following the lady to their table. 

When they sat, Yuzuru immediately took Javi’s hand back, loosely and casually linking their fingers together on the table top. Javier felt so soft for such a sweet, gentle gesture. “You look so beautiful tonight,” Javier said, and Yuzuru looked up and scrunched his nose.

“I am not even wear makeup,” he said and Javier could tell. His skin was flawless without cracking makeup after a long night under lights.

“You’re even more beautiful bare-skinned, really. It’s honestly not fair,” he teased. He stroked the back of Yuzuru’s hand with his finger. “But really. Even in regular clothes, you make them look amazing. You truly are a talented model.”

Yuzuru smiled and perked up some. “Actually, it amazing you say this. So much people go, ‘oh you are model, you just must be pretty’, but it is actual talent and skill. Some people do not have ‘good at picture’ ability and you can learn or can just have. And runway, must have ‘performing’ skill, like acting. You must convey mood of runway just in walking and expression. We train how to move to show best quality of cloth piece, too.” Javier sat there and just let Yuzuru go on about how hard modeling was because his enthusiasm was so charming. Also, it seemed Yuzuru had been treated like ‘just pretty’ a lot in his life and wanted to explain how it wasn’t just about being pretty. “I mean, lot of pretty people terrible at pictures and do not be models,” Yuzuru finished. “My Mom, she look just like me, even more beautiful, but family picture always looks so silly,” he said, giggling. “She always look weird.”

“Your father is a lucky man if your mother is as beautiful as you are,” Javier said and Yuzuru giggled.

“I get mother’s face, that for sure,” he said. 

They were interrupted by the waitress arriving at their table. “Hi, would you like to order?” she asked as she poured their waters. 

“Oh,” Yuzuru blushed, smiling shyly at Javier. “I do not even let you see menu, just talk, talk, talk,” he apologized, and Javier shook his head.

“I love talking with you, it’s fine.” He smiled at the waitress. “Maybe a few minutes?” he asked, and she gave them a knowing smile.

“Sure, I’ll be back in a few more minutes,” she agreed.

Yuzuru released Javier’s hand to pick up the menu. “This place very good. Have good sushi. My Mom say steak here is good, too, but I do not eat that meat.”

Javier was starting to notice a trend. “Your mother lives here with you? From your accent I assumed you moved here recently.”

Yuzuru smiled and nodded. “Yes. I live here with Mom,” he explained, and Javier was a little taken aback by that. “She move with me here when I first come, because I am sixteen. When I get older, I tell her it okay if she want go back home, not be here to much, but she still live here with me much of the time. She go between living at home and here.” He grimaced. “Maybe make me sound like ‘baby’. Twenty-four and still have mother make lunch for me,” he said bashfully.

Javier shook his head. “Everybody’s family is different. It’s just surprising. I would think a model lifestyle wouldn’t be a mother’s type of thing.”

Yuzuru shrugged. “I am not so crazy. I not do drugs and drinking or anything. Not much for party either.” He blushed. “I do one time get caught bringing home boy,” he confessed and Javier barked out a surprised laugh. “I think she come home in two days, so I end date and bring boy home. I am like twenty-one at this time,” he explained. “So we get to house, I bring inside, we are making out while going to room, and then light turns on! I scream and he scream and Mom scream and that how she find out I am gay,” he said, giggling. “She not mad, she just is shocked.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I very shocked too, mother catch me with date hand down my pants,” he joked.

Javier groaned. “Oh no. That would be so embarrassing!” 

Yuzuru waved his hand. “Okay, lets do menu now, talk more after order, must not make poor lady wait again,” he said, and Javier smiled and picked up his menu. It was hard to focus on the menu when Yuzuru was in front of him instead.

~

“And then my sister walks out of the shower in just pants and a bra and I screamed-“

“Oh my God-“

“Yeah, I screamed, ‘LAURA MY FRIENDS ARE HERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!’ and you know what happened?”

“Oh I cannot even guess!”

“She didn’t even care! Just a college age girl walking around topless around teen boys. The nerve! My friends kept asking me for her number after that,” Javier finished and Yuzuru laughed so hard he would have fallen if not for holding onto Javier’s arm as they walked.

“Oh my God, Javi, your life so funny,” Yuzuru said, smiling up at him. He looked around and stopped. “My house this way,” he said, pointing the opposite direction of Javier’s car. “I catch bus down there,” he explained. 

“Oh,” Javier said a little sadly. “Well, I’ll drive you,” he said with a charming smile. “Can’t have you meeting another man and forgetting all about me.”

Yuzuru smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Javi.” He stood on his toes to kiss Javier on the cheek. “Sweet to me,” he mumbled bashfully.

Javier just hooked an arm around his waist, tugging him into a hug. “Who says I’m not just trying to get you into my car and have my way with you?” he flirted, and Yuzuru smiled up at him.

“You say like it is bad thing,” he joked, then pecked Javier’s lips. “Come on. It is late.”

The whole drive, the continued to talk and Javier held his hand on his lap the whole time. It was crazy how easy it was for them to talk to one another and how much they had in common in spite of being so different. So much of their night was just getting to know each other better and finding that they liked each other even more now. When they got to Yuzuru’s house, Yuzuru looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Javier smiled back, knowing exactly what Yuzuru was thinking. “I really don’t want to leave you yet,” he confessed.

Yuzuru smiled and nodded. “Me, too.” He leaned across the center console, and Javier met him in a warm, tender kiss that made his whole being tingle. As the kiss deepened, Javier moaned against Yuzuru’s petal-soft lips. Yuzuru tangled a hair in Javier’s curls, moaning and whimpering as Javier devoured him like he was the most perfect dessert after an incredible meal. 

Javier broke the kiss with a snicker. “Awww, remember you promised me ‘dessert’?” he teased.

Yuzuru blushed but bit his bottom lip. “If my Mom was not home tonight, I would give you ‘dessert’,” he flirted. 

Javier’s smile softened and he petted Yuzuru’s cheek. “It’s okay.” He leaned in to peck his lips sweetly. “Actually, I kind of like waiting to do that again.” Yuzuru tilted his head in confusion and Javier looked him in the eyes as he spoke. “I want to build this relationship on more than just sex, don’t you?”

Yuzuru smiled sweetly. “Relationship, huh? Javi already decided he want relationship? We do one date! I must be good dater,” he joked.

“I don’t really date around,” Javier said more seriously, but not harshly. “If I’m dating you, I’m committed to you. I’m not saying we should start naming our future children, but I’m only yours right now. And I’ve never felt this way before,” he confessed. “Two nights with you and I like you as much as most people in my life took weeks of dating to like so much. We don’t have to rush into a relationship with plans for the future and the ‘L word’, but I would like to be your boyfriend soon.”

Yuzuru blushed but nodded. “I never have boyfriend before,” he said and Javier shook his head.

“Men in your life have been morons, then,” he said bluntly. “You’re incredible.”

Yuzuru bit his lip and nodded. “Okay. I thiiiink, Javi is boyfriend now,” he said, and Javier grinned.

“Wow, I said soon, you didn’t have to agree _now_ ,” he said, and Yuzuru shook his head, grinning.

“Nu-uh, Javi cannot take back. You are boyfriend now.” He leaned in and kissed Javier again. “Goodnight, boyfriend!” he said brightly, and Javier was shocked by how strongly he reacted to that. It was like a deep, animalistic satisfaction in his soul to hear Yuzuru call him that. He was shocked at everything about this relationship, and yet every bit of it felt _right_.

“Goodnight, Beautiful,” Javier said warmly. 

Yuzuru blushed and covered his face. “Waaaah, Javi, stop, you give me embarrass!” he whined. He leaned in to peck Javier’s lips one more time. “Bye bye,” he said, then got out of the car, waving at him and doing an awkward little penguin wobble of embarrassment before running away. 

Javier leaned back in his seat and sighed. It was ridiculously early to say it, be Javier was pretty sure he was falling in love already.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuzuru got inside and immediately screamed into his hands and slid down to lay on the floor beside the door, kicking his feet in the air like a dying bug.

“Bad date?” 

Yuzuru startled and blushed, sitting up to look at his mother while taking off his shoes. “No, _amazing_ date,” he said grumpily.

She hummed. “Then what’s wrong?”

Yuzuru looked up at her with dead eyes. “I did this stupid, weird penguin waddle of awkwardness while walking away from his car and I know he saw me,” he said, falling over on the floor again. “Mooooom, why am I so weird in front of this guy that I really, really, really liiiiiike?!”

She snorted. “You didn’t date in your teen years, Son, so the awkwardness has to come out somewhere,” she said. She patted the couch beside her and he got up and went to hop into that spot, leaning his head on her shoulder. “So, the date was good? Tell me about him.”

Yuzuru sighed dreamily. “Oh my God, Mom, you would love him. He’s so handsome and so funny and he’s sweet and kind and at the end of the date, he drove me home so I didn’t have to take the bus this late, and he told me he isn’t the type of man who dates around, so as long as we’re dating, he’s committed to only dating me,” he gushed. “And he said he wants to be my boyfriend soon, because it just feels right between us, so I was kind of joking when I said, ‘okay, you’re my boyfriend now’, but he agree!” He squeaked into his hands. “Mom, I have a boyfriend after one and a half dates!”

She looked at him in amusement. “One and a half?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, remember how I fell on a guy in New York? That was him,” he confessed. “I just didn’t want to admit to that if the date goes wrong so you can’t laugh at me for getting a date by falling on a man.” 

“I don’t think falling on a man counts as half a date,” she teased.

He hummed. “No, but leaving the party to go get late night sandwiches, walk around for hours just talking, and then having the most amazing sex ever does,” he said, then froze, horrified at what he just blurted out. “Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God,” he panicked, but his mother was worse, because she _burst out laughing_. “MOOOOM!” 

“Oh my God, Yuzuru, you hooked up with a man in New York and somehow got a boyfriend all in the same week?” she asked and he dove onto the other end of the couch, hiding his face in the pillows.

“Oh my God, my mom knows I have sex!” he whined dramatically.

“Oh please,” she said, swatting him on the foot. “You brought a man home with you three years ago, what do you think I assumed you were gonna do with him? Play video games?”

Yuzuru whined. “But now you know for _sure_!”

She chuckled. “Anyways, besides being ‘amazing’ at sex, what does he do?” she asked, and Yuzuru groaned.

“Nope. I’m too busy dying. I can’t talk anymore,” he said, getting up and running to his bedroom. 

~

_From Yuzuru: I just told my mom the guy I went on a date with tonight is amazing at sex. Send help._   
_To Yuzuru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

“Shoma-kun, stop laughing and moving,” Jason said, swatting at his head. 

Shoma snickered, trying to stop. “Sorry, but honestly, this is too good to not laugh at,” he said, holding his phone up. Jason read it slowly and then laughed as well. “See?”

“Oh my God, you’re a horrible friend,” he said, then turned his chin up so he could apply more concealer to the spot on his chin. “You have to stop eating so much fried food,” he chastised and Shoma pouted up at him.

“But if I get clearer skin, that’s less time to hang out with you,” he said, batting his eyelashes.

Jason snorted and poked him in the cheek with the handle of the makeup brush. “If you don’t stop flirting with me, one day I’m going to take it seriously,” he said, then walked away to go wash the brushes.

Itsuki spun around in his own makeup chair, grinning at Shoma. “Still a swing and a miss on that one, Bro. You should give up while you still have a friend.”

Shoma kicked him. “Shut up, he’ll hear you!”

“Shoma-kuuuun,” Jason sing-songed, coming back with a hair brush. “How are we doing your hair today?” he asked, sliding his fingers through Shoma’s hair. Shoma had to fight a whimper and shiver at the touch. 

“Um, messy I think,” he said, and Jason nodded, grabbing the hairspray. Itsuki met Shoma’s eyes and wiggled his eyebrows. 

Shoma kicked him again and Jason swatted him on the chest, leaning over him to glare. “Don’t be mean to your sweet baby brother!” he argued. “My favorite Uno,” he added with a wink. Shoma rolled his eyes, but then shut them when Jason told him to, so he could start styling his hair. 

When Shoma started modeling, he was sixteen and Itsuki was twelve. As soon as Itsuki turned fourteen, he started modeling, too. Since they looked very much alike, they got a lot of shoots together. They were together when Shoma was eighteen and the new makeup artist they hired for his agency showed up and Shoma almost died right on the spot. Jason wasn’t as handsome as some of the models he worked with, but the moment he smiled and greeted Shoma in broken Japanese in the cutest American accent, he was a goner. These days, Jason had perfect Japanese, a new haircut – short and very dashing – and he only got hotter with age. Three years of Jason being his regular makeup guy, and he wanted to die every time Jason smiled at him. 

“So, Jason,” Itsuki started. “Have you ever dated a model you worked for?” he asked. “You’re around a lot of hot people all the time.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m not exactly ugly, but no model would ever date me, Itsuki. Models like other insanely gorgeous people, like movie stars or other models. I’m no Chris Hemsworth,” he pointed out.

Shoma looked up at him in surprise. “Wait, did somebody tell you you’re not beautiful?” he asked, scowling. “Want me to beat them up?” he offered and Jason laughed at him.

“You’re too cute,” he cooed. “Nah, nobody has ever insulted me or anything. But looking at a face like yours does little for an average guy’s self-esteem,” he said, poking Shoma on the nose. 

Shoma looked into his eyes with what he hoped was a serious expression. “That’s crazy, because you’re _really_ handsome.”

Jason blushed and looked down. “You’re a sweet guy, Shoma-kun,” he said softly, then tipped his head back so he could spray hairspray on his hair. “Sadly, most guys don’t agree with you. Hard to get a date with a gorgeous model when you’re just average.”

“Shoma would date you,” Itsuki said, and Shoma blushed, glaring and mouthing ‘stop’ at him. 

Jason laughed. “I’m sure Shoma has a lot better options than just me,” he teased and Itsuki rolled his eyes so hard Shoma was shocked they didn’t get stuck. “Alright, you’re ready for wardrobe. Time for me to work on your little bro,” he said, patting Shoma on the shoulder. “Good luck,” he said, and Shoma smiled up at him brightly.

“Thanks, Jason. You’re the best,” he said, enjoying Jason’s returned smile far too much as he walked away. 

As he walked into the wardrobe department, he texted Yuzuru again.

_To Yuzuru: Jason still thinks I’m kidding when I flirt with him._   
_From Yuzuru: Fall on top of him, that’s what got me a boyfriend_

Shoma stared at his phone in confusion for so long the wardrobe lady yelled at him for not being naked to get dressed yet. 

~

Monday morning, when Javier walked into his office, Nam and Keegan were both waiting, Nam spinning in his chair and Keegan laying atop his desk as if that wasn’t super abnormal. “Soooo,” Nam said, still spinning as he spoke. “How was the date?”

Javier chuckled and dropped his bag and flopped into the chair across from desk. “Actually, really great,” he said fondly. He looked over at them as they eagerly turned to face him. “So, he took me to this sushi place that was amazing, and the conversation never stopped, we talked about our families and our jobs and he’s just so interesting,” he said fondly.

“Did you get some?” Nam asked, winking and Javier scoffed.

“You pervert,” he accused, then shook his head. “Nah, but I did drive him home and we made out in my car,” he said with a wink. “He lives with his mom so there was no chance I was getting any there.”

Keegan sat up, making a face. “Whoa, stop. He lives with his _mom_?” he asked skeptically.

Nam cringed. “Yikes, how young is he?” he asked.

Javier rolled his eyes. “He’s twenty-four, I’m not a pervert,” he said pointedly.

“Then why is a twenty-four-year-old supermodel living with his _mom_?” Keegan asked.

“Apparently when he moved here, he was only sixteen,” Javier explained. “And since he’s older now, she isn’t here all the time, she kind of stays a few months and goes home a few months. I imagine it’s just a mother missing one of her kids,” he said. “I didn’t meet her or anything, that would be kind of crazy for a second date, but from what he says, she was kind of always with him for so long, I imagine that it’s hard for her to never see her child, you know?”

Keegan’s smile softened. “Awwww, I bet that’s it.” 

“So, he’s a Mama’s boy,” Nam said, and Javier shrugged.

“What’s wrong with a man loving his mother? I call home every single week and spend hours talking to my mother,” he defended. “Besides, I kind of understand it. If he lived with his mother and only his mother for so many years before he was an adult, it has to be hard to not see her. I had my whole family around me until I went off to University. Most of his friends are other models, so he doesn’t get to hang out with them as much as he did his mom and at that age, sixteen to twenty, you grow a lot as a person. Her influence was probably big on him.” He smiled softly. “He’s really great, guys.”

“I’m proud of you, Bro,” Nam said with two thumbs up. “Getting out there again after the last chick broke your heart, that’s good for you. And this guy sounds perfect for you.”

Javier sighed. “He’s absolutely amazing. I’m going to ask him to go out again this weekend. Maybe somewhere interesting, like a museum or a park, so I can really impress him.”

Keegan snorted. “Yep, super romantic, a museum.”

“I dunno,” Nam said. “It would sure as hell be better than ‘hey let’s go to a bar like every other sleazy guy takes you to’,” he pointed out. 

Javier smiled. “I just want to see him experiencing things. How ridiculous is that?” he asked, looking at the two of them. “Two dates. Just two. And I want so badly to just spend time with him and watch him out in the world.” He groaned, putting his hands over his face. “Even for my stupid heart, this is falling fast. It’s insane.”

“Hey, sometimes you just know,” Keegan said simply. “Don’t fight it. Just let it happen. Enjoy it. He may not be your ‘the one’, but some people can be important without being ‘the one’.”

Javier grinned. “He’s definitely going to be important to me. I can feel it. Even if this doesn’t work out, he’s going to be one of those that leaves a mark on you forever.”

“Those are all good experiences,” Keegan said supportively. “And if nothing else, you can tell people in the future ‘ha, I dated a supermodel’.”

Javier smirked. “There is that.”

He pulled out his phone and smiled as he opened a text.

_Are you available sometime this week? I would really like to take you somewhere._

_I will not be leaving until Saturday so any time before is good. Where are we going?_

_It’s a surprise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fluff you may die. They're in that "everything is perfect and sappy" phase ❤️

Yuzuru was really confused when Javier drove them through a wooded area, and Javier grinned, knowing what was on the other side. “Wait, what that sign say?” Yuzuru asked, turning to try and read the sign they passed. “Ontario, what?” he asked, frowning. “Jabi, you not come to murder me and dump body in woods, right?”

Javier snorted. “No, idiot,” he teased.

“Good,” Yuzuru said, tossing his hair as if he had long hair. “I have big show next week. Cannot replace me,” he said primly, and when Javier glanced over, he saw the smile on his lips as he fought to not laugh. 

When they got to the building, however, Yuzuru could read it and his eyes widened. “What is Ontario Science Centre?” he asked, looking over at Javier.

Javier grinned. “A very, very big museum full of cool nature and science stuff and interactive exhibits and a planetarium.” Yuzuru gasped, and Javier smirked. “Come on, did you expect a normal date from me?” he asked with a wink. “I’m Spanish, when it comes to romance, we always aim to impress.”

Yuzuru stared at him for a moment and Javier was worried maybe he read wrong and Yuzuru wasn’t the type to go for off the wall date ideas and had really been looking forward to a typical date. However, when he pulled into a parking space, Yuzuru undid his seatbelt and darted across the car, kissing him hard and fast and surprising him quite a lot. When the kiss broke, Yuzuru was _beaming_. “You are first boy I ever meet who try so hard for impress me,” he said, then threw open his door and hopped out. “Come on Jabi! MUSEUM!” he cried excitedly, running around the car to open Javier’s door for him. 

Javier had to laugh as he held hands with Yuzuru, who tugged him at a jog towards the building, already looking happier than Javier could have hoped. When they got their tickets – Javier’s treat as it was a date – they took the museum map and furiously debated where to start. They ended up going to the rainforest exhibit first. Javier said they had all day so they could just go by the map instead of running around, but Yuzuru insisted they had to see the best things first in case they ran out of time. 

All Javier wanted when he picked this date was to see Yuzuru’s beautiful face as he had fun. Nothing prepared him for exactly _how_ gorgeous Yuzuru was when he was laughing like a child while standing on a rope bridge and pointing up at a frog. “It’s so cuuuuute! Look, Jabi!”

Javier was pretty sure he missed every single frog Yuzuru pointed out in that exhibit because he was too busy cataloging every single expression of joy Yuzuru had. It was their second official date and Javier’s whole heart was screaming, _this is the last person I ever want to kiss_. 

~

Through out the best date of Yuzuru’s life, he and Javier learned more about each other through the exhibits. He talked to Javi about how he wanted to study science or psychology when he was a kid, before being spotted by a modeling agent, while they walked through the hall about communication and bias and the human brain. He learned that Javier was deathly afraid of spiders at one of the insect exhibits when the person giving a demonstration to children held out a tarantula and Javier looked like he was going to throw Yuzuru in front of him as a human shield and run screaming if it even looked his way. He learned that he had finally found someone as competitive as himself when they found the science arcade and embarrassed themselves greatly by becoming giant children and trying to ‘cheat’ by kicking each other while playing against each other at games while six-year-olds waited in line to play and their parents glared at them for being so immature. 

Yuzuru always loved Javier’s eyes, but when they were wide and full of wonder while watching the planetarium show they managed to catch at the end of the day, the last show before closing, Yuzuru decided he had never seen more beautiful eyes in his entire life. He missed a lot of the show because Javier’s eyes reflecting the lights were more enticing, and when Javier noticed him looking, they both missed the rest of the show because they spent the whole time trading sweet, innocent kisses in the dark, like they were kids again making out in the back row at the movies. 

When they left, they had been there for seven hours, and Yuzuru was pretty sure he had just experienced the best day of his life. When he looked at Javier as they got in the car, his heart fluttered. “Jabi?” he asked softly, and Javier hummed, looking in the mirror as he backed out. “Thank you. This is the best date I ever have,” he said, and Javier smiled warmly, glancing over at him.

“I’m glad, Yuzu. I had so much fun with you today.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Just means I must pick even more fun date when I come back from show next week.”

Javier gave a teasing grin. “Oh-ho! You think you can one-up me? I welcome the challenge,” he said and Yuzuru laughed at how silly he was.

As they drove home, he spent most of the ride watching Javier drive and wondering how he got so lucky to meet the most perfect man in the whole world. He was smitten. He knew it. Absolutely, unequivocally smitten. If they hadn’t already decided to be boyfriends, Yuzuru would have begged him to be his after such an amazing day together. He had never felt so strongly so quickly for anyone, but he wasn’t afraid of it. It finally felt like maybe this time, the man he was falling for might be falling for him just as hard. He couldn’t wait to see where they landed.

~

Javier couldn’t help but laugh when Yuzuru realized his mistake in their date. For the most part, the date had been perfect. Yuzuru had planned out that they would go to the Toronto Islands, rent bikes, and bike around Centre Island and just see what all there was to see. The highlights were supposed to be a farm with a petting zoo, the beautiful scenery, walk on a beach together, and watch the sunset.

The petting zoo had been great. Yuzuru had angered a sheep and ran around screaming while the farmer laughed at him and instructed him to drop the feed and the sheep would stop. Javier had been spit on by a horse, but Yuzuru’s laughter had been worth it. They both nearly died over baby goats and took a zillion selfies with them. The chickens were mad, but they were so fun to watch. All in all, they had tons of fun there. The beautiful scenery was a given. The whole time they biked around, passing other cyclists since it seemed to be a popular thing, they were assaulted by beautiful early-summer flowers and the birds flying around and just general sense of ‘winter is over and we are happy again’. The problem arose when they came to the beach and Yuzuru frowned at a sign and asked, “What does that mean?”

The sign read _Clothing Optional_.

Javier smirked and winked. “Well, if I knew you wanted me naked, I would have invited you to my apartment,” he said, and Yuzuru frowned, mouthing the words as he read them, before going wide eyed.

“OH MY GOD, NAKED BEACH?!” he asked, putting his hands on his cheeks to hide his blush, but it only made him look even more scandalized. “Oh my God, Jabi!”

Javier laughed so hard he almost fell over. “It’s okay. I promise, you’re not the first person to go to creative means to get me naked.”

Yuzuru punched him in the arm, glaring. “Stooop!” He covered his eyes. “I am _embarrass_.”

Javier stopped laughing and teasing and caught his hands, tugging them away. “Hey. It’s okay. It’s ‘optional’. We can just walk along the beach in clothes. It will be fine.”

Yuzuru looked at the sign and shrugged. “Actually, I am okay. I do naked with cameras all the time for photo. If we do naked, we can play in water,” he suggested.

Javier raised an eyebrow. “You want to get naked so we can play in the water?”

Yuzuru shrugged again. “Yes, why not?” He smirked. “Embarrass by naked?”

Javier scoffed. “I’m European. Nude beaches are not nearly as rare there.”

Yuzuru just smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging him along. They found somewhere to change and store their clothes in a locker and Javier was surprised by how calm about being naked Yuzuru was. Javier wasn’t embarrassed, but Yuzuru seemed entirely unconcerned as they walked along the beach hand in hand, entirely naked.

Yuzuru’s sudden smirk was Javier’s only warning before he shoved him hard, sending him flying into the cold water. “AH! Oh my God, it may be hot but the water is not!” Javier cried, jumping around in the shallow edge of the water.

Yuzuru laughed very hard. “Oh my God, Jabi!” He doubled over, only to realize his mistake when Javier grabbed his arms and yanked him in, both of them falling into the water. “AHHHH!” he screeched, and they attracted attention as he absolutely sprinted out of the water. “Cold, cold, cold!” he cried, and Javier rushed after him, laughing. Javier picked him up and spun him around, making him giggle and squeal. 

They decided after that cold soak, they should probably put their clothes back on. They smiled bashfully at all of the (mostly older) people there who chuckled at their display. When they got back to shower off the sand and get dressed again, they decided watching the sunset curled up together on a big rock was a great way to end the day. 

~

On the drive home, Yuzuru bit his lip. He looked at Javier and decided he was tired of their ‘take time’ thing. “Jabi?” 

“Hmmm?” he mumbled as he drove.

Yuzuru leaned back against the seat, biting his lip. “Can- can we go to your apartment?”

Javier looked over at him, obvious understanding in his eyes. “Oh?”

Yuzuru nodded, smirking. “I like respect and ‘take it slow’, but I see you naked and it make me want. Do you not want?”

Javier shook his head. “No, I’m absolutely on board with going back to my place.” His eyes softened some. “Will you stay the night?”

Yuzuru had never done that. He had never slept with someone and then _slept_ with them. “Yes,” he said, fighting butterflies. “I want wake up with you,” he said, and Javier looked absolutely smitten. Yuzuru could have cried, he loved the way Javier looked at him so, so much.

~

When they got to Javier’s apartment, there were no pretenses. Yuzuru made himself clear in the car and it seemed Javier understood him perfectly. When they got to his place, Javier only bothered to introduce him to the cat that came running when the door opened, and then after Yuzuru pet her and watched Javier feed her, they went to his bedroom and shut the door. 

This time, the sex was different. They both knew each other better – even if it had only been three weeks – and there was more emotion than their first confusingly emotional night together. Yuzuru felt so much more now than he did before. When Javier held him close while they undressed each other, there was electricity in every touch. Yuzuru’s skin sparked and tingled as Javier touched it while leading him to bed. He lay him down, and Yuzuru looked up into his beautiful eyes while Javier hovered over him. When Javier slid into him, Yuzuru gasped because that initial connection while holding each other’s gaze made him feel something he had never felt before. It felt real, it felt comfortable, it felt safe. The whole time they made love, Yuzuru tried his hardest to keep his eyes open so they could share that connection. 

Javier’s eyes were full of _I never knew I could feel this way_ even if he never spoke. Yuzuru hoped his _I think I’m already falling in love with you_ came across as well. 

It was unprecedented. It was absolutely mad. Yuzuru couldn’t be feeling so much so fast, but as Javier made him feel physical and emotional heights he had never experienced before, his brain could only supply ‘falling in love’ as a way to describe the absolutely incredible feelings he had for Javier.

When they came, Yuzuru first and Javier a moment later, Yuzuru cried. He couldn’t have told why if he was paid to, but he did. Javier, too, had a lone tear falling from his cheek. They didn’t speak, they just kissed in the afterglow, never letting go of one another, never hesitating to kiss and touch and just enjoy each other. 

As they fell asleep, Yuzuru laying his head on Javier’s chest and Javier holding him close, Yuzuru could only smile and welcome the butterflies, because this moment was so new and so pure and he knew that eventually, there would be fights and arguments and they wouldn’t have this incredible newness anymore. But he also welcomed that. He was pretty sure Javier was it, and they had only known each other three weeks.

Instead of being afraid, he was just happy. Fear could come later, but he wanted to enjoy the happiness while it lasted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY ON A LOVELY SATURDAY NIGHT! (Or whatever it is where you live)

Javier woke up to the sight of Yuzuru’s sleeping face, and while he would have liked to say it was beautiful, the truth was… 

Yuzuru was the ugliest sleeper he ever met in his life. 

Javier couldn’t help but snort and then cover his mouth to try and hide it. One of Yuzuru’s eyes didn’t shut all the way while he slept, he had drooled just a little on Javier’s chest, and looked essentially like a corpse with his mouth slack and one eye partially open. Javier’s failed attempts to not have his chest jump as he silently snickered woke him up, though. “Nnnnngg. Jabi?” Yuzuru mumbled, rubbing his face against Javier’s chest, only to frown and lift his head when he rubbed drool on Javier’s chest. He blearily wiped his mouth only to groan. “Ew, I spit on you. I so sorry,” he mumbled sleepily.

Javier, however, couldn’t help but be entirely smitten. “You’re the ugliest sleeper I’ve ever known,” he said, and when Yuzuru pouted up at him with sleepy eyes, he leaned in to peck his forehead. “You’re beautiful. Just not when you’re asleep.”

Yuzuru giggled and rolled his eyes. “Sorry. Mom says I look like ‘dead fish’ when sleeping.”

Javier smirked. “Definitely.” He touched the corner of his eyes. “This eye doesn’t shut all the way when you sleep.”

Yuzuru groaned. “I knooow. Face is weird.” He pouted at Javier. “You still like me?”

Javier’s smile softened and he leaned in to peck his lips. “Definitely.” 

Yuzuru smirked slowly. “I bet I know how make it better that I spit on you,” he flirted, and then moved, sliding to lay on top of Javier. Javier held his waist and kissed Yuzuru, not caring about how gross their breath was. Neither of them were bothered by something when kissing felt so good. Yuzuru rubbed himself against Javier, their cocks waking up as they ground together. “I never do morning sex,” he mumbled against Javier’s lips.

Javier grinned. “I’m not opposed,” he said, and Yuzuru grinned against his lips. 

“Good.”

~

Yuzuru felt powerful. He sat astride Javier, his hands on his chest as he rose and fell on his cock, and Javier was unable to anything but lay there and gaze up at him as he rode him. Yuzuru moaned, able to control every single movement, and it was amazing. He had rode people before, but with Javier, in the morning light, both of their skin glowing from the sunshine coming through the curtains, he felt sexy. Sex in the morning wasn’t like sex at night. Though sex with Javier had never felt furtive and something to be ashamed of, having sex in a fully bright room, after sleeping beside the same man all night, felt powerful. He was unabashedly naked and there was no makeup or ‘targeted lighting’, he was just there, entirely as nature made him, riding Javier’s cock and bringing them both pleasure without hiding any part of his body. 

Even as a model, Yuzuru knew a lot of his beauty was derived from poses or lighting, so to be on display to a man he cared so much for with nothing to hide any flaws and still be gazed at like he was the most perfect thing ever made him feel more sexy than ever before. “Fuck, Yuzu,” Javier groaned, touching his waist reverently. “You feel incredible.”

Yuzuru moaned and arched his back. “Jabi so good inside me. S-so good. Mmmmm.” He wasn’t putting on a show like he’d learned to do in the past. Javier’s cock was incredible. It was the best he had ever had. It filled him perfectly without being so big it hurt and everything was nothing but pleasure as he slowly rode him, teasing the both of them with his pace. He gasped as Javier’s cock brushed his prostate and shivered. “Oh, oh, oh,” he chanted as he sped up, slamming his ass down on Javier’s cock just right. “Y-Yes!” he gasped, whining. “Jabi!”

Javier must have realized what happened, because he grabbed Yuzuru’s cock in his hand. “Fuck, yeah. Ride that dick, Yuzu. Mmmm, _Nene_ , don’t stop, fuck, don’t stop-“

“Jaaaaabi!” he whined, eyes wild as he rode him harder and faster. “I- I- Jabi!” He shuddered and twitched. “Oh FUCK!” he cried out, eyes flying wide as he looked down into Javier’s eyes. “I- I’m close. Fuck, Jabi- I- oh God,” he whined, shuddering as he felt the edge so, so close. “COME! I WILL COME!” he cried out, and Javier growled, snapping his hips up into him as he stroked his cock faster, and Yuzuru cried out, whining and shuddering through a fucking incredible orgasm.

“Fuuuuuck,” Javier growled, hips snapping up one last time before he stilled deep inside of Yuzuru, groaning hoarsely. 

Yuzuru collapsed on his chest, panting and gasping and smearing his own cum in between them. Javier just held him loosely, also panting as they fought to catch their breath. After they calmed down, Javier gently sliding out of him, he rolled Yuzuru onto his back and looked down into his eyes. Yuzuru smiled blearily up at him and Javier held his face so, so gently. “Okay?” Javier panted, and Yuzuru giggled and nodded.

“Very okay.” He pulled Javier down into another slow, tender kiss, and Javier just cupped his hip in his hand and held him while they traded lazy morning kisses. When they parted, Yuzuru smiled mischievously. “Hungry now,” he said, brushing his fingertips along Javier’s stubbly jaw. “Jabi give me appetite,” he teased.

Javier grinned and pecked his palm. “We could go out for breakfast, or I can cook us something and we can spend all morning just lazing around and cuddling.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Second one, please,” he said, and Javier kissed him one more time before they both got up to go shower and get dressed and start their morning together. 

~

Cooking breakfast while Yuzuru sat on the counter next to him and ‘helped’ (pestered him) was honestly the best morning Javier had ever experienced. They were both still pretty ‘post sex glow’-ey and warm and feeling very romantic, and cooking toast and eggs wasn’t the most romantic thing ever, but it was when Yuzuru was smiling at him the way he did when he tried to flip a piece of toast in the pan and failed. 

They spent all morning together, just watching TV and introducing Yuzuru to Javier’s cat. Cuddling on the couch with Yuzuru while he played with Effie was the best way to spend a morning, Javier decided. Yuzuru seemed to agree since he seemed smitten with the fat cat that sat with them. “She so cuuuuuute,” he cooed for the hundredth time. “Jabi, you are replaced,” he proclaimed, kissing the cat’s head. “Sweeeeet.” He cuddled her close. “I love her!” he gushed, and Javier couldn’t help but think that the way Effie bonded with Yuzuru so easily was a good sign. Cats were great judges of character, and she took to Yuzuru like he was handing out free tuna. 

“So,” he said, looking at Yuzuru fondly. “Where are you off to next?”

Yuzuru sighed and whined. “LA Fashion Week,” he said, poking his tongue out. “Hate LA. Icky people all obsess with skinny. I like small waist, but I wish they like face more than waist.”

Yuzuru was so, so thin, but honestly, Javier could understand the reason he got sick of that. Being thin was good in his profession, and Yuzuru’s figure was absolutely unique, but his face was the real highlight. Yuzuru’s unique, beautiful, whimsical features were far more beautiful than a small waist. “Well, I like your face,” he said simply. “It’s a beautiful face.”

Yuzuru grinned. “Like your face, too,” he said and leaned in to peck Javier on the cheek. “You should be model. Face so handsome and body nice, too.” He grinned. “You like bigger version of my friend. He Japanese. Different agency but we good friend,” he explained. “He so tiny, but he same shape. Wide shoulder, narrow waist, good cheekbone and jaw.”

“Oh yeah?” Javier asked, smirking. “He as handsome as me?”

“No, he cuuuuute,” Yuzuru cooed. “Like baby brother to me.” He giggled. “His name Shoma. He will be in LA. Baby brother of Shoma, he model too, but he only model in Japan. He only is seventeen. Parents do not want him going away from school time.”

Javier nodded. “That makes sense.” He kissed Yuzuru’s cheek and pet Effie as she lay against his chest. “I hope you have fun in LA and get to spend time with your friend. You must miss Japan a lot,” he said, thinking about how much he missed Spain.

Yuzuru hummed. “I am very famous in Japan,” he said carefully. “I am lucky. I like that Japan like me. But it hard to be your country Naomi, where all people know face, you know?”

Javier nodded. “I can understand that,” he said softly. “Here you get to be just Yuzu?”

Yuzuru nodded with a smile. “I like. I like can go out and just date boyfriend, not worry about photo people.”

Javier groaned. “Paparazzi are the worst. So many events won’t let me report at them because they think I’m one in disguise since my publication is just a website, not something more well known.”

Yuzuru smiled. “When you do work again? What next job?”

“I have a good feeling they’re sending me to Tokyo again,” he said. “That’s in a few weeks. They’re giving me little shit to write about now and I just know they’re saving money to fly me to Tokyo.”

Yuzuru perked up. “Tokyo? What you do there?”

“Fashion week again,” he explained. “I used to date a woman who lived there so I volunteered. We broke up a year ago, but they will probably send me again since I am familiar to some of the usual people.”

Yuzuru grinned. “So you have ‘type’, huh? Pretty Japanese person,” he teased. He leaned in and pecked Javi’s cheek. “I help you with Japanese, so you come and not be lost in language,” he said and Javier grinned.

“Oh you will, huh?” he asked, then tickled his waist, making him wiggle and squeak. “How do you say, ‘that beautiful angel is my boyfriend, you should be jealous’?” he purred against his ear.

“Jabi!” Yuzuru whined, wiggling away from his tickles. “You so bad!”

Javier laughed and let him go, going back to hugging him close. “You’re just too cute when you laugh,” he said, kissing his earlobe. “I can’t help myself.”

Yuzuru looked up at him, resting his head on Javier’s shoulder. “Your smile,” he said softly, looking over Javier’s face. “Your smile perfect. I never want see you not smile for me.”

Javier was overcome with a wave of affection and leaned into kiss him sweetly. “I feel like I smile a lot more with you in my life than ever before,” he confessed, and Yuzuru’s eyes softened as he looked into Javier’s. Javier never wanted to stop looking into those beautiful eyes.

~

Javier couldn’t stop smiling every time Yuzuru sent him a photo of himself or someone else in LA. Even in the most inappropriate times, if Yuzuru texted him, he took his phone out and read the message. Including in a meeting at work. Where Morozov finally got sick of it and slammed a hand on the table, startling them all. “Mr. Fernandez.” Javier looked up, biting his lip as he put his phone away. “What has you so damn distracted?” he demanded.

Javier grimaced. “Sorry, Sir. Just someone who is traveling sending me photos.”

Morozov raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And that’s more important than the Tokyo Fashion Week assignment? I can always give it to someone else,” he pointed out.

Yuzuru was going to be at Tokyo Fashion Week, so Javier shook his head quickly. “Sorry, I really do think I’m the best man for that job, though,” he said, taking out his pen. “Sorry again.”

After the meeting, Nam and Keegan followed him to his office. “Alright, Lover Boy, spill,” Nam said, sitting on his desk with a smirk. “Are you getting nudes at work?”

“Fuck off,” Javier groaned. “No. Yuzuru is in LA. He’s got a show this week and he’s hanging out with some friends there. He keeps sending me photos. He’s just so cute,” he said, taking his phone out to show him and Keegan. 

They both leaned in to look at a photo of Yuzuru posing in front of a guy that was definitely asleep in the makeup chair while getting his makeup done, and Nam whistled. “Damn. I forget how weirdly pretty that guy is until you show me again. I mean, who does that?!”

“I know, right?!” Javier asked. “It’s not normal. I want to ask if his mother was an elf from Lord of the Rings or something! He’s so fucking beautiful.”

Keegan chuckled. “You always manage to get pretty girls. Why not a pretty guy, too?”

Javier sighed, laying his phone down. “I really, really have fun with him, too.” He bit his lip and looked at them both. “Effie loves him.”

“Holy shit, the Demon Cat loves him?!” Nam squeaked. “Dude, Javi, marry him. Marry him, now. That cat hates everybody and everything.”

Keegan looked a little surprised. “She kind of really does.”

“I know,” Javi said, smiling. “Sunday we sat around just cuddling on the couch with her and she never got sick of him playing with her feet or ears the way she would most people. I was waiting for him to get scratched but she just purred for him. It was amazing.”

“That one might actually be as special as you make him out to be,” Nam decided. “Because that’s insane. Effie should have shredded his pretty face.”

Javier picked the phone up again, smiling at his new home screen: him, Yuzuru, and Effie cuddled up together on the couch, smiling at the camera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me?

Shoma and Jason were being weird, and Yuzuru wanted to figure out why. As soon as he got there, he found Shoma and went to hang out, and Jason came with them like he expected he would. They were always together. Yuzuru knew extensively about Shoma’s doomed love for his makeup artist, but he was a little surprised to find Jason being weird, too. “Shoma-kun, come on!” Jason said, hooking his elbow through Shoma’s. “I want a photo of you in front of the sunset!” he urged, and Yuzuru raised an eyebrow, watching Shoma’s smitten face as he let Jason drag him over to the railing. “And none of that model stuff, I just want my sweet, smiling Shoma!”

Shoma blushed slightly and giggled, raising one hand to limply hold to hide his shy giggle as Jason started taking photos with his phone. “Jason, stoooop.”

“No! You’re so cute in the sunshine,” Jason said brightly. Shoma’s smile stayed soft and sweet and Yuzuru cooed to himself at how clearly in love Shoma was. Jason didn’t seem to notice, either that or he was used to it, because he just kept laughing and taking photos. “Cuuuuute,” he said, looking at his phone screen. “Come on, selfie!” he said, rushing over to put an arm around Shoma’s shoulders and raise his phone. 

Yuzuru ran over and ducked in, making a face over Shoma’s shoulder, and Jason laughed. “Why are you so happy today, Jason?” he asked, and Jason shrugged.

“I guess just being in America. I grew up in LA for a little while, so it’s almost like a second home. I’m from Chicago, but I lived here and in Colorado,” he explained. “You never realize how much you miss home until you move across an ocean.”

Yuzuru nodded. “Don’t I know it. Canada is nice, but nothing beats Japan.” He thought about Javi and bit his lip. “Although it is a lot easier to live there now.”

“Oooohhh, I know that face,” Jason said, smirking. “You met somebody, didn’t you?”

Shoma grinned. “Is this the boyfriend you got by falling on him?” he asked, and Jason made a face.

“What even?”

Yuzuru laughed, rolling his eyes. “My first Weir show, I fell off the runway and landed on a journalist. After the show, I saw him and wanted to apologize for landing on him and thank him for keeping me from falling on the floor, and we ended up talking and decided to go get a late night snack and we spent hours just walking around New York,” he said, then bit his lip. “Turns out, he lives in Toronto, too. And we started dating and it’s amazing,” he finished with a little wiggle of joy. “His name is Javi, he’s from Spain, and he’s so cuuuuute,” he gushed. He pulled out his phone and showed them his lock screen of him and Javi and Effie. “This is Javi and this is his cat, Effie. She’s adorable.”

Jason gaped. “Holy shit, and that guy isn’t a model?! He’s so hot!”

Yuzuru saw Shoma’s smile dim a little as he looked at Javier and Yuzuru felt bad. Shoma always doubted his handsomeness. “Yeah, he’s a writer. We’ve only been dating a very short time, but I’ve never felt this way before,” he admitted shyly. 

“Luckyyyy,” Jason whined. He sighed. “I haven’t had a boyfriend in so long. I work too much for most men to put up with,” he said heavily.

Yuzuru looked at Shoma’s hopeful eyes and smirked. “You should just date Shoma. He’s just as busy as you. And you’re always with him when you guys travel anyways.”

Jason laughed and swatted at him. “You’re as bad as Itsuki. Trust me, Shoma’s got far more attractive people interested in him than me,” he said, squeezing Shoma around the shoulders. 

Shoma visibly deflated and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “Not with you hanging all over him all the time,” he said, and Jason looked a little awkward. “Boys don’t flirt with guys who hug each other all the time,” Yuzuru said, swirling a finger around. “Just face it, you should just give in and date already.”

“I’m going to go get some photos of the ocean,” Jason mumbled uncomfortably and walked away. Shoma watched him leave and then glared at Yuzuru.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded. 

“I’m trying to help!” Yuzuru defended.

Shoma huffed. “When will you all just accept it! He doesn’t like me back. I keep flirting because it’s what I know with him, but don’t make it weird,” he all but pleaded. “I would rather he never date me than stop feeling comfortable around me. He’s my friend,” he stressed.

“You love him,” Yuzuru said quietly, biting his lip in realization. Shoma paled and looked away but the set to his jaw told Yuzuru everything he needed to know. “Oh, Shoma.”

“Of course I do. It’s been years and since the first time he smiled at me he’s all I’ve ever thought about,” Shoma said quietly. “But you and Itsuki are going to make him not want to hang out with me anymore. I would rather he be my friend than nothing.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuzuru said, pulling Shoma into a hug. He rubbed his back. “I’m sure he likes you, Shoma,” he mumbled. “Just have hope.”

Shoma sighed, ducking his head. “After all these years? I doubt it.”

~

When Yuzuru texted Javi to ask him what would be the best way to cheer up a depressed and heartbroken friend, Javi had suggested taking him out and getting him drunk. Yuzuru considered it might be a bad idea since they had makeup call before noon, but Shoma was really sad and Yuzuru felt like it was his duty as a friend who wasn’t around very often to do what he could now. When he asked Shoma if he wanted to go to the bar that most of the models would be going to and just hang out, Shoma readily agreed. 

From the look on his face when he did so, Yuzuru had some idea he was going to have to look out for Shoma tonight. 

~

Drinking before a show was bad, Shoma knew that, but when he was facing his friends and brother coming very close to ruining his friendship with the love of his life, it seemed like a pretty damn good idea. Shoma liked beer and beer made him not think so hard. “Are you sure you should have another one, Shoma?” Yuzuru asked gently as the bartender gave him his third beer of the night. “We have to get up pretty early.”

“Fuck it,” Shoma said, downing half of the beer in one go. He sat back and looked down at his hands. “What’s it like having a boyfriend?” he asked, smiling at his fingertips wistfully. “I feel like it has to be good, right?”

Yuzuru’s smile said it all. He was glowing and all he was drinking was club soda. “It’s amazing. It’s still so new, and I know fighting will come eventually, not the little disagreements we’ve had like ‘I don’t want to sit there, you sit on this side’,” he explained. “But it feels… comfortable?” he said, scrunching up his nose. “It’s not as huge and romantic as I thought it would be, it’s just like I have someone I can always talk to and we can just hang out and not even talk but it feels good.” He smiled gently. “I never sleep better than when I can feel his warmth warming up the covers even if he’s not touching me. He’s the first man I’ve ever spent the whole night with and I never knew how different that made it.” He giggled. “And he’s not like in romance movies, always trying to be sexy and charming. That’s the best part about a boyfriend instead of just casual dating and hooking up,” he said, looking at his glass. “He took me on a date somewhere that isn’t romantic, but fun, and we even made idiots of ourselves taking over a kids arcade game and kicking each other to try and cheat,” he said, laughing softly. “But it was amazing? Like I’ve never felt so happy with someone like that. Having a boyfriend is like having a best friend that also gives you warm fuzzy feelings and sex,” he joked. Shoma looked down at his beer and downed several big gulps in misery. Yuzuru frowned. “Oh Shoma.”

“That’s the one thing I want,” he blurted out, blinking back tears. “Why doesn’t he love me back?” he asked miserably and Yuzuru cooed and reached out to rub his back. “That sounds like the best thing ever. I want that. I want a boyfriend who will watch anime with me and tease me for singing the songs, and Jason does that. I just- I don’t get to cuddle and kiss and have sex and he doesn’t feel the same warm fuzzy feelings I do.” He looked at Yuzuru, biting his lip. “Why does love only happen for one person?”

“I don’t know, Shoma,” Yuzuru said gently. “I really don’t think he is entirely not affected either, Shoma. I know he has never flirted back and I know you are scared to confess. But he looks at you differently than anybody else. That has to mean something,” he urged.

“Maybe,” Shoma mumbled, drinking the rest of his beer. Yuzuru went on to talk about working with Weir and Shoma tried to be a good friend and pay attention as best he could since they didn’t get to see each other very often.

When it happened, it took Shoma a moment to realize. The funny thing about only ever hearing a bilingual person speak your own language was that it took him a while of hearing a weirdly familiar voice somewhere in the bar to realize you _did_ know that voice, just not the language. Shoma turned his head, looking over to see exactly what he thought it was. Jason.

“Fuck, I hope he didn’t hear us talking,” Shoma blurted out, interrupting Yuzuru. 

Yuzuru followed his gaze and flushed. “Oh. I didn’t hear him. Shit.”

“He was speaking English. I never hear him speak English so I didn’t recognize it,” Shoma muttered. His eyes stayed on Jason for a moment, just observing him speaking English to some guys Shoma didn’t know. However, Shoma wished more than anything he hadn’t kept watching when one of them, a tall, handsome man with dark skin and long black hair pulled up into a bun, put his hand on Jason’s waist and leaned in. Shoma felt sick before their lips touched, but when they did, they didn’t stop at a peck. 

“Oh no,” Yuzuru mumbled beside him but all Shoma could do was watch Jason slid his hand over that man’s chest and curl it around his neck as they kissed. When they pulled apart and the guy whispered something, Jason smirked and licked his lips before tipping his head to one side seductively. The guy slid a hand around Jason’s middle as Jason turned, and he led the tall guy away from the table and disappeared through the crowd together. “Oh, Shoma-“

Shoma turned around and leaned forward to call for the bartender. “Shots. Lot of shots,” he ordered, and Yuzuru groaned.

“Shoma, no-“

“Fuck off if you think you can stop me,” Shoma said, voice already breaking as he gave up on holding back tears. The bartender put a tray of shots in front of him and he started downing them without pausing to do more than cough when the burn choked him or his tears made him fight back a sob. 

~

Mihoko, Shoma’s manager, was not happy with him when he rolled into makeup thirty minutes late and with a very obvious hangover. “I can’t believe you were so- so- Irresponsible!” she snapped, pushing him along to his makeup station.

“It’s my fault,” Yuzuru tried to argue, following them to take the makeup station next to him. “I took him out to drink, I didn’t stop him from drinking too much, I was a bad friend.”

She cursed. “You’re not the only one. Where the hell is-“

“SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!” Jason came running in, wearing sunglasses and carrying his cases. “Shit, sorry, damn.” He put down his makeup case and threw the sunglasses onto the counter. “I overslept, I didn’t have an alarm set where I spent the ni- nothing, nothing, nothing,” he said, looking flustered. “Alright, Shoma-kun, let’s see.” He looked at him and winced. “Wow, rough night, huh? Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Your beautiful face will look as good as ever.”

Shoma let him clean his oily skin in silence because all he could think about was all the things Yuzuru said about spending the night meaning something important for him, something he only did with the man he was dating now and was probably in love with. Jason hadn’t slept in his own hotel room last night. He let it slip that he spent the night with that tall, handsome, stupidly good looking man. He was probably another model. But not a short, baby-faced Japanese boy with none of the westernly handsome features that guy had. No wonder he went home with someone that gorgeous, Jason had the same kind of beauty. Shoma wasn’t hot like Jason, he wasn’t even pretty like Yuzuru, he was just a good model. 

“I want a new makeup artist.” Shoma almost regretted the words when he spoke them in a flat tone, but they were out there and they were true. Jason instantly stilled an backed away, looking at him in confusion.

“What? If it’s because I’m hungover-“

“No, I want a new one permanently,” Shoma said, looking at Mihoko. “Itsuki can keep Jason for himself. I want someone else.”

“Shoma?” Jason asked, sounding hurt. “Shoma, what’s wrong?”

Mihoko sighed. “Fine. I’ll go see who we have here for the rest of this show,” she said, walking out. “But I would prefer you two work whatever this is out!” she called as she left. 

Yuzuru sighed. “Shoma, don’t-“

“No,” Shoma said, looking at his own reflection and fighting the urge to look at Jason. If he saw how hurt he looked he would give in and take it back. He couldn’t take it back. “I can’t do this anymore,” he said, his voice breaking.

“Shoma, what are you talking about?” Jason asked, turning the chair so Shoma had to look at him. Jason’s eyes widened when he saw tears welling up in Shoma’s eyes. “Shoma, are you okay?” he asked, reaching out to touch his cheek, and Shoma couldn’t take it anymore.

“Stop!” he choked out, swatting Jason’s hand away. He stood up, pushing past him so he didn’t feel so crowded. “I can’t do it anymore. I’ve spent the past four years putting up with this and I can’t do it anymore,” he gritted out, tears streaking his cheeks. 

Jason looked worried and upset. “Shoma, I don’t understand,” he said plaintively. “Please,” he begged. “Tell me what I did wrong-“

“Nothing!” Shoma cried. “That’s the problem, you did nothing wrong! I just can’t take hurting all the time!”

“And how the hell have I hurt you?” Jason demanded, cheeks flushed. “I’ve never hurt you, I would never do that my _best friend_ ,” he stressed. “What is going on-“

“You don’t love me!” Shoma sobbed, finally giving up. “I told you, you did nothing wrong,” he gasped. “But I can’t take it anymore. You’re never going to love me, and I have no fucking chance if that guy last night is your type, my God, he was six foot tall and had bigger muscles than Yuzuru’s hot fucking boyfriend!” he cried, covering his face. “I can’t hurt anymore. I just can’t.”

Jason looked stunned when Shoma removed his hands. “But- but I don’t-“ He laughed weakly, a humorless choke of a laugh. “You weren’t ever serious with the flirting. It was- it was just having fun. How could that have ever been serious?”

Shoma snorted, wiping at his face. “I was seventeen the first time you smiled at me, and you’re the only person I’ve ever wanted since then, Jason. How could it not be real? I was getting mad at Itsuki and Yuzuru for starting to get too serious with their ‘jokes’ about how you should date me because I was afraid of ruining our friendship, because I thought I would rather have you be my friend and have you in my life than lose you altogether, but I was wrong. I can’t take how bad it hurts to finally realize that you will never love me.” Shoma shook his head. “I can’t hope to ever stop loving you if I spend every day with you. I don’t want to lose you, but I have to stop breaking my own heart,” he whispered. “I realized when I saw that guy and what type of man you like that I’d been hanging on to hope, and that’s not healthy. I have no hope now. I gave it up, and it hurts so much worse than I ever thought.” He shook his head. “Realizing the love of your life will never love you back hurts too much, Jason.” He sniffled, feeling even worse when he saw the tears in Jason’s eyes as his confusion faded and he realized what Shoma was saying. “Please? Please leave? Please just- just leave me alone so maybe the hurt will stop?”

Jason put a hand over his mouth and just turned to leave, all but fleeing the room. Shoma heard him burst into tears outside in the hallway and it made Shoma feel even worse. Jason did nothing to deserve suffering even a fraction of what Shoma was. He sat down on one of the wardrobe boxes and put his head in his folded arms over his knees and gave into the shattering of his heart.

“Oh, Shoma,” Yuzuru whispered, and Shoma leaned against him when he sat down beside him and pulled him into his arms. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No,” Shoma whispered. “It really won’t.”

~

Javier offered to pick Yuzuru up at the airport when he got home, but he was really confused when Yuzuru saw him and all but leapt into his arms, seeming desperate to touch Javier. “Hey, hey, Yuzu? What’s wrong?” he asked. They hadn’t talked much once the show actually started and Yuzuru was too busy, not more than ‘good night’ and ‘good morning’ and ‘can I see you when I’m home?’ so he wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“I’m so lucky,” Yuzuru whispered, holding him close. “I’m so lucky I fall in love with someone who love me back.”

Javier felt a wave of butterflies invading his worry. “You love me?” he whispered, and Yuzuru pulled back, looking at him with a surprisingly serious look.

“I love you, Javi. I know it early still, only few months, but I- I don’t ever want you doubt me,” Yuzuru whispered, touching his cheek. “I _love_ you.”

Javier beamed, leaning their foreheads together. “I love you, too, Yuzu,” he said sweetly, and Yuzuru’s smile was everything. 

“This is why I’m so lucky,” Yuzuru said, then kissed him sweetly. They were in public so they kept it chaste, but Javier felt more in that tiny kiss than he had for any person he ever kissed before. Combined, even. “I can come home with Javi?” Yuzuru asked, and Javier nodded.

“Of course, mi vida,” he said, kissing Yuzuru’s cheek as he released him and they went to get Yuzuru’s things so they could leave and go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some angst but some soft too.

Javier had never been so nervous to meet someone’s parents before he and Yuzuru flew to Japan a week early so they could visit Yuzuru’s family. Javier had been very reluctant to join him on that trip, since their relationship was still so new, but Yuzuru had pouted about wanting to show him his hometown and introduce him to his family, and Javier was weak for that pout. He met Yuzuru’s mother, who was flying a few days ahead of them, very briefly. Really Yuzuru just introduced them when Javier offered to drive her to the airport and they had brief small talk on the drive there. 

However, before he could even get to the drama of Meeting The Parents, their flight arrived so late in Tokyo that they decided to get a hotel room for the night and just take a train in the morning, and Javier got to experience something else entirely terrifying. There was a very minor earthquake while they were getting ready for bed, one that barely shook the building, and Javier thought nothing of it. Yuzuru seemed uneasy when they went to sleep, but Javier, again, just coaxed him to sleep. 

Javier woke up to Yuzuru whimpering. He looked down at where he lay on Javier’s chest just in time to see his weird half-open eye sleep face scrunch up like he was in pain. “Yuzu?” Yuzuru’s whimpers increased and he started to jerk. He held him tighter but that just made him thrash and whine painfully. “Yuzu!” he said, shaking him to try and wake him up, but Yuzuru just cried out and sat bolt upright, shoving at his hands. “Yuzu, Yuzuru. Nene, it’s okay!” Javier sat up and caught him, stopping him from thrashing around. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” he repeated pulling him into his arms. “You’re okay.” He stroked his hair as Yuzuru slowly stilled. “Are you with me? It’s okay. You were just having a nightmare.”

Yuzuru looked around, pushing back to look at Javier. His eyes focused some and he whimpered. “Jabi?”

“I’m here, Nene,” he reassured him, petting his hair. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Yuzuru whimpered, face scrunching up again. “Just- just nightmare,” he said. He put his hands over his face and pulled his knees up. “God, I never have nightmare anymore.”

“What happened?” Javier asked, rubbing his back gently. “What made you have a nightmare if you don’t usually have them?”

“Earthquake,” Yuzuru said softly. Javier thought back to that little tremor and frowned. It hadn’t been as bad as the ones he had experienced in California before, even.

“Are you afraid of earthquakes?” he asked gently.

Yuzuru picked his head up and looked at Javier, resting his cheek on the arms folded over his knees. “You remember many years ago bad thing happen in Japan? Big earthquake. Tsunami. One where it very big and very bad?”

Javier’s heart sank. “Oh, Yuzu,” he whispered. “Was that- were you-“

“My hometown,” he whispered weakly. “I was- I was sixteen,” he said, looking the wall instead of Javier. “I did not always want become model. I think I be teacher like my dad maybe. Or do science even.” He bit his lip. “Then there is disaster. It- it so bad, Jabi,” he whimpered, eyes fluttering. “So many people die. People I know. Neighbors even. People lose everything. School my dad work at, it gone. Place I see every day all my life, just gone. People, too.” He sniffled and looked at Javier, tears slipping silently down his cheeks. “Thousands of people never even be found. Body taken by water to ocean. How?” he whimpered. “How it possible? Thousand people just- just gone. Family never know what happen. I live. My family live. We so lucky,” he choked out. “I never scared of earthquake before the disaster. They just happen. It Japan, they always happen. That time, it not just normal. Normal one knock cup off table, maybe photo off wall. That destroy _everything_ ,” he stressed. He looked down at his hands. “First time I get offer to go to Toronto to live near new agency, I go. I was so scared I wanted to be somewhere no earthquake happen.” He shrugged. “But also feel guilty. Take Mom from family. Escape when others rebuild. I love Japan,” he stressed. “I love my home. I love everything here and miss it always. But it so hard,” he added. “When next time happen? What if I do not survive two time?”

Javier had no way of consoling him over such a huge, impactful trauma. He opted to just hold him. He pulled Yuzuru into his arms and cradled him against his chest. He said the only thing he really could. “Thank you for trusting me with such a big fear. I have no way to make you feel better about that pain, but I will hold you until you feel like sleeping again. I promise.”

Yuzuru looked up into his eyes and just stared, a very serious look on his face. “Thank you. For not say stupid thing that make nothing better. So many people do this. They do not mean to be mean but it do not help. Thank you for just listen and comfort.”

“I’ll always listen to you and comfort you,” Javier promised, hugging him close and kissing his cheek. “Always, always, always.” He sighed and rocked him gently. “God, Yuzu, I can’t imagine. I thought my ‘teenage trauma’ was bad. I wish I could make it better for you, but I’ll always hold you and make you feel as safe as I can.”

They lay down and cuddled and Yuzuru looked at him carefully, noses only centimeters apart. “You want talk about ‘teenage trauma’?” he asked, looking at him. “I do not think I will sleep soon. I can listen. You listen for me,” he soothed, rubbing a hand over Javier’s ribs. 

Javier scrunched his nose. “It was a terrorist attack,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened. “I was twelve, actually. Not quite a teenager. I was home safe, I hadn’t left for school yet, but my parents both had left for work. It was just me and my sister at home getting ready to leave for school when the neighbor came over in a panic and told us not to leave the house. She was a sweet old lady,” he said, remembering. “My sister and I sat there, watching the news for two hours before either of our parents could contact us and let us know they were fine,” he said softly. “Someone blew up some trains during the morning rush hour in Madrid. I don’t even remember why. I just remember sitting with my sister and wondering if we were orphans now,” he whispered, fighting a lump in his throat at the realization Yuzuru probably felt that too. “I was scared of trains,” he admitted. “For a good few years after that, I was terrified. I thought if I got on the train, I was going to die. It’s hard for a child that young to try and understand what just happened, so I guess my brain processed it as ‘trains are bad’.”

Yuzuru hugged him and tucked his face into Javier’s neck. “Thank you for trust me,” he whispered, hugging Javier close. “You can always tell me thing, Jabi,” he said softly. “I always hug you and let you feel sad if you need.”

Javier felt the opposite of sad. He felt a wave of love so deep he didn’t know how to contain that feeling. It was so new still and he knew he couldn’t just say, “I love you” to Yuzuru and it express what he was feeling, but it almost made him want to cry, he felt it so strongly. He settled for pulling back just far enough to kiss Yuzuru. Yuzuru kissed back with just as much passion, and Javier didn’t restrain himself. He knew Yuzuru felt it just as deeply. He felt it. He wanted to express it some way that he could show Yuzuru how much he loved him when a simple ‘I love you’ wasn’t enough. 

They moved into each other’s arms and wordlessly, they moved until they could join their bodies together, gazing into each other’s eyes and giving as much love and comfort as possible without words. When Yuzuru fell apart in his arms, Javier only held him closer and lost himself to the same pleasure. Afterwards, when they lay sated and warm, Javier could only ask one question. 

“You know, don’t you?”

Yuzuru had only one answer as he gazed into Javier’s eyes with a soft smile that told him everything.

“Yes, I do.”

~

When they got to Yuzuru’s hometown, Javier could see a change in him. His eyes were brighter and even if he had to wear a mask and a hat, Javier could tell he was smiling. He could also see the way Yuzuru’s eyes lingered on empty lots that Javier could only imagine were never rebuilt after the earthquake. When they passed one of those lots, Javier just squeezed his hand where it was hidden between their legs on the seat of the car. 

That was a new change, too. Yuzuru was never afraid of showing affection in public, but here, he was famous. Javier was a little surprised to see a giant billboard of a cologne ad with his boyfriend’s face on it plastered to the side of a building when they landed in Tokyo, and in Sendai it was even weirder. There were ads with his face on them everywhere. Javier knew he had said “I’m famous in Japan”, but that was excessive. He said ‘my home’s Naomi’ but he didn’t realize exactly how true that was. 

Javier was even more nervous to meet his boyfriend’s family when said boyfriend had to wear a disguise to take a car to his house. 

His fears were for nothing, though. When they arrived, the door was opened by a tall, older man with a kind smile. “Yuzuru!” he said loudly, and Yuzuru beamed as he stepped into his father’s arms.

“Tousan!” he squealed, jumping up and down. Javier followed them inside with their bags, and he immediately was greeted by Yuzuru’s mother.

“Javier, it so nice to have you here,” she said kindly. “This is my husband. We are being so excited to meet you for real.”

“Oh yes, Javier!” The man released Yuzuru and held out a hand to Javier. “Hello, I am Yuzuru’s father. It’s so great to meet you!”

Javier was amused that both of Yuzuru’s parents had better English than him. Though he did mention his father was a teacher, so that was probably why. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, too.”

“You can call me Touji,” he said, patting Javier on the shoulder. “Yuzuru has talked about you a lot. It’s great to finally meet you in person.”

Javier blushed and looked at Yuzuru, who just smirked, looking smug. “What I tell you? No reason to be scared,” he said, then wrapped his arms around Javier’s elbow. “I get personality somewhere, they be nice to you like me!”

“Come on, you boys must be hungry. And I have to go find Saya,” Touji said, ushering them into the house fully. 

~

Yuzuru spent a long week in Sendai with his boyfriend, showing him around with his family and just being super happy and in love. The contrast to the makeup room at the show was vast. Shoma looked thinner and less animated than ever. It only got worse when Ituski arrived and Jason was with him. “Shoma!” Jason said, rushing over to hug him, smiling brightly. “Gah, I’ve missed you so much!” he gushed. He pulled away and Yuzuru put a hand over his mouth when Jason seemed to remember exactly why he and Shoma hadn’t been in touch for the past few weeks. Jason paled and looked away. “Sorry,” he muttered, then turned and walked away, back to Itsuki’s side. 

Yuzuru looked at Shoma and he looked wrecked. He’s bottom lip was wobbling and his eyes were full of tears as he looked at his reflection. After a minute he sniffled and got up. “Bathroom,” he mumbled to Yuzuru and all but ran away. Yuzuru watched him go with a heavy heart.

Itsuki, however, looked frustrated. “What happened and why won’t either of you tell me?” he demanded, looking at Jason in the mirror. “You’re his best friend one day and then weeks later he runs out of the room crying? Jason, come on.”

Jason bit his lip. “It’s not something I can talk about, Itsuki. Just know that it’s not his fault.”

“Then is it yours? I want to know why my brother has been depressed and why you never talk to him anymore,” Itsuki said angrily. “If you hurt my brother, I don’t care how much I like you, I’ll knock you the fuck out.”

“Itsuki, stop,” Yuzuru said tiredly, trying to stop the situation before it even got started. “Just don’t.”

“What happened in LA?” Itsuki asked, looking at Yuzuru this time. “You know, right? Tell me why my brother doesn’t eat anymore unless I make him and why he cries all the time. Please,” he begged. 

Jason looked shaken. “It’s that bad?” he asked weakly.

Yuzuru sighed heavily. “Jason. I don’t mean anything by this, but what else did you expect? You’re his best friend. He lost his best friend. He has nobody to talk to about how much pain he has been in. Of course he’s depressed.”

Jason bit his lip, looking down. “I know. I miss him so much. I just- I don’t know what to do.”

“Just get through it,” Yuzuru said. “You’re never going to be close again. You just running up and hugging him? That can never happen again. Accept that.”

“But why?” Jason asked, voice breaking. “Yuzuru, I can’t- I can’t just give him up entirely. I can’t imagine my life without him for any longer than the few weeks-“

“That’s being selfish,” Yuzuru said firmly, but not unkindly. “The only reason he was surviving being close to you was because he held hope, and now that’s gone, so you can’t try to get him to be near you and hurt himself just because you want to be friends again.”

Itsuki seemed to understand now. “Wait, did he finally tell you he loves you and you rejected him?!” he asked incredulously. “What the fuck, I really thought you loved him back!”

“I never knew that was an option!” Jason blurted out. “He’s my best friend and I work every day with him, or I did, how the hell am I supposed to even think about the possibility of being more! You say I’m selfish, but how is it fair for him to never act any differently?! If he fell in love with my why did he always stay the same?”

“Because he’s always loved you, you moron!” Itsuki snapped. “The first day he came home talking about his new makeup artist he blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl! I don’t see how you never noticed-“

“Because I had to not think of him that way, Itsuki, he was seventeen!”

“And now he’s twenty-one, there’s no excuse-“

“I didn’t know!”

Yuzuru groaned. “SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!” They both stopped and looked at him. “Stop fighting. Stop talking about it. Shoma isn’t your best friend anymore. Deal with it,” Yuzuru said firmly. “Itsuki, it’s not his fault he didn’t think the flirting was real. Shoma could have told him he was in love with him any time. He just didn’t and now he has to grieve and heal.” He shook his head. “Don’t the two of you hurt him more than he already is hurt.”

Yuzuru picked up his phone after they stopped fighting and texted Shoma. 

_Don’t come back right now. Just wait until Jason is done with Itsuki and leaves. Don’t hurt yourself more by being near him._

_Nothing can make me hurt worse than not seeing him already does._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is utterly pointless, I just really wanted to write Javi being smug/jealous about how many people want his boyfriend and showing him why he picked Javi over all of them.
> 
> STEAMY CHAPTER AHEAD!

Javier was surrounded by a sea of people whispering his boyfriend’s name. It was so amazing to truly discover that he was dating _the_ most famous model in all of Japan. He felt a little smug at the thought, honestly. All around him, men and women were whispering his name reverently and though he didn’t understand everything else they said, it was clear that they were in awe of his beauty. Yuzuru stalked down the runway like it was his stage and he was the master of every person in the audience. He had a cool smugness in the twist of his lips that said he knew exactly who he was and how many people would bow before him.

It was really, really hot. 

When the show ended, though it was only the first of the week, Javier was already waiting for him back at the hotel when he got finished doing interviews with Johnny. When Yuzuru walked in, Javier silently got off the bed, walked over to where he was taking his shoes off, and took him by the waist. “AH!” Yuzuru squeaked, giggling when he grabbed Javi’s arms to balance himself. “Jabi,” he said, only to moan in surprise when Javier kissed him hard and fast. 

Javier pulled away far enough to look into those beautiful brown eyes and murmur against his lips, “I have never been more turned on by anything than you on that stage tonight, and I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Yuzuru shivered in his hold. “Yes, okay. I want, too,” he said, and Javier kissed him hard again. Yuzuru started tugging at his clothes and Javier wasted no time doing the same. They stumbled into the wall by the door, throwing clothes everywhere as they kissed through their disrobing. Javier grabbed Yuzuru’s hips when he was down to his briefs and spun him around. “Nnnnn,” Yuzuru whined as he was pushed hard against the wall. Javier ground his cock against Yuzuru’s ass and moaned before kissing his shoulder and his neck and sliding down his elegant spine, sucking and kissing marks as he went. When he tugged Yuzuru’s briefs off, he buried his face in his ass, making Yuzuru cry out in shock as he licked and pressed his thumbs into Yuzuru’s entrance. “JABI!” he squeaked, moaning helplessly as Javier took him apart with his mouth. “Oh God, Jabi, jabi, fuck me,” Yuzuru begged. Javier felt so powerful to make the sexiest, most perfect man he had ever seen shake and beg for his cock. Javier pushed two fingers into Yuzuru’s ass and licked around them as he opened him up. “AH!” Javier smirked momentarily when he found Yuzuru’s prostate. He fucked him with his fingers and his tongue, not relenting for a second. “Please, please, I will come, Javi, you- you must- oh _fuck_!” Yuzuru moaned. “Javi, s-stop, I’m gonna come already.”

Javier groaned and bit teasingly at one of his cheeks. “Then come. I’ve got you to myself all night,” he said, voice hoarse with arousal, and Yuzuru’s body shook hard at that. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, Javi- NNNNnnn!” Javier fucked him faster with his fingers, licking sucking bruises into his pale, perfect ass. He thrust faster, assaulting Yuzuru’s prostate until he cried out and clenched hard around Javier, shaking violently as he came all over the floor and some of it even got on the wall. “Too- too- Javi.”

Javier understood and gently pulled his fingers out, pressing a gentle kiss to his ass to soothe him. “Go get on the bed. I’ve got to clean that off the wall and floor.”

Yuzuru giggled weakly. “Javi so bad,” he said. He shakily pushed himself back away from the wall and turned to look down at Javier, who was still on his knees. Javier smirked and slid his hands up Yuzuru’s thighs. 

“Oh, you haven’t seen bad yet,” he teased, standing up, hands trailing up Yuzuru’s body as he went. Yuzuru whimpered but the needy look in his dazed eyes said it all. Yuzuru touched Javier’s face before walking away, going to the bed. Javier grinned as he went to the bathroom to get something to clean the wall with. 

When he was finished, he got to the bed and was amused to see Yuzuru waiting on him while lazily touching his own body, stroking his flat stomach and brushing his nipples. Yuzuru smirked when Javier came towards him. “So. What about this ‘bad’ you show me?” he asked daringly.

Javier smirked and crawled onto the bed, straddling Yuzuru. He leaned over him and kissed him teasingly, sighing when Yuzuru sucked on his tongue lazily. “Promise to make me stop if you want me to?” he asked, and Yuzuru’s pupils dilated.

“Oh trust me, I not want you to stop,” he said, and Javier raised an eyebrow. Yuzuru grinned deviously. “I am most wanted model here. Everybody want to fuck me. You get to be only one fucking me. Make me remember why,” he challenged.

Javier gritted his teeth. “You’ve never made me jealous,” he warned. “You might not like that.”

“Trust me, you are good at sex, but I have better,” Yuzuru challenged. “So far,” he added pointedly.

“Oh you’ve had better, huh?” Javier asked, knowing exactly how much of a lie that was, going by all the times Yuzuru told him he was the best he’d ever had. Javier kind of liked this side of Yuzuru. Their relationship was built on love and trust and Yuzuru being a little shit just to get a rise out of him was amusing. “You think I can’t make you scream so loud we get noise complaints?”

Yuzuru smirked knowingly. “I think you try but maybe do not do.”

“I warned you,” Javier said, and then immediately he grabbed Yuzuru’s arm and flipped him over on his stomach. Yuzuru cried out in surprise, but pushed his ass up expectantly. Javier grabbed the lube and did little more than slick himself, trusting he wouldn’t actually hurt Yuzuru after fucking him with his fingers, and grab Yuzuru’s hips and slide home in one thrust. 

“Jabi!” Yuzuru gasped, clearly not expecting that. Javier paused to make sure he wouldn’t say anything else, but instead Yuzuru just shoved his ass back pointedly. 

Javier held his hips as he snapped his hips into him in hard, fast thrusts. Yuzuru whined and whimpered and grabbed the pillows desperately while Javier fucked him so hard the bed shook. He didn’t get the reaction he wanted, however, until he grabbed Yuzuru’s arms and pinned them across his back with one hand while laying over him, using his knees on either side of Yuzuru’s legs to fuck him at a punishing pace. He grabbed Yuzuru’s chin and jaw with his free hand, biting at his neck. “You like that?” Yuzuru whined. “You like me fucking your ass that hard? You like being pinned down and fucked?” he growled, and Yuzuru gasped. 

“Jabiiiii,” he whined, and Javier bit his neck, making him wail. “YES! JABI!” Yuzuru’s eyes rolled and he shuddered. “Need- I need- Jabi-“

“I know what you need,” Javier groaned, and he sat up, pulling out and moving off of Yuzuru.

Yuzuru whined. “No, Jabi, do not stop!” he protested, but Javier just grabbed his legs and pushed him onto his back. He grabbed Yuzuru’s thighs and dragged his ass into his lap. He filled him again in one motion and Yuzuru wailed. At this angle, hips raised and legs spread, Javier knew he was at the perfect angle to hit his prostate every time. “JABI!” Yuzuru wailed when he snapped his hips into him hard and fast, making him jolt with each slap of hips on his ass. “OH FUCK!” Yuzuru wailed, reaching for his cock. 

“Yeah, that’s right, touch yourself,” Javier groaned, feeling his balls tighten significantly. “Fuck, fuck, Yuzuru, you feel so good. Fuck your ass is-“

“Harder!” Yuzuru demanded and Javier was a little shocked, but he didn’t disappoint him. “YES, YES, YES!” Yuzuru chanted, eyes shut. “Jabi, so fucking good. Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!” He cried out and gasped, body shuddering almost as hard as the bed slammed into the wall. Javier saw the way he grasped at the covers with his free hand and knew what was about to happen. “YES! JABI FUCK!” Yuzuru cried out, coming all over himself once more.

Javier growled possessively and slammed into Yuzuru’s clenching body hard. “FUCK!” he cried out as well, pulsing deep inside of Yuzuru. He gasped and panted as he shook through his orgasm. When he finally finished coming, he fell forward, collapsing onto Yuzuru.

Yuzuru grunted in protest but didn’t push him off. He wrapped shaking arms around Javier and held him. He kissed Javier’s jaw. “J-jabi. Oh my God,” he panted, voice trembling. “I think I died,” he said, and Javier huffed out a breathless laugh.

“You died?”

“Yes,” Yuzuru said. “Come too hard. Whole body, it go bye bye. I die from good sex.”

Javier dragged his lips around and kissed Yuzuru’s jaw. “What was that about ‘I’ve had better’, huh?” he teased.

Yuzuru giggled shakily. “You know that lie. You are best lover ever,” he said. He turned and met Javier’s gaze, rubbing their noses together affectionately. “I just want good, hard fucking.”

“Did I meet your expectations?” Javier asked, smiling lazily.

Yuzuru nodded with a sweet smile. “Probably should not do this. I have more modeling and I make you bruise me,” he said, and Javier grimaced.

“Shit, I didn’t even think-“

“It okay. I know it happen and still make you,” Yuzuru said, pecking his lips. “Also, other thing you do that I probably should not let,” he said, biting his lip nervously. “I think you do not use condom,” he said.

Javier’s eyes widened and he paled. “Oh shit.” He pushed himself up and pulled out of Yuzuru, groaning when he saw that he had, indeed, forgot a condom. “Shit. I’m so sorry!” He put a hand over his face. “For the record, I don’t have anything. I’ve been single long enough to know I don’t. Fuck, Yuzu, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t do that on purpose.”

Yuzuru giggled and Javier uncovered his face in confusion. Yuzuru bit his lip. “You are so red,’ he said, and Javier huffed.

“Yuzuru, this is serious-“

“It okay,” Yuzuru said, reaching out to grab Javier’s wrist. “It’s okay. If you say you are healthy, I believe. And I am, too,” he reassured him. “We can get doctor check when we get home to be sure, but I am not worried. I just never let anybody do this, and it probably bad idea.”

“I’m a monumental moron,” Javier confirmed. He looked down at Yuzuru’s puffy, used hole and the cum dripping out of him and blushed even harder. “That is really hot, though,” he mumbled.

Yuzuru snorted. “You so dirty,” he said. He reached down between his legs and felt and grimaced at the sticky, wet feeling. “Ew. Feels icky.”

Javier smiled at his adorable scrunchy face. “Come on. Let me at least lavish you with affection in the shower as apology.”

Yuzuru groaned and held his arms up. “Carry me. Too tired. Legs no working.”

Javier rolled his eyes but did what he said. He scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, always amazed by how light he was. Yuzuru made sweet, adorably doe eyes at him the whole time and stroked Javier’s curls. In the shower, they stood kissing longer than they did showering. Javier kissed Yuzuru to quiet his whimpers as he gently cleaned his ass. “Did I hurt you?” he asked in concern.

“No. Just sensitive,” Yuzuru said. He made a face. “Usually do not have to press inside so much when cleaning up. Very sensitive.”

“Sorry, Nene,” Javier whispered, kissing him again.

“It okay.” Yuzuru smirked suddenly. “Everybody knows I have boyfriend tomorrow,” he joked. He held up a hand and showed Javier he had _bruised_ his wrists.

“Shit, Yuzuru. I hurt you!” Javier said, gently grabbing those slender wrists, holding them up to see. 

“No, no, I just bruise easy,” Yuzuru assured him. “See?” He poked his slowly bruising wrists. “Not even hurt. Look at neck? It way worse,” he said, and Javier groaned at the sight of a hickey on his throat. “Jabi, I scratch back bad before,” he pointed out and Javier remembered. He had talons on him, Yuzuru did. “It okay. Just love bruises,” he reassured him.

Javier smiled slowly. “That’s adorable. Love bruises.”

Yuzuru beamed. “It what it is! Bruises from Javi loving me bit too hard,” he joked. He kissed Javier’s cheek. “You only ever touch with love. You never hurt me unless I want, like fuck ass very hard.”

Javier chuckled. “Alright. We need sleep. You’re getting sappy on me.”

“You like it,” Yuzuru challenged, and then hugged Javier suddenly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Javier reassured him, rubbing his back sweetly. “Always and forever.”

“Good,” Yuzuru said, kissing Javier’s shoulder. “If you come inside, you must love me always and forever. What if you make babies?” he joked and Javier rolled his eyes, swatting him on the ass.

“You’re a demon,” he groaned. “Don’t even joke about that.”

“Oh come on, I am boy, no babies can happen,” Yuzuru said. “It just funny!”

“You’re the worst,” Javier said flatly and Yuzuru whined.

“Heeeyyyy! Do not say this! You are bad!” he said, and when Javier turned off the water and stole the only dry towel and walked away Yuzuru gasped. “JABI! You really are bad! Share!” he whined, following him in a little huff.

Javier loved teasing Yuzuru. His reaction was so adorable it hurt.

~

The makeup artist took one look at Yuzuru the next morning and sighed. “Tell Mr. Weir I need to order more concealer. The good kind.”

Yuzuru blushed but smiled down at his wrists and their bruises. He didn’t like having bruises, but he liked remembering what caused them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing bits and pieces before bed so enjoy!

Yuzuru was excited to introduce Javier to his friends, so at the after party of the second show, he found Javi chatting with some other reporters and rushed up to him. “Jabi!” The other reporters all looked surprise, but Javier just smiled.

“Hey, Yuzu. You were amazing, as always,” he said, greeting him with a hand to his waist. “Guys, you all know Yuzuru Hanyu, the signature model for Weir this season?”

Yuzuru smiled his most model-perfect smile. “Hi, I am stealing Jabi,” he said to them, then grabbed Javier’s wrist and tugged him away. “Come on, I must introduce! You have to meet Shoma!” He smiled when he spotted Shoma and Itsuki and all but skipped over. “Shoma-kun!” he cheered happily. “Shoma, this is Javi,” he said, then turned to Javier. “Jabi, this my friend Shoma, and this his baby brother, Itsuki. Both model for Machiko Models,” he said, and Javier recognized the small, doe-eyed man instantly.

“Oh yeah, you model jewelry a lot, don’t you?” he asked, and Shoma tilted his head then looked at Yuzuru, who translated.

“Sorry,” Yuzuru said, smiling up at Javier. “Shoma do not know English.” 

“Hi, I’m Itsuki, it’s nice to meet you,” the other one said, holding out a hand to shake. “Yuzuru talks about you all the time.”

Yuzuru smiled teasingly. “Itsuki know good English, he just translate for Shoma so Shoma never bother learn.”

Javier smiled, sliding his arm around Yuzuru loosely. “Hi, Itsuki, Shoma. I’m Javier Fernandez.”

“Man, why are you not modeling?” Itsuki asked, looking him up and down. “You look more like a model than any of us!”

Javier grinned. “Oh I couldn’t steal my boyfriend’s thunder,” he joked, then hesitated, looking at Yuzuru in panic. “I-“

Yuzuru giggled. “It okay. Shoma and Itsuki good friends.” He leaned into Javier’s side. “Shoma is bisexual like you so they don’t care.” 

“Speaking of,” Itsuki said, sticking to English. “Don’t look now because Shoma hasn’t noticed, but You Know Who is still depressed after yesterday morning and he’s over at the bar drinking his sorrows.”

Yuzuru sighed heavily. “Oh no.”

Javier raised an eyebrow. “Who is You Know Who?” he asked, and Yuzuru smiled sadly at him.

“Shoma has boy troubles. It not my place to say.” Javier nodded in understanding.

Shoma frowned. “What about Shoma? You guys said my name twice.”

“We’re talking about how you don’t get as many jobs since you’re so short,” Itsuki said and Yuzuru giggled at Shoma’s outraged glare. 

“I’m gonna kick you in the kneecaps,” he threatened and Itsuki just laughed. 

“Okay, we’re gonna go mingle now, have fun!” Yuzuru said, waving to his friends before tugging Javi along. “Jabi, we go meet other friends!”

~

Javier loved how much of a social butterfly Yuzuru was in his element. He met two models from Yuzuru’s management company, Evgenia and Jun Hwan, and was in the middle of being introduced to a tiny little lady named Satoko when none other than Johnny Weir himself came up to them.

“Yuzu-kun!” Yuzuru turned and beamed. 

“Johnny, hi!” He looked over his shoulder and beamed. “Stephane! Hi!” he said, stepping away from Javier’s side to hug the two men arriving at their side. “Javi, this is Stephane, he is do wardrobe for Johnny this season!”

“Hi, I’m Javier,” Javier introduced, shaking hands with the tall, handsome Stephane. 

Yuzuru smiled. “Johnny, Stephane, this my boyfriend, Jabi!” He slid his arms around Javier’s waist proudly. “He is reporter.”

Johnny smirked. “Aren’t you the one Yuzu landed on in New York a few months ago?” he asked and Javier blushed.

“Yeah, what can I say?” He smiled at Yuzuru. “Sometimes life drops what you need right in your lap. Literally.”

Yuzuru giggled, blushing some. “It fate. Perfect man catch me when I fall.” He pretended to swoon and Stephane cooed.

“Ah, so romantic.”

“So you’re the one that made me have to order extra makeup this morning last minute,” Johnny teased, smirking deviously. 

Yuzuru blushed and covered his face and Javier cleared his throat awkwardly. “Oh no. I’m so embarrassed.”

“I so embarrassed too!” Yuzuru whined. “Johnny, no teasing!”

“Well I can’t blame you,” he said, smirking flirtatiously at Javier. “If I had a big, sexy Spanish stallion at my disposal, I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me, too," he said, and Javier smiled uncomfortably. He was very, very clearly not joking. Yuzuru didn’t seem to realize Johnny was absolutely hitting on Javier, either. 

“Yeah, because you’re a slut,” Stephane said, shoving his friend playfully. “Yuzuru, I want you to come meet this adorable boy I’m thinking about taking under my wing and helping out since I did the model thing myself. I want your opinion on his potential!” 

“Okay, sure!” Yuzuru said, then turned to kiss Javier’s cheek. “I be back. You talk and have fun without me,” he said, leaving with a little wave.

Javier sipped his drink and looked around. “So.” He choked on his drink a little when Johnny put a hand on his forearm. “Want to buy me a drink, Papi?” he asked. “I’d love to get to know Yuzuru’s friend better,” he said, and Javier grimaced internally.

He knew exactly how much ‘better’ Johnny wanted to get to know him. He looked around seeking an excuse to say no but there wasn’t one. Yuzuru wouldn’t forgive him for being rude to his idol, so he decided to just agree. “Sure. I could use another drink, too,” he said, reluctantly letting Johnny take his arm as they headed to the bar together.

He really hoped Yuzuru came back quickly.

~

When Yuzuru came back, Javier almost let out an ‘oh thank god’. Johnny Weir was seriously trying to get into his pants even though he knew Javier had a boyfriend. Yuzuru came back with friends. “Shoma-kun is sad so we’re going to go get drinks. Jabi, you want come?” he asked, and Javier scrambled up from his seat.

“Yes, I do!” he said, laughing awkwardly as he smiled at Johnny. "Nice to meet you officially,” he said, then slid his hand to Yuzuru’s waist, guiding him away.

Yuzuru frowned as Shoma and Satoko followed them at Javier’s hasty retreat. “What’s wrong, Jabi?”

Javier scoffed. “Your friend Johnny was hitting on me. A lot. Like, touching my knee and flirting hard,” he murmured in his ear. 

“What?!” Yuzuru gasped. “Wow, he such a slut,” he said in surprise and Javier barked out a laugh. “Oh my God, you hear this?!” He asked, turning to Satoko. 

She giggled. “He is Johnny Weir. He flirt with all men,” she said simply. “Come on. Shoma-kun has sad heart,” he said, rubbing Shoma’s back. “Javi-san, you seem fun. Let’s go to clubbing!”

Javier grinned. “Your English is even better than Yuzu’s!” he praised. “Come on. I love dancing!” 

~

The club they went to was not too packed that they had to wait for long, but the music was loud and the dance floor was alive with lights and colors. They took Shoma to the bar first, all four of them doing shots before Satoko dragged Shoma out to dance. He looked reluctant but too sad to care. Javier followed Yuzuru onto the dancefloor, smiling when Yuzuru immediately put his arms up in the air and started dancing with a happy smile. Javier grabbed his waist and smirked as he danced close to him. 

“I love dancing,” Yuzuru said, smiling brightly. “Silly dance fun. Nobody looking here so I can do.”

Javier tugged their bodies closer, so that their hips moved together as they swayed and twisted. “Your body is made for this. You’re so sexy,” he said proudly. 

Yuzuru beamed. “Javi is not bad either.” He leaned closer, sliding his arms around Javier’s shoulders to whisper in his ear. “Hips dance like they fuck.”

Javier smirked, turning to kiss his cheek. “Dirty Yuzu,” he murmured, but let Yuzuru pull away, dancing wild and free and happy. 

After they danced a few songs, they found the table Satoko and Shoma had grabbed and joined them, Yuzuru wiping at his sweaty face with the cocktail napkin Satoko offered him. “Jabi,” Yuzuru said, panting a little with a smile. “You get drinks? You strong and tall,” he explained and Javier scoffed.

“I’m short like you, but okay.” He asked what they all wanted and he cringed when Shoma ordered a round of shots, looking sullen still. At the bar, when he finally got to place their order, the bartender smiled enticingly at him when she started mixing the cocktails. 

“So. You here with a girl?” she asked. “You are very handsome. Handsome westerner doesn’t come to a bar in Tokyo alone, huh?”

Javier smiled teasingly. “I’m here with three models,” he said, and she whistled.

“Wow, three of them, huh?” She leaned closer. “Want to add a fourth when you take them back to your hotel?” she asked in a low voice and he gave up, snorting and laughing.

“I’m sorry,” he said, covering his mouth at her offended look. “I’m a little tipsy and it was too fun to tease you. I’m sorry, but I’m actually with my boyfriend and his friends,” he explained. “They are models, but I’m with a man.”

She didn’t look amused. “Here are your drinks,” she said, putting them all on a tray in front of him. When she took his credit card, he had a feeling she was going to give herself a big tip on it for the teasing.

He took it and the drinks back to their table, careful of the crowd. “Here you go, guys!” he said. “Martini for Satoko, soda for Yuzu, and shots for Shoma.”

He sat down beside Yuzuru with his own beer and sipped it. “You sure you don’t want to drink anymore?” he asked and Yuzuru made a face.

“You know me, Jabi. Tummy do not like it. Two shots all I want tonight,” he said, rubbing his tummy as he sipped his club soda. He leaned into his side. “So, what that pretty bartender say?” he asked teasingly. “You flirt with Johnny _and_ girl?” he teased.

Javier snickered. “The bartender asked if I wanted a fourth model to take back to my hotel with me,” he said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “I laughed so hard she kind of hated me when I left.”

“Trouble with have cute boyfriend,” Yuzuru said with a fake sigh, pouting at Satoko. “He too sexy!” he whined.

She giggled. “Oh yes. You are so unfortunate. Cute boyfriend is just terrible!”

Shoma muttered something and downed a shot with a sour look on his face. When Satoko started talking with him, Javier leaned closer to Yuzuru. “What’s the full story with Shoma?” he whispered. “He get dumped?”

Yuzuru bit his lip and turned to whisper to Javier. “Shoma, he fall in love with best friend. He hold hope for many years. But see best friend kissing man at bar, he realize holding hope is only bad so he ask for new makeup artist – his old one is best friend – and they argue and he cry and confess he loves Jason and always has and no healing happen if they see together often. Then Jason see him here first day and hug him like old friend and forget he cannot anymore, so it break Shoma heart _again_.”

Javier grimaced. That sounded really terrible. “Poor guy. Losing his best friend because he’s in love with him. That has to be terrible.” He looked into Yuzuru’s eyes. “His friend really doesn’t feel the same?”

Yuzuru shook his head. “Shoma’s brother, he is with Jason now. Jason and Itsuki fight because Itsuki think Jason feel the same, but Jason say he does not think about it before, he think it is not even possible, so he does not feel same now, and Itsuki mad because Jason wants Shoma to stay friends and do not understand how bad Shoma hurts.”

Javier sighed. “I guess I see it from both sides,” he admitted and Yuzuru frowned. “If you’re best friends with someone and never realize you could possibly love them or them love you, it has to be shocking to suddenly have your best friend cut you out of their life because _they_ fell in love.” He grinned and pecked Yuzuru’s lips. “Good thing I’m already in love with my best friend,” he said and Yuzuru giggled.

“I love you, Jabi,” he said, stealing another sweet kiss.

“Shoma? Shoma?!” They popped out of their own little world to see Satoko looking concerned as Shoma left the table, swaying some as he disappeared into the crowd of dancers. “Javi, stand up and see if you see him,” she said, and Javier stood up, looking over the heads of dancers down on the dancefloor. When he spotted him, Shoma had already found a dance partner. A tall, handsome guy had Shoma by the hips already, smirking down at him.

“He’s fine,” Javier said, sitting down again. “He’s just dancing with a guy.”

Yuzuru sighed and shook his head. “Poor Shoma-kun.”

Satoko nodded. “Itsuki tells me everything that happened. Poor Shoma.” She shook her head. “Hopefully he can find someone else and start over?”

“I hope so.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short and I"m sorry but I wrote it while I was in America! I'm home but have jet lag so ENJOy!!!

Shoma didn’t feel good. He knew he drank too much already, but he thought it was for the best. But dancing after so many shots made his stomach hurt. “I need to go,” he said, trying to pull away from his dance partner.

“What? No, come on.” He smirked down at Shoma and rubbed his hip. “Don’t you like dancing with me?”

Shoma smiled uncomfortably. “Yeah, but unless you want me to puke on you, you might wanna let me go,” he said, and the guy let go. 

“Okay, come on. You’ve had too much to drink. I’ll help you to the toilets in case you’re going to puke,” he offered, and Shoma nodded, letting the guy take his arm and help him stumble through the dance crowd to the toilets. 

When they got inside, however, instead of help him to a stall, when Shoma looked around, they weren’t in the bathroom at all. They were outside of the club and Shoma frowned, nausea all but forgotten. “What’s going on?” he asked, and the guy smirked and just led Shoma away from the club. “Hey, I’m- I-“

“You’re that model, right?” he asked, grinning. “Come on. I’ll take you to go get some medicine.”

Suddenly Shoma felt a wave of panic. “Hey!” He shook the guy off of him and backed away, swaying. “What the fuck are you doing?!” he demanded. “I’m not-“

The guy grabbed his wrist and Shoma gasped, crying out at the pain. “Yeah, you are.” He leaned in and whispered in Shoma’s ear as he struggled. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a model.” 

Shoma, in a blind panic, kicked the guy in the leg and shoved away from him as he cursed and crouched to grab his injured shin. Shoma turned and just _ran_. He was drunk and couldn’t read most of the signs as fast as he was running, but he knew he had to get far away as possible. 

When he finally ran out of strength and doubled over, puking into a very luckily placed garbage can, he fell onto his knees, spitting and panting. He looked around the deserted street he ended up on, swaying still. He looked up at the closed restaurant he was in front of and he dug his phone out of his pocket. 

He _thought_ he hit Itsuki’s contact, but when the voice that answered wasn’t his, he didn’t care. “Shoma? Shoma, what’s wrong? Shoma-kun?” Jason asked frantically. “Shoma, you haven’t called me in weeks. Did something happen? Is Itsuki-“

Shoma just let out a sob, falling onto his ass instead of his knees. He leaned against the garbage can and cried. “J-Jason. Jason, I’m scared,” he sobbed. “Please. Help me.” He recited the name of the restaurant he was in front of, and then just cried.

“Shit, fuck, I’ll be there,” Jason said, and Shoma just curled up in a ball, crying while Jason stayed on the line even as he left the hotel, got a cab, and comforted Shoma the whole time. 

~

When Jason got to the restaurant, it was closed. He got out of the cab, asking the drive to wait for him, and looked around. It was only when he heard sniffles from across the street that he looked over and saw feet sticking out from behind a garbage can. He cursed and ran over, only to find Shoma leaning against the garbage can, curled in a tiny ball, crying and shaking. “Shoma!” He ducked down and grabbed his face, looking at him. “Shoma, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Shoma choked out a sob and Jason could smell alcohol and vomit and grimaced. “He was gonna rape me!” he sobbed, and Jason’s heart _dropped_.

“What?!” He pulled Shoma into his arms immediately. “Shoma? What happened?”

Shoma clung to him, sobbing. “I was- I went to a club. With Yuzuru and his boyfriend and Satoko and- and I was dancing and drinking and I felt bad-“ He stopped and whimpered. “I threw up.”

“It’s okay,” Jason soothed.

Shoma sobbed harder. “The guy I was dancing with said he would help me to the bathroom cause I was feeling sick, but then we were outside, and- and he said ‘I always wanted to fuck a model’ and he- he tried to make me go with him! He was going to rape me!” he sobbed. “So I- I ran. I kicked him and ran and I- I don’t know where I am and I’m so cold and I’m _scared_ -“

“You’re safe,” Jason said firmly. “You’re safe and you’re okay.” He helped Shoma to his feet and supported his weight as he got him to the cab. The cab driver didn’t look happy, but Jason just gave him the name of the hotel and held Shoma as he cried, clinging to Jason hard.

~

When Shoma woke up he knew two things: He was horribly hungover, and he was in a strange hotel room. He sat up slowly, whimpering against the light and movement. He looked around, and fear mounted. He didn’t know where he was. He was in a stranger’s hotel room and he had no memory of how he got there. He saw his pants on the floor and he paled as suddenly memories came flushing back of someone trying to take him from the club while he was drunk.

Shoma panicked, shoving the covers off of himself to see if he was naked. “No, no, no, no,” he gasped, seeing he wasn’t naked, but he was in boxers. He closed his eyes, tears filling his eyes as he shifted, trying to feel if he was sore. He didn’t feel anything. He reached into his boxers, between his legs to be sure, and he opened his eyes, relieved when he didn’t feel cum on his skin or pain as he touched himself down there. 

He got up and swayed from the hangover pain as he looked around the room. He walked to the dresser to see what phone was lying on it, only to pale when he picked it up and the lock screen as his own face, but it wasn’t his phone. He looked around the room for any thing identifying, but all he saw was his clothes from last night hanging up to dry while clearly still damp. He whimpered fearfully because he had _no_ idea where he was. He couldn’t see his phone anywhere and he wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do. He couldn’t very well run away in his boxers alone. 

Just when he was thinking of using the hotel room phone to call the front desk, the door beeped and opened. He jumped back, facing it in fear, only to feel a rush of fear/anxiety/relief when _Jason_ walked in, carrying bags. “J-Jason?”

Jason looked up, eyes wide. “Oh, good. You’re awake.” He walked over quickly, putting the bags on the table before approaching Shoma. “Are you okay?” He grabbed his shoulders, looking him over. “Oh my God, I was so scared!” He hugged Shoma suddenly and Shoma held his arms limply at his sides, very confused.

“J-Jason?” He closed his eyes. “Where am I?”

Jason pulled back, blushing some. “You don’t remember?” Shoma shook his head and Jason sighed heavily. “Shit.” He rubbed his arms gently. “I’m so sorry to tell you this but- but someone tried to- to-“

Shoma felt ill. “I remember. I remember a man trying to- to take me away from the club while I was really, really drunk,” he said. “I just- I don’t remember.” He whimpered. “I woke up thinking he had- had taken me to his hotel,” he confessed.

Jason paled. “No. No, you got away.” He hugged him again. And this time Shoma hugged him back, needing to feel safe. “You called me. You said Itsuki so I think you got the wrong contact, but you called me and told me where to get you. And when I got there, you said someone was going to rape you but you ran away. I’ve never been more scared in my life.” He rubbed Shoma’s back and Shoma whimpered. 

“Why am I naked?”

Jason sighed, pulling away to look at him with an apologetic smile. “Your clothes were covered in puke,” he said, and Shoma grimaced. 

“Ew.”

“Yeah.” Jason rubbed his arm again. “I know we’re not on the best of terms right now, but of course, I wasn’t going to just send you back to your room alone. I had to help. You were really drunk and I needed to wash your clothes in the sink to keep the smell from making you more sick.”

Shoma groaned. “Fuck. You didn’t have to do all of that for me. You should have just called Mihoko-“

“Shoma.” Jason held his shoulders. “You had a traumatic night. Someone tried to abduct you. I wouldn’t just shove you off on someone who would chastise you.”

Shoma looked at him, biting his lip. Jason looked so sincere. He saw so much in those big, expressive eyes. He missed him so fucking much and it hurt so bad to think that he missed this. Worse than all of that, he remembered why he wasn’t able to identify the rooms owner in the first place. “Jason… why am I your lock screen?” he asked softly.

Jason blushed and looked away. “Because I miss you.” He swallowed visibly and Shoma’s throat tightened. “Shoma, I-“ Jason looked at him, eyes brimming with tears. “I miss you so much it hurts,” he confessed. “Knowing I hurt you is the worst and I’m sorry.” He whimpered. “I missed your smile. I missed your face. I missed the way you say my name. I-“ Jason sniffled, a tear streaking his cheek. “I didn’t know I was allowed to love you back, but I always have. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t understand you were really flirting. But why would you?” He scoffed wetly. “You’re one of the hottest models I’ve ever met and I’m just- I’m just-“

“Everything,” Shoma said softly. He looked at Jason, hope filling his lungs as he found his strength. “You’re everything to me, Jason. You have been since I was seventeen years old.” He licked his lips and took a risk. He reached up and touched Jason’s stubbled cheek. “I’ve been in love with you my whole adult life, Jason. Who cares what my job is? You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

Jason smiled slowly, tears streaking his cheeks more. “I never let myself go there, but I- I feel the same. You’re so amazing, Shoma. I- I just-“

“I love you,” Shoma said, then pulled Jason into a hug. He clung to him. “I love you so fucking much. Please tell me there’s hope one day you might feel the same.”

Jason’s arms came up to wrap around him and hold him and he whimpered. “I always have, Shoma. I just didn’t let myself admit it.” They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment and Shoma surged up onto his toes, pressing his lips to Jason’s. Jason sighed against his lips, kissing back slowly as he stroked a thumb across Shoma’s shoulder. When they broke apart, Jason beamed and it was like the sunrise after a stormy night, and Shoma couldn’t help but feel more in love than ever. He hugged Jason tight, tucking his face into Jason’s neck.

Shoma laughed wetly as Jason held him and he held him right back.

~

Yuzuru had been a little worried about leaving the club without Shoma the night before. However, when they arrived at the makeup and wardrobe room, Satoko a little worse for wear more than Yuzuru, they saw Shoma was already there. More than that, he was getting his makeup done by Jason.

Yuzuru saw their smiles and his heart warmed. “Hey, Shoma. Where did you end up last night?” he asked carefully, worried maybe something happened to him.

Shoma flinched a little, but when Jason put a hand on his shoulder, Shoma looked up at Jason with a warm smile. “Right where I belong,” he said and Jason giggled sweetly and leaned in to kiss his forehead.

“You’re too sweet, Sho,” he mumbled, turning around to grab the eyeshadow and hide his blush. 

Yuzuru looked at Satoko, who beamed and threw her arms up. He just raised a fist in solidarity, beaming as well. He was so happy to have Shoma’s broken heart mended.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also very short but WE ARE GETTING PLACES NOW KIDS!
> 
> (Yes, I'm still jetlagged)

Seeing Shoma and Jason happy together was fun, but not nearly as fun as pushing them for details. “So, how did you end up together when last night Shoma was drinking his pains away?” Satoko pushed.

“Yeah, I wondered why you didn’t bring him back to our room,” Itsuki said, then smirked at Jason. “Why Jason, did you deflower my big brother?!”

Shoma glared at him, cheeks bright red. “Just because I’ve never had a boyfriend or girlfriend doesn’t mean I’m a virgin, asshole. Also we didn’t have sex.”

Jason smiled pleasantly, still putting concealer on Shoma’s face. “We’ve kissed a lot though,” he said happily and Shoma looked back at him, smiling shyly. Jason tapped his cheek with his makeup brush. “Someone was too hungover to do more than cuddle and kiss.”

Shoma ducked his eyes and Yuzuru hummed. “What did happen there? Last we saw you, you were dancing with a man that wasn’t Jason.”

Shoma paled and Jason stiffened. However, Shoma looked at Yuzuru boldly. “I got sick. When I was dancing, I felt like I might puke and- and the guy I was dancing with offered to help me.” He bit his lip and shook his head. “He tried to take me home with him because I was too drunk to say no.”

Yuzuru’s blood ran cold and Satoko paled. “Oh God, Shoma, are you okay?!”

Shoma nodded. “When he basically told me he planned on raping me, I kicked him really hard and just ran as fast as I could anywhere I could, and when I finally ran out of strength, I called Jason and he came to get me.” He smiled faintly, looking at Jason. “I don’t remember it still, but he took care of me and cared for me when I was hung over and when I told him what happened he cried with me,” he said warmly. 

Jason smiled softly. “I love you,” he said gently, and in English, making Shoma blush. “I was sad we were fighting and so happy to see you but I hated the circumstances. I wish you had never been in that situation, but I’m not sad we got together because of it.”

Shoma beamed. “Me neither,” he said, and Jason leaned in to peck his lips gently. 

Satoko and Yuzuru cooed audibly at how adorable they were together. 

“I won’t say it was worth almost getting raped,” Shoma started, looking at Jason still. “But finding out that the man I’ve loved for so long did love me and just hadn’t allowed himself to show it is the best thing ever. I’m so happy. I’ve never been this happy,” he gushed, giggling sweetly.

Jason sniffled, eyes glassy. “Me, too, Shoma.” He groaned, continuing to do Shoma’s makeup. “God, I’m too emotional. And he’s too hungover. Covering these bags under his eyes is not easy when I would rather kiss him senseless.”

Shoma giggled. “I wouldn’t complain if you did,” he said, biting his lip. “Besides. I feel a lot better now and really hate that when I woke up in just my boxers we only hugged,” he flirted, winking at Jason. “You’re so beautiful to wake up to. I’d love to-“

“Okay, not in front of your baby brother,” Jason chastised, giggling and blushing. 

Itsuki mimed puking. “Gross. I want to kill myself. Congratulations.”

The door opened with a bang. “Alright, my lovelies!” Yuzuru looked up and Shoma turned around as Johnny came in. “How are you today,Yuzu?” he asked, putting an arm around his waist.

Yuzuru smiled but narrowed his eyes, showing how fake it was. He hadn’t forgotten what Javier told him the night before about Johnny hitting on him. Yuzuru wasn’t afraid of addressing the issue either. Johnny could say what he wanted about Yuzuru aging, but Yuzuru knew how wanted he was by every designer in the business. “A lot better since know you try seducing with my boyfriend and it not work,” he said, and Satoko put a hand over her mouth in surprise and Jason gasped and turned to pack up his makeup.

“Well, Damn,” Itsuki said, biting back an impressed grin.

Johnny looked slightly flustered but hid it well. “Oh come on, you know how I am-“

“And you know he is _my_ boyfriend,” Yuzuru said with a fake laugh. “Jabi do not date old whore who hit on other boy boyfriend, he date me,” he said, and everybody’s jaws dropped. Yuzuru patted his shoulder. “I like you, Johnny. But do not forget, Jabi my boyfriend. Flirting is not okay,” he said, then pulled away to go grab Satoko’s hand and walk out since they were all dressed for the show.

When they got outside, they just burst into giggles.

~

Yuzuru had hoped that was all there was to it, just him telling Johnny to back off and they go on with it. However, when there was a last minute wardrobe change, he looked at the high-heeled boots with a grim feeling. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong, Yuzu?” Satoko asked, and Yuzuru bit his lip. 

“Johnny is a bitch,” he said bluntly. He put on the shoes, cringing as he stood up. “I call him an old whore and he tries to remind me I’m getting old, too.”

“You’re not old,” Satoko argued. “And why does heels make you old?”

Yuzuru looked at her, biting his lip. “I- I have a bad ankle. I sprained it on a runway a year ago and it never healed entirely. Every time I wear heels, I end up hurting my ankle again. He gave me these knowing I’ll hurt the whole time I walk in them.”

Satoko’s eyes widened. “Wow. That’s just cruel.”

“Well, calling him an old whore wasn’t exactly un-cruel,” Yuzuru said with a sigh. “Damn it,” he said, walking around some. He could walk in them, it wasn’t like he couldn’t, but it already made his ankle twinge from the height of the heels. “Well at least I’m not a girl so nobody puts me in stilettos,” he said grumpily. 

“Yeah, you really are lucky there,” she said, glaring at the five inch stilettos sitting in her wardrobe stall.

~

Yuzuru had been right. As expected, after walking in those heeled boots for so many hours, when he finally got to go back to the hotel with Javi, he was in pain that made him limp.

“Cari, are you okay?” Javier asked, looking at him limping as they walked into the hotel lobby.

Yuzuru nodded, biting his lip. “My ankle hurt but it okay.”

Javier sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He stepped in front of Yuzuru and crouched some.

“What? No! Jabi, people will look!” Yuzuru said, looking around shyly.

“The other option is I pick you up and carry you like a princess,” Javier threatened, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

“You would not,” he countered.

“Oh?” Yuzuru watched in shock was Javier turned around and, without warning or much effort it appeared, scooped him up, making him help and scramble to grab Javier’s shoulders.

“JABI!” he squealed, blushing when he saw people turning to look. “Jabi, stop! I am famous-“

“You have on a mask, nobody will know,” Javier said, ignoring the scandalized looks they got the whole way across the lobby.

Yuzuru just hid his face and hoped nobody recognized him. He was so embarrassed he wanted to die. When they got in the elevator, he smacked Javi on the shoulder. “You are jerk,” he said, and Javier rolled his eyes.

“I’m a concerned boyfriend. Even if it’s a spectacle, I’m not ashamed of being rude if it means you aren’t walking on a hurt leg.”

Yuzuru sighed and relaxed, knowing he wasn’t going to win this fight. Javier in caring mode was insufferably serious about what he said. Yuzuru cut his finger on a can one night he stayed with Javi and Javier had made him wash it with soap and water, apply antibacterial cream, and then put a bandage on it and it was just a little cut. “Why you so annoying?” Yuzuru grumbled

Javier kissed his cheek. “Because I love you,” he said and Yuzuru couldn’t help smile at that. 

When they got to the room, Javier put him down so they could go inside, and he knelt down to help Yuzuru with his shoes. He then let him limp over to the bed and lay down with a heavy sigh. Javier followed him and helped him settle and prop his leg up on a pillow. He looked down at his swollen ankle and frowned. “What did you do to it?” he asked, gently rubbing his shin as he looked at his foot.

Yuzuru grumbled. “I sprained my ankle. Year ago. It never heal right. Boots with heels today hurt me more. Make me bend foot weird way to make bad muscle not happy.”

Javier crawled up the bed and kissed him sweetly. “I’m sorry your foot hurts, Nene. Why didn’t you ask if you could not wear the boots?”

Yuzuru sighed. “It punishment,” he confessed. “I call Johnny ‘old whore’ for flirting with Jabi and it change boots after.”

Javier’s jaw clenched. “He purposefully hurt you like that? He knew your ankle was bad, and did that on purpose?” He sat up, glaring at the wall. “I should go give him a piece of my mind.”

Yuzuru smiled at Javier’s protective streak. “It okay, Jabi.” He tugged him back down and shifted to lay his head on Javier’s shoulder. “Johnny know not mess with my man now,” he said, and Javier smiled at him. 

Javier shifted to hold Yuzuru, his arm around his shoulders so Yuzuru could pillow his head better and tuck into his side. “Your man, huh?”

Yuzuru grinned teasingly. “Of course. Jabi alllll mine.” He tickled Javier’s hip. “I am Jabi’s too, though. So it fair.”

Javier smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuzuru’s temple. “I love you, Yuzu.” Yuzuru closed his eyes and leaned into Javier’s cheek against his head. He enjoyed this type of moment, where they were just quiet together, no need to talk or do anything. They could just relax and take comfort from each other’s warmth. 

Also Yuzuru just really, really loved the way Javier smelled. He turned as much as he could without dislodging his foot and tucked his face into Javier’s chest. He breathed deeply and hummed happily. Javier chuckled. “Did you just sniff me?”

Yuzuru giggled quietly, eyes still shut. “Jabi smells good. Always. I do not know what make it. Maybe clothes soap you use. Maybe perfume.”

“Cologne,” Javier corrected and Yuzuru hummed. “I actually don’t use cologne. I just trust good hygiene to make me smell good without needing it. My shampoo smells good, though.” After a moment Javier began to stroke his back gently. “Actually, I read somewhere that humans give off pheromones just like animals do. And a lot of times, people who are long term partners, they are actually proven to be unknowingly attracted to their partner’s pheromones. Like, they did a study where they had different people wear a shirt for an hour and then they put all the shirts out and asked one of their partners to pick which shirt smelled the best and they always picked up their partner’s shirt even if an hour isn’t long enough to really smell like anybody.”

Yuzuru smiled, feeling butterflies. “Maybe good smelling Jabi means we are meant to be,” he mumbled tiredly. 

Javier kissed the top of his head. “I hope so. I’ve never felt so comfortable with someone before you.”

Yuzuru nodded, patting his tummy lightly. “Jabi most comfortable person I know, too.” He whined. “I need get ready for bed, but do not want to move.”

Javier kissed his head again. “I’ll go get your toothbrush and contact case and face wash set out for you so you don’t have to be on your foot longer than necessary,” he said, and Yuzuru opened his eyes as Javier started moving. 

He sat, propped on his elbows, smiling at Javier even more. “You are best boyfriend ever. Thank you.”

Javier just leaned in and kissed his cheek with a cheesy ‘smack’. “You’re my man, after all, soooo,” he teased and Yuzuru rolled his eyes, giggling. “I’ll be right back.” Yuzuru watched him walk away and he sighed, falling back onto his back. 

One day, Yuzuru thought, was going to marry that man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Javier had never seen Shoma on a runway, though he met him as Yuzuru’s friend, but when he took the stage at day three of the Weir shows, he was _stunned_. The shy little dude he met (though with tons of alcohol giving him outgoingness) was gone and replaced as a very handsome, very sexy model. He was short for anybody but definitely a model, but as he strutted down the stage, he dominated everybody’s attention. His eyes looked dangerously seductive and his shoulders looked very broad and masculine in the outfit Weir gave him. He had eye makeup on that made him look like a sex-demon in his metal arm cuffs and heavy boots. Javier had never really looked at a man before Yuzuru, and he definitely was drawn to his boyfriend because of his feminine charm with a masculine side, but in that moment, he kind of thought that, if he was single, he would definitely let Shoma bend him over a table. It was kind of amazing. 

What was funny, however, was leaving the show and running into Jason and Shoma making out backstage. “Oh wow. I guess you guys made up?” Javier asked, startling them apart as they stood in the wings in a passionate embrace.

Shoma blushed and Jason smiled, hugging Shoma close. “Um, kind of? Shoma had a traumatic incident last night and called me for help and we made up.” He looked down at the man hiding his face in Jason’s collar. “We’re in love and it’s awesome,” he said, and Javier cooed.

“I’m happy for you. He was so sad last night. I was really worried,” he said gently. He winked. “Besides, as hot as you looked on stage tonight, Shoma, I can’t blame him for jumping you backstage. If I was single…” he trailed off and winked, making Shoma blush and hide his face again. It was amazing how someone so shy could be so outgoing on the runway. He then excused himself, going to see Yuzuru while Yuzuru’s friends continued cuddling and making out. 

When he found him, he pouted because Yuzuru was sitting with his leg propped up while his makeup artist took his makeup off. “Oh, Baby,” he cooed, and Yuzuru opened his eyes, smiling up at him. “Are you okay?” he asked, making a show of leaning down and kissing Yuzuru’s ankle.

Yuzuru giggled. “I am fine. Boots just hurt. It not swelling tonight. Just sore.” He wiggled his toes. “I am okay. Promise. We go to after party and I just sit more so it not hurt.”

Javier rubbed his calf soothingly. “Want to just go back to the hotel room and make an early night of it? I can rub your feet while you do a face mask and watch cat videos,” he offered.

Yuzuru sighed dramatically. “Jabi know me so well,” he said warmly. “No, we go party. Show face. Be pretty. You must talk to other designer,” he reminded him. “You are working, not just be boyfriend support. I do not want boss mad at you.”

Javier felt a wave of love for his boyfriend and the amount of understanding Yuzuru had. He wasn’t like some people Javier had dated who wanted his attention all the time. It wasn’t that Javier had only dated attention whores, but everybody wanted their lover to look at them after a hard day even if they knew he had other responsibilities. Yuzuru was very conscious of Javier’s career. “You’re a great boyfriend, mi amor,” he said, rubbing his calf lovingly. “I’ll do my work then find you so we can go back to the hotel room?” he offered.

Yuzuru nodded, smiling. “Sound good for me.” He smiled at the makeup lady after Javier walked away. As he left, he stopped outside the door because he heard Yuzuru talking. “I have the best boyfriend. He’s so sweet to me,” he gushed in English since she wasn’t Japanese.

“He’s a very handsome man. You’re lucky, Hanyu-senshu,” she said, Javier smiled fondly.

“I know I am.” He giggled faintly. “One day, I will marry this man,” he said confidently, and she giggled back.

Javier put his hands over his chest, feeling a surge of love at how sure of that Yuzuru sounded. He almost wanted to cry for some reason, because he was so sure of it, too. Yuzuru was it for him and he knew it. It was still so soon but he was sure of it. They were going to be together for the rest of their lives and Javier couldn’t wait for the day in a year or so he could propose to his perfect Yuzuru.

~

Shoma was so blissfully happy to hold Jason’s hand and walk around with him at the after party. He never took a plus one, but he couldn’t let Jason out of his sight just yet during the first day of their new relationship. They were both glowing and Shoma wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

He regretted that decision quickly. 

“Who is that with Shoma Uno? The white guy. He’s clearly not a model.”

“Shoma Uno is gay? I really figured someone that handsome could do better.”

“Hey, Shoma.” Shoma turned and saw one of the models from his agency approaching. “You did good today.” She looked at Jason curiously. “Who’s the white guy? Surely not your date with that face.” She chuckled. “And how do you talk? You suck at English.”

Jason’s hurt expression after hearing multiple people basically call him ugly was enough to piss Shoma off. Before he could say anything to defend him, though, Jason spoke up. “Because he speaks Japanese, bitch.” He fidgeted in place. “I know I’m not handsome, but you could at least not say it to my face.” He tugged his hand out of Shoma’s. “I’m going to just go. I don’t want to cause you more trouble.”

Shoma tried to catch his hand but he slipped away. He glared back at her. “Fuck off,” he said, then rushed after Jason. “Jason!”

He caught him halfway across the dance floor. “Hey, stop.” He grabbed his elbow and Jason turned around, jaw clenched. “Jason, please-“

“No, I don’t want to cause trouble,” Jason said, voice weak. “I usually get ignored at these parties, but I can’t take being called ugly all night.”

“Fuck them,” Shoma said fiercely. “You’re beautiful,” he stressed. He reached up to touch Jason’s perfect jawline and his attractive scruff. “Your face is amazing. Your body from what I’ve felt is amazing. You have the most perfect eyes ever,” he stressed. “There isn’t a model here that has anything close to you.”

Jason sniffled, rolling his eyes. “Shoma, come on. I’ve got a huge, ugly nose. I have big ears. My hair is impossible to deal with. My skin isn’t the best. I-“

“I’ve been looking at your face for years now, Jason,” Shoma defended. “I lost my breath the day you showed up with short hair because you were so gorgeous.” 

Jason smiled cautiously. “Wait, is that why you stuttered all day?”

Shoma nodded, blushing. “Yes. You’re so beautiful. I don’t know why they don’t see it other than the fact they’re stuck up supermodels.” He stroked Jason’s cheek. “I don’t want to be here if you don’t want to be here.”

Jason sighed. “I still don’t want to be here, Shoma.”

“Then let’s go,” Shoma said. He smirked suddenly and stood on his toes, balancing with his hands on Jason’s shoulders. “Hey, want to go back to your hotel room?” he whispered, and Jason’s breath hitched.

“Yes, absolutely,” Jason said, and Shoma giggled as Jason took his hand and led the way. Shoma saw Yuzuru looking at them in confusion and he just waved and winked, laughing when Yuzuru’s jaw dropped. 

~

Javier followed Yuzuru’s scandalized expression and saw a giggling Shoma practically dragged out by Jason and he snorted. “Well they clearly aren’t trying to take it slow,” he said, hand resting on Yuzuru’s hip. 

“Oh my God, Shoma do sex. Ew,” Yuzuru said, sighing.

Javier grinned and handed him his ginger ale. “Here you go. I’m gonna go do my job and when I’m back we can leave.” He kissed his cheek quickly and paused on his way back. “Maybe later we can follow their example,” he said, and Yuzuru snorted, giggling as he pushed Javier’s face away.

“You so dirty,” he said, and Javier just winked as he left to go work. 

~

Shoma lay panting and staring at the ceiling in utter shock. Jason at his side was no better, chest heaving just as bad as Shoma’s, eyes just as wide as he stared into the distance. “I- wow. What the fuck?” Shoma asked, still trying to feel his legs.

“I know, right?” Jason asked, sounding dazed. “That- I-“

“Why the hell haven’t we been fucking since we met?!” Shoma asked, still stunned.

“Well you were underage, so there’s that,” Jason said, laughing breathlessly. “Holy shit, Shoma.”

Shoma was still boneless as Jason found enough strength to roll over and grab tissues from the bed table. Shoma couldn’t even move his arms yet after the _best sex_ of his life. “I’ve never just- done that,” Shoma blurted out. “Like, I felt things I didn’t know existed? That thing you did at the end? My God.”

Jason chuckled and cleaned Shoma up since he was still too fucked out. “Honestly, it was nothing special. I just never had it feel so good.”

Shoma looked at him in shock still. “Jason, you made me come without touching me. _Twice_ ,” he stressed. “Twice! How?!”

Jason shrugged, blushing. “I don’t know! I mean, I just did normal stuff but it worked so much better than usual. I never felt so good before just being inside of someone. Like, it’s always good, but it’s like more nerves were being stimulated than I ever knew existed.”

“Right?!” Shoma asked. He looked at Jason in wonder and Jason just smiled and leaned in to peck his lips. “I may not have had the most sex ever, but I have a prostate vibrator, Jason. Like, THAT wasn’t as good as you fucking me!”

Jason smirked. “Ooohh, kinky. I want to play with that when we get home,” he teased. He leaned over Shoma, bracing himself on his elbow as he lay over him, stroking his waist. “Maybe it’s love?” he asked jokingly.

Shoma blushed. “I don’t know, maybe that’s not the craziest thing ever? I’ve never wanted anybody the way I want you all the time.”

Jason’s eyes softened and he leaned in to kiss Shoma again. Shoma signed into the kiss, raising a heavy hand to cup Jason’s face. “I love you, Shoma,” he whispered and Shoma smiled, looking into Jason’s twinkling eyes. 

“I love you, Jason.” He giggled suddenly. “Oh my God, I’m like, sex drunk. You fucked me senseless. I’ve never felt like this before.”

Jason laid down and curled his arms around Shoma, facing him from their shared pillow. “You’ve never loved anybody before,” he pointed out and Shoma beamed.

“True. I’ve been in love with you my whole adult life.” He rolled onto his side so their faces were inches apart, putting his arm around him. “I’m so happy, Jason.”

Jason rubbed his side in slow, soothing strokes. “So. You weren’t a virgin. But you’ve never dated anybody. You just… hook up?”

Shoma blushed. “I mean, not habitually.” He bit his lip. “I lost my virginity when I was nineteen to this guy who I was modeling with on a shoot. The one with the beach,” he said, and Jason visibly thought back. “And then last year I- I did it with a guy because I was angry at you and wanted to remind myself you wouldn’t love me so why shouldn’t I fuck somebody?” He made a face. “I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. Probably something stupid.”

Jason smiled sadly. “That’s it?”

Shoma nodded. “I love you. I didn’t want to date anybody in case you ever loved me back.”

“Oh Shoma.” Jason pulled him into his arms and Shoma tucked his head under Jason’s chin. “I wish I hadn’t hurt you for so long. I had no idea.” 

Shoma shook his head, hugging Jason close. “You are here now. That’s all that matters.”

“Definitely,” Jason sighed, holding Shoma the way Shoma had always wanted him to hold him. It was the best feeling in the world. 

~

Yuzuru laughed while Javier was brushing his teeth and when he stuck his head out of the bathroom to see what had him cracking up, Yuzuru looked up, giggling. “Shoma text me and ask if sex with love always make you come twice and lose feeling in his legs! Damn. Jason must have good cock.”

Javier snorted around his toothbrush. “What, you complaining?” he asked, and Yuzuru just shook his head, smiling sweetly.

“No, because he is right. Sex with love way better than sex without love. Javi give me best sex ever,” he said, then giggled. “You never make me lose feeling in legs, though,” he teased.

Javier smirked. “Oh, I bet I could if I tried,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes darkened and he crooked a finger at Javier, gesturing for him to come there. Javier winked and went to spit and rinse before going to do his very best to wreck Yuzuru properly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will also frustrate you where I end it, but never fear, the next chapter will be exactly what this one hints at it being.

Javier smiled in amusement as Shoma sat beside Jason making eyes at him when they all went out to dinner together. “You guys are all glowing and adorable,” he teased.

“We were same bad,” Yuzuru said, subtly sliding his hand into Javi’s under the table. “Remember how we talk so much at first date we cannot order?” he asked, and Javier felt a swell of affection for his boyfriend.

“Yeah. That was the best first date I’ve ever been on.” Internally he really hoped it was the last first date, too.

“And at museum!” Yuzuru giggled. “Oh my God, guys.” He swapped to Japanese, and Javier could only slightly keep up. 

“So Javi took me to a science museum as our second date and oh my God, it was so fun!” he gushed. “We made out during the planetarium show and took over the arcade games at the kids center and made moms mad at us.”

Jason smiled, looking down at Shoma. “We haven’t went on a date yet. Where should I take you?” he asked. Shoma smirked and leaned in to whisper something that had Jason snort even as he blushed. “I already did that, though.”

“Ew, do not talk about sex at the table,” Yuzuru whined. “Gross.”

“I want to go hiking,” Jason said, smiling at Shoma. “A hiking date sounds amazing!”

“That sounds like exercise,” Shoma whined. “Don’t you want to go see a movie or something?”

Jason grinned. “Come on. Exercise is good for you! You’re a model, shouldn’t you be worried about your figure?”

“No,” Shoma said bluntly. “If I break into a sweat, I want to die.” He grinned. “Except during sex. That’s a great way to exercise! If we have sex all the time, I’ll lose weight!”

“Oh my God, Shoma!” Jason laughed, putting his hands over his eyes. 

Yuzuru looked back at Javier and Javier grinned. “I got enough to understand,” he said, and Yuzuru beamed.

“They are gross but they have much love,” he said, patting Javier’s arm gently. 

“Shoma, you really should consider exercise. Not for your body, that’s perfect, but for your health. I know your diet, you just eat meat!” Jason argued, catching their attention.

“So? I like meat.” Shoma rolled his eyes. “If I wanted to starve myself, I would go to Eteri.”

Yuzuru and Jason both fell silent and Javier frowned. “Who is Eteri?”

Yuzuru bit his lip. “Eteri is a Russian agent. Almost all young girls. She mess them up bad.” He looked up at him. “Zhenya? Evgenia? You know?” Javier nodded. “She come to Brian from Eteri when she is eighteen. She so underweight she get sick and know she must go away. Lot of girls get bad, bad eating disorder from Eteri. Some quit modeling and go to hospital for long time when only still young.”

“And they make little girls do sexual ads,” Jason explained in English. “You will see fourteen and fifteen-year-old girls do topless runways, too. It’s disgusting,” he stressed. “Evgenia is a friend of mine, too, and she said she gained five kilograms when she moved to Toronto and felt so much better about herself. She realized that what they made her into wasn’t who she wanted to be and she stopped being so unhealthy.”

“Got big boobs, too,” Yuzuru added. “She gain weight in good places for girl. She get big boobs and nice leg and she do lot of exercise and have abs now. When she first come, she cannot do swimsuit modeling because ribs stick out so bad. It like model from the 90s.”

Javier cringed. “Oh wow. That’s horrible. And yeah, Evgenia is a beautiful girl. Too young for me to really find ‘attractive’, but she’s very beautiful,” he added. 

Yuzuru nodded. “She so pretty,” he sighed. “Gabby very beautiful, too, but Evgenia just have such pretty and she so sweet. Best smile of everybody I work with. She do good fierce too. This year, she get assignment for biiiiig sport clothes magazine advertising. She buy house for her and mother so they do not live in tiny apartment after this contract. She is great.”

“Oh yeah, she loves it,” Jason said with a serious nod. “She looks amazing in work out clothes so I don’t blame them. I wish I looked that good in skin tight leggings,” he joked.

“You are hot, too,” Yuzuru argued. “You have good body. And Shoma say you have better abs than me!” he stressed.

“I like to exercise,” Jason said with a shrug. “It’s fun.”

“Yes, I love going to the gym,” Javier agreed. “Yuzuru just goes to Zumba.”

“Dance is fun!” he whined, hitting Javier’s chest lightly. “I like shake butt for exercise, not do gross man exercise.”

“But you are a man,” he teased, tickling his tiny waist. 

“You guys are so cute,” Jason said, then looked at Shoma and changed to Japanese. “Are we as cute as them?” he asked, and Shoma beamed.

“I hope so, because you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Jason blushed and glanced around to make sure nobody was looking before he ducked in and pecked Shoma’s cheek. “You’re my best friend and I love you, too.”

Javier looked at Yuzuru, who looked like he was going to squeal, but when they turned around, he immediately mimed puking. “Gross.”

“Shut up,” Shoma whined, throwing a napkin at Yuzuru, which only started a war that Javier and Jason had to try their best to not get caught up in. 

~

Coming back to Toronto after two weeks in Japan felt surreal in the worst way. Going to work was shit compared to going to a fashion show and watching his boyfriend seduce audiences that would never get to touch him. 

Facing Morozov was even worse. “So, Toronto fashion week is coming up. I want a team for this since it’s right here,” he said at their meeting. “Nam, Keegan, Javi, you three will all go and then write a combined piece on it when it’s over. I’ll attend a few of the events myself. Javi, you stick with Weir. You’re doing good work so far.” He made a face. “Apart from verbally sucking that model’s dick.”

Javier gritted his teeth and forced a smile. “Sorry, Sir. I just get swept up in the way the rest of the audience reacts to him, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah. I swear, you need a girlfriend. Go get laid and remind yourself you’re straight,’ Morozov said, gathering his things and leaving the meeting room.

Nam whistled. “Man, he’s such a dick to you.”

Javier rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well, what else is new.” He stood up, gathering his notes. “I’m leaving early today. Want to come over tomorrow and strategize about how we’ll write a three-byline piece?”

“Sure,” Keegan said. “I’ll make sure to wake Nam up since he’s a lazy bastard.”

Nam whined. “But my Saturday Sleep Time!” They both ignored his dramatics. 

~

Yuzuru was very embarrassed by his latest modeling gig and Javier couldn’t get any details out of him apart from how he was doing catalogue modeling for a department store. It wasn’t the most glamorous thing, but it made good money, apparently. Because of that, he nearly choked on his coffee at work when he was checking through some insider group chats he was part of about the fashion industry and came across Patrick posting photos of his fucking boyfriend in _lingerie_.

From: PChiddy  
 _Weir better hope this catalogue agreed to crop out his face, because they straight up hired his signature model to model their lingerie_

From: MGe  
 _Wow, why did they do that? It’s a women’s catalogue right? Surely they could find female models._

From: PChiddy  
 _From what the photographer said when he sent me these there’s a big push to not photoshop because of body positivity being in and they saw his ass and knew if they just photoshopped his bulge down and cut it off at the neck and left the rest as is he’s got the perfect Victoria Secret waist and hips._

From: ScottyM  
 _But he doesn’t have tits #confusion_

From: PChiddy  
 _Probably flat-chest body positivity and those rubber cups to keep the bra from being empty entirely_

From: ScottyM  
 _Yeah I guess if I didn’t see the throat and face and the dick lump was photoshopped flat I could jack it to that image_

From: PChiddy  
 _Ah yes the proof your catalogue ad is effective- some Neanderthal jacking off to it_

From: ScottyM  
 _Hey I grew up before internet porn was easily accessible boys had to do what they had to do_

Javier put the phone down and covered his mouth in shock. 

… and then picked it back up and looked at the photos again because _fuck_ , Javier was pretty sure he just unlocked a weird kink he never knew he had and he wasn’t sure how to handle that. Or how to plan on beating the shit out of Scott Moir the next time he saw him for talking about masturbating to his boyfriend. 

~

Javier could only keep a secret from Yuzuru for so long, so it only took about ten minutes into them eating at their favorite Italian restaurant before Javier blurted it out in the middle of Yuzuru talking about finishing up his photoshoot days. “I saw the photos of you in lingerie.” He put a hand over his mouth, feeling his ears heating up.

Yuzuru dropped his fork and gaped, pink rising in his cheeks. “I- I- what?” He looked around. “Jabi, how you see this?! Oh my God, I do not tell you because I am much embarrass!” He put his hands on his cheeks. “Oh my God,” he mumbled again. 

Javier sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “So a lot of us gossip content writers, we have group chats and share insider information that might help each other out.” He took his phone out and opened the chat. He handed it to Yuzuru, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened as he saw the photos of himself. When he read the messages as he scrolled, he got even redder. Javier thought it was kind of cute, honestly. 

“Who this pervert who say he masturbate to pictures of me???” he spluttered, eyes going wide. He handed the phone back. “That so dirty!”

Javier snorted. “Yeah, I’ll have to punch him in the face next time I see him for talking about my boyfriend like that.”

Yuzuru huffed. “So you not think it dirty if it not your boyfriend?” he asked pointedly. Javier tried to deny it, but he remembered exactly what he did last night and blushed bright red. Yuzuru looked at him with intense scrutiny and then gaped. “Oh my God, Javier Fernandez, you do not!”

Javier winced. “I mean, Yuzu, mi vida, I know what you look like in the throes of passion and there are photos of you nearly naked on my phone and you have been to busy to go out for over a week. I’m only human!”

Yuzuru lowered his voice, leaning even closer – though definitely nobody could hear them over the music – and looked at him closely, slightly confused. “But… I am wear girl underwear? Why you not think it weird?”

Javier shrugged, licking his lips due to nerves. “I mean, it was a shock. But you’re beautiful, and you’re a perfect model.” He winced. “Besides, I’ve never dated a man before you. I kind of am used to my lover wearing a bra and panties. It’s not that strange to me.”

Yuzuru sat back and looked at him for a long time before biting his lip and looking down at his plate. “I- um. I maybe get keep panties,” he confessed in a whisper. “You know, not use worn panties for other model. They just keep bras. I was going to just throw away but…” He wiggled in his seat uncomfortably. “If Jabi maybe want…” he trailed off, and Javier’s eyes widened in shock.

“You mean… you would…” Yuzuru nodded and shrugged slightly.

“It not uncomfortable. I do not understand why you would want, but I do not mind doing slightly kinky thing,” he said, smiling slowly when he saw how much Javier was affected. “I like when Jabi desperate for me,” he said in a flirtatious voice and he even had the audacity to wink at him.

The fact he couldn’t wink and just blinked broke the spell and Javier snickered at him. “You’re so cute,” he said fondly and Yuzuru huffed.

“Stop it, I try to be sexy! Not my fault eyes are weird,” he whined. He threw his napkin at Javier, who just caught it and put it down. “You so mean to me.”

“Oh I am mean to you, eh?” Javier asked, raising an eyebrow. He could see the playful twinkles in Yuzuru’s eyes. “When have I ever been mean to you?”

Yuzuru hummed. “You do not rub my butt when I am sleeping over,” he ticked off on his fingers. “You say I look ugly when I sleep. You do not let me buy Effie a kitten dress. You make me smell gross coffee in morning-“

“Okay, I get it, I’m a terrible boyfriend,” Javier said with a smirk. “Although you do look ugly when you sleep, Effie would eat you if you tried to put a dress on her, and I need coffee to function and without it, you wouldn’t get me to shower with you.”

Yuzuru crossed his arms primly. “You still do not rub butt.”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to,” Javier defended, laughing. “You really expect me to read your mind on how you want to be spoiled,” he teased.

Yuzuru smiled more softly. “Because Jabi always know what I need somehow. You are best boyfriend ever this way.”

Javier reached out for his hand and Yuzuru gave it to him, both of them just smiling and enjoying the moment until their food was almost too cold to finish eating. 

When Javier dropped Yuzuru off at home, Yuzuru leaned over to kiss him and whispered against his lips, “Tomorrow I will wear surprise for when I come over,” and then pecked his lips once more before leaving the car. Javier had never driven home with an erection, but the thought that his boyfriend was going to show up in panties the next day kind of made it impossible to think of anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been around. I met this lady who is really cool uwu. We went on a date today and I just now got home to post an update!
> 
> I didn't get to have sex tonight but someone does in this fic, jijijiji

Javier was planning on cooking dinner together and having a romantic dinner actually siting at his kitchen table instead of the usual takeout on the couch, but before he could do more than lay out all the ingredients, Yuzuru arrived. When he let him in, Yuzuru stopped him from kissing him with a smirk. “Hey, Javi,” he purred. “I am going to give you private model show,” he said, and instantly Javier went from hungry for food to hungry for something else. Yuzuru leaned in to peck his lips and then grabbed Javier’s hand. He guided it under his shirt and looked him in the eyes as Javier’s hand trekked upwards and met lace instead of skin. “I go shopping. Decide I show Jabi what photographers get.” He pulled Javier’s hand back out from under his shirt an grinned. “You wait on couch. I have four set for you.” He wagged a finger. “No touch until all modeling done.”

Javier swallowed hard and cursed. “Fuck.” He went to settle on the couch, fidgeting restlessly until the door to his bedroom opened. Yuzuru came out and Javier’s breath left his body. Yuzuru was giving him full model performance as he stalked across the room. He stood in front of Javier, and when Javier reached out to touch, he swatted his hand away. “Okay, I’m sorry. No touching,” he said, voice already hoarse. 

Yuzuru was wearing very soft looking lilac panties that sat low on his hips. He had a matching lilac bra with straps going across his chest. He looked a little weird in the bra, since it had nothing to fill the cups, but the way he canted his hips and looked very seductive as he stuck poses did a lot for Javier. He then smirked and turned around and Javier nearly died right there. The back of the panties was just a crisscross of straps so half of his ass was bared, only the thin strap going up his crease keeping them from being entirely too indecent. Yuzuru looked over his shoulder with a smirk that said he knew just what he was doing to Javier, and then after a few more moments of letting Javier admire his figure, he winked and did his signature model-strut back to the bedroom. 

Javier palmed himself, already hardening in his pants. He couldn’t believe this was real life. It got even better when Yuzuru came back, this time wearing entirely sheer black panties and an entirely sheer bra thing that looked almost like a see-through crop top of some sort. It had a deep v-neck line and a floral lace design and wrapped around his back. The way he stalked towards him and the black lace on his skin was enough to have Javier’s slowly hardening erection spring to life. “Fuck, how are you so sexy when that’s barely immodest?” he asked in awe.

Yuzuru smiled as he turned, presenting his entirely lace-covered ass. “Sometimes sexy is not about so much skin. Sometimes it about tiny peek at what is under lace,” he said, and Javier could see _everything_ through the lace. There wasn’t a spare detail of Yuzuru’s half-hard cock and perfect, tiny nipples hidden by the lace. Yuzuru looked at Javier’s sweatpants and smirked. “See? It working.” He blew him a kiss and left again. Javier groaned, rubbing himself over his pants to have at least some relief. He ran a hand over his face, already sweating at his hairline. Yuzuru was going to kill him. 

He really did almost die when Yuzuru returned in lacy red panties and the tiniest bralette. He couldn’t help but wonder what woman that would have gone on, because the triangle shaped cups wouldn’t have hidden much at all. When he turned around, Javier groaned, because the panties only covered half of his ass, the bottom of his cheeks bared, and there was a red satin bow as if offering that ass as a gift just for him. “Red looks good on you,” he said absently, and Yuzuru turned back around, giving him a sultry look.

“Thank you, Jabi.” He leaned down and gave him a quick peck in reward. “It look good on you, too,” he joked, patting Javier’s burning cheeks. He reached down and rubbed Javier teasingly over his pants. “Mmmm, you really like this, huh?” He winked. “Last one coming up.”

Javier groaned as Yuzuru left and he couldn’t help but stick his hand down his pants, seeking some sort of pleasure before he burst from how hard he was. When Yuzuru came back, Javier let out a moan that had to sound desperate, because that’s what he was. Yuzuru was wearing black panties that barely covered his cock because other than the little diamond of fabric at the crotch, it was flat, lace straps that crisscrossed all the way up to his waist. The bra was also just two small triangles of sheer lace with thin, black straps crisscrossing around his body. Yuzuru smirked and when he spun around, Javier was gifted to the sight of his entire ass on display as those straps around his body at the front narrowed into a thong that disappeared entirely between his round, perfect cheeks. He rolled his shoulders and shifted his hips and Javier moaned as he saw the way his muscles flexed in his long, slender legs that were covered in _thigh high stockings_. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

Yuzuru turned back around and smirked. “What if I told you that now that I’m done modeling, you get to touch,” he purred, then stalked back to the bedroom. 

Javier only took as long as it took to strip while walking to follow him. 

The sight of Yuzuru lounging back on his bed on his elbows, legs crossed, in black lingerie had Javier losing his mind in a haze of lust. “If you don’t tell me to stop or take it easy, I’m not going to,” he warned, and Yuzuru just smirked and parted his legs pointedly. “Fuck.” He crawled up the bed, feeling the urge to remind Yuzuru whose boyfriend he was. He kissed him hard and fast, guiding him with a handful of soft, silky black hair. Yuzuru moaned, falling back on the bed and instead wrapping his arms around Javier. He could feel the silky fabric of Yuzuru’s stockings sliding against his hip as Yuzuru tried to wrap his legs around him but the slippery fabric made it hard. As much as he liked them, it was clearly frustrating Yuzuru, so he got a good idea. He pulled out of the kiss and slid down Yuzuru’s body. Yuzuru whimpered at the loss, but when Javier knelt between is spread thighs and slid his hands up his stocking covered legs, Yuzuru stopped. He turned his head and grabbed the lace stop to the sheer stockings with his _teeth_ , and Yuzuru moaned as he tugged it down, mouth grazing his skin the whole way down to his ankle. He pulled that one off, then repeated the motion with the other leg. He then looked up hungrily and saw Yuzuru was looking at him like he was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

“I need you,” Yuzuru gasped, and Javier kissed his way back up his legs. He mouthed teasingly at Yuzuru through the panties, though he wasn’t surprised when his touch finally made the straining fabric lose the battle to contain Yuzuru’s hard cock and it sprang out of one side of the gap in the lace. He moaned as he teasingly sucked at the tip, pulling the panties further out of the way so he could suck him teasingly, not enough to make him come, but enough to get him closer. “Jaaabiiii,” he whined, legs flexing as his tongue teasing the underside of Yuzuru’s cock. Javier kept going upwards, nosing along his stomach, kissing the skin around the straps of the panties in teasing brushes. When he got up to the sheer lace bra, he pressed his mouth over the lace and flicked Yuzuru’s nipple with his tongue. “Oh fuck!” The friction of the wet lace rubbing against his sensitive nipples must have been more than usual, because he panted and bucked beneath Javier, leaving a wet smear of precum on Javier’s stomach. He turned to the other nipple and tugged the lace out of the way so he could suck on it, flicking his tongue against his nipple at a pace that made him keen and thrust against Javier again. It was weirdly familiar in a way to be teasing nipples through a bra, but somehow even hotter because it was _Yuzuru_ , not some girl he met at a bar. 

“I’m going to fuck you without taking any of this off of you,” Javier told him, lifting his head to make eye contact.

Yuzuru whimpered and nodded. “Fuck me. Please,” he begged. He tugged Javier up to kiss him, and Javier gave him a kiss, but then without warning, he flipped Yuzuru over, putting him face down. “AH! Habi!” he cried, startled.

Javier looked down at the sight of all those black straps wrapped around Yuzuru’s tiny body and framing that perfect ass, and he wanted to devour him whole. He kissed his neck, making him whimper and rub his ass against Javier’s cock, and that only made him want Yuzuru more. He kissed down his back, around the straps that stood stark against his pale, flawless skin, and moaned when he got to his ass. He pulled on one of the straps curiously, letting is snap against Yuzuru’s hip, and Yuzuru yelped in surprise. “Sorry,” he said, kissing his skin. “I was curiously.”

“Please, Javi, please,” Yuzuru whined, going down onto his elbows, pushing his ass back towards him. Javier knew just what Yuzuru wanted. Javier pulled the thong between his cheeks to the side and instead traced his tongue down the skin it had covered. “Yeeessss,” Yuzuru moaned. Javier loved how responsive Yuzuru was when he ate him out. He flicked his tongue over his entrance and Yuzuru whined. Javier closed his eyes and rubbed his hips, feeling the lace under his hands, and went at it. He fucked him with his tongue, he flicked it against his rim, he used his lips to caress his entrance, and all of it had Yuzuru a quivering, moaning mess. When Javier held him open with his fingers to really, truly loosen him up, Yuzuru just begged him for more. “Please, please fuck me. Oh Javi, please. Please, Javi.”

Javier got the lube and slicked himself, and then spread some on and in Yuzuru to make sure he didn’t hurt him, and then he grabbed Yuzuru’s hips. He held the thong aside and in one long, smooth stroke, slid into him. Yuzuru let out a wail and Javier worried for a moment he wasn’t actually ready, only to have his worries erased as Yuzuru started trying to fuck himself onto Javier. “Yes, yes, oh fuck, Jabi!” he keened, hips rolling. 

Javier held him by the hips and stopped him. “Don’t do that. I said I was going to fuck you.”

“Then do it!” Yuzuru whined. “Fuck me!”

Javier grinned at Yuzuru’s demanding nature. Even in the haze of possessive lust, he loved his little firecracker boyfriend so much. “Okay,” he said, and then pulled almost all the way out before filling him in one hard, fast thrust. 

“YES!” Yuzuru wailed, and Javier groaned, holding his ass as he fucked him hard and fast. He made the headboard slam against the wall and decided to just worry later about his neighbors anger later. “Fuck me, fuck me, yes, fuck me,” Yuzuru cried out, meeting his every thrust. It was only when Javier noticed Yuzuru couldn’t balance on one elbow and reach down to touch himself that he pulled out. Yuzuru whined. “Nooo, Jabi, give it back,” he said, and Javier snorted at how Yuzuru acted like Javier’s cock was his toy to play with. 

“You’re a spoiled little shit,” he said, then turned Yuzuru over onto his back. He pushed Yuzuru’s hands up over his head as he shuffled between his knees. Yuzuru fought against his hold and Javier glared down at him. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?”

Yuzuru turned his gaze sultry. “I want you fuck me faster, not be so slow.”

Javier narrowed his eyes at him, feeling that possessive streak rising again. “Okay. I’ll fuck you,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened a bit as Javier slid back into him, making him moan, and then leaned over him, elbows on either side of Yuzuru’s head as he held his wrists down. “I’ll fuck you until you come on my cock or not at all, you spoiled brat. I indult you too much. Maybe it’s time I don’t give you anything you want and instead have what I want instead?”

Yuzuru moaned, tipping his head back, looking at Javier with lust-drunk eyes. “Yes, please, anything. Make me remember I am yours, too, not you just mine.”

Javier groaned and started thrusting, a slow, punishing pace for both of them, but mainly for Yuzuru, who wanted it harder and faster tonight. “Pleeeasseee,” Yuzuru whined, shuddering beneath him as he tried his best to fuck himself faster on Javier’s cock. However, Javier’s full weight was holding him down and even if he had his legs wrapped around Javier’s thighs, Javier was a lot heavier and he could only lay there and let Javier go slow and teasing. Javier wasn’t immune to the punishment, either. He was shaking with need and sweating and he could only pant, forehead to forehead with Yuzuru so their breaths mingled. “Javi, please. I need to come. Please,” he begged, whining every time Javier’s cock nudged his prostate, good but not enough to push him over the edge. Javier could feel the precum smeared all between their stomachs from Yuzuru leaking heavily between them. Javier knew he was so, so close, and he was, too. 

Javier kissed him, moaning hoarsely, just as desperately, and panted. “Te amo, mi vida. Fuck.” He tucked his head into Yuzuru’s neck, mouthing at his skin. “I want you to come for me. Come for me and only me.” He didn’t speed up his thrusts, but he made every thrust a hard, jolting thrust that shook the bed. “I want you to know you’re mine. You’re my Yuzu. My baby. Mi vida. Mi Corazon. I love you so much. You’re so fucking beautiful. You’re a spoiled brat but God, I am the reason why. Fuuuuuck, you feel so fucking good.” He kissed his jaw. “You smell good, you taste good. Fuck, Carino, please. Come for me.” He squeezed his wrists some and fucked him with as much force as he could, punching cries out of Yuzuru’s mouth.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Javi- JABI!” Yuzuru cried out, and in almost a delayed action, Javier felt him start to shake hard and he jolted beneath him as a slow, agonizing wail built and he _screamed_ , thrashing as he came between them, shaking so hard Javier thought he was going to break. And fuck, the way he looked as he came apart made Javier come so hard, he totally understood. 

“Fuuuuuck,” he barked out, panting desperately as he came so hard he thought he might die. “Yuzu, Yuzu, Yuzu,” he panted, making a weird, dying goat noise as his orgasm finally ended and the oversensitively hit him _hard_. “Oh God.” He gently slid out of Yuzuru for both their sakes, his cock feeling so sensitive just the sheets beneath his hips hurt when he lay down on top of Yuzuru, trusting he was sturdy enough it wouldn’t hurt him. He let go of Yuzuru’s wrists, and let his head fall to Yuzuru’s chest, hands limp on his shoulders. “Holy shit, Yuzuru.”

Yuzuru wheezed some as he panted for breath, but his hands came down to rest on Javier’s back. He gently, tenderly scratched at his curls, the other laying on his back. “I think I really died this time, Javi.” Yuzuru gasped. “Oh my God, I- that-“ He shuddered with the aftershocks of a mind-blowing orgasm, and Javier understood entirely. 

Javier kissed the skin beneath his lips, forehead pressed to Yuzuru’s sternum. “That was… wow. I’ve never-“ He stopped, unable to even form English. “God, Yuzuru. Are you okay? Because I feel like I’m going to shake apart into a million pieces, I’m so oversensitive.”

Yuzuru hummed. “It okay. I feel same. It so good though.” Javier felt a kiss to the top of his head and he snuggled into Yuzuru, not caring about anything but his warmth. “So,” Yuzuru said after a long time. “Panties good, then?”

Javier laughed weakly and finally raised himself up, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend, only to see he was _glowing_. “Fuck,” Javier breathed, looking at the sweaty sheen to Yuzuru’s face that seemed to make him glow in the dim light of his lamp. “How? How are you so beautiful?” He felt _tears_ gathering at the corner of his eyes as he looked down at Yuzuru looking like an angel come to earth after such intense sex. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered, voice breaking slightly.

Yuzuru looked at him in surprise, but smiled so tenderly up at him that Javier barely held back those tears. He raised his hand and held Javier’s face. “I love you so much, Jabi.” He giggled when Javier pushed into his hand. “Wow, I do good wearing panties. Make Jabi come so hard he cry because I have pretty face.”

Javier laughed wetly and Yuzuru wiped the stray tear that escaped. “The panties are a nice touch, but no. This is all you.” He kissed the hand that was on his cheek. “I’ve never had feelings so intense and even kinky lingerie fantasy sex somehow makes me super sappy and clingy. You’re so spoiled because I’m so whipped for you,” he joked.

Yuzuru giggled. “Well, in this outfit, maybe shouldn’t joke about whipping. Look at me, I look like dominatrix. I just need heels and thing to hit you with,” he joked.

Javier snorted. “Yeah, I’m not going to let you beat me with a riding crop. That’s one kink that’s not for me.” He pecked his lips as he found the strength to climb off of him. “But, if you wanted to tie me down and have your way with me, I might be on board,” he said with a teasing wink, sticking his tongue out. 

Yuzuru giggled and sat up, peeling the bra off and grimacing at the cum on his panties as he stood up and took them off. “Maybe after I find way to wash and dry these without mother asking questions about gay son having ladies underwear,” he joked and Javier burst out laughing, unable to help but imagine him hanging them up to dry and his mother walking into the bathroom and wondering what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [First Panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/p/760x1013/tif/86/c0/86c0a9fba2dd4110b57e1e68591268d5/392941HZZ_OM_B.jpg) [First Bra](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EQM1PFXXXXc.XpXXq6xXFXXXr/2018-Summer-Women-Sexy-Crop-Top-Hollow-Out-Crochet-Lace-Bra-Halter-Bralette-Sheer-Lingerie-Cami.jpg_640x640q70.jpg)  
> [Second Panties](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/Sv8AAOSwc1Zb2qQu/s-l300.jpg) [Second bra](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1W__DhUF7MKJjSZFLq6AMBVXaN/HDY-Haoduoyi-Sexy-Black-Lace-Bra-Women-Hollow-Out-Mesh-Semi-Sheer-Adjustable-Straps-Soft-Bralettes.jpg_640x640.jpg)  
> [Third panties](http://img.dxcdn.com/productimages/sku_916530987_1.jpg) [Third bra](https://img.shopstyle-cdn.com/pim/1a/c1/1ac13723141ec24a1ed1bd7bdd209da3_xlarge.jpg)   
> [Fourth panties](https://s.yimg.com/aah/spicylingeriestore/high-waisted-lace-thong-3.png) [Fourth bra](https://cdn.tobi.com/product_images/md/2/black-enchanting-lace-bralette.jpg)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short and took a while! Enjoy fluff after the filth!

Javier had entirely forgot that Nam and Keegan were coming over in the morning to do some more work on their planning, so he had no time to warn Yuzuru, who was still sleeping, before they rang the doorbell. He cursed, burning himself with his coffee, and ran to open it before they could ring it again. “Hey guys,” he said in a soft tone. “Shhhh, Yuzuru’s sleeping. He was really tired last night so I don’t want to wake him.”

Keegan smirked. “Javi, you dog.”

Nam snickered as they came in. “Damn, if your dick is that exhausting, too bad I’m straight.”

Javier rolled his eyes. “Don’t be crude,” he complained, leading them to the kitchen to get coffee. “Come on, less likely we’ll wake him up in here.”

They sat down and Javier made them breakfast while they chatted. He didn’t realize there was anything to worry about until Nam went to the bathroom, and Javier heard a startled yelp. He flushed, remembering exactly where Yuzuru washed and hang his panties to dry. Nam came back, glaring as he held up a pair of black panties with his fingertips, barely touching them. “Javi, you’re our bro, our homey, but are we being quiet because you cheated on your super hot supermodel boyfriend and she’s still here?!” he demanded.

Javier spluttered and Keegan gave him a I’m Very Disappointed look. “Javier Fernandez, you did not.”

“I- no, it’s not like that. I- It’s-“

Someone cleared their throat behind Nam and he stepped out of the doorway. Javier flushed even brighter when Yuzuru came in wearing just one of Javier’s baggier teeshirts that fell to mid-thigh. “Excuse me. Can you give back my underpants?” Yuzuru asked, holding his hand out.

Nam blushed bright red and handed the panties over. Yuzuru rolled his eyes and walked over to the refrigerator, casually tossing them on the counter while he got out his favorite juice. He poured himself a cup and walked over, sliding into Javier’s lap. Javier felt lace against his knee where his shorts rode up and gave Yuzuru a startled look. Yuzuru just smirked and sipped his juice. “Hello. I am Yuzuru,” he introduced, smiling serenely at Javier’s coworkers. “Javi do not warn me he have guests. Sorry for shock and for naked,” he said sweetly.

Keegan finally gave up and burst out laughing. Nam just groaned and retook his seat. “Sorry about that. I’m Nam, this idiot is Keegan. We’re Javi’s work friends.” He hesitated before blurting out, “You wear panties?!” 

“NAM!” Javier complained.

Yuzuru just giggled. “Not usually. I do photo shoot for ladies underpants and they let me keep because they obviously do not re-use underpants somebody wear already.” He winked. “Javi like the photos he find so I give him personal modeling show.” He winked. “I guess I very good model because he keep me all night,” he joked.

Javier groaned. “Yuzuru, stop.” He curled his arm absently around him, drinking coffee as Yuzuru sat sideways on his lap. “We’ve got some work to do but I made enough food for all of us.” Yuzuru nodded, and then cutely opened his mouth expectantly. Javier rolled his eyes but picked up the fork and fed Yuzuru some eggs. “You’re being so weird,” he said bluntly. 

“Clingy from last night,” he said shamelessly, then kissed Javier on the cheek. “Bacon, please!”

Javier snorted but fed his boyfriend, who sat in his lap, in clear view of his friends. He only glared at them when Nam took out his phone and snapped a photo, but he knew damn well nothing would stop him from posting that photo anyways. He pecked Yuzuru’s cheek. “You’re lucky I love you, Cari,” he mumbled, and Yuzuru just smirked, showing that he already knew it. 

~

Yuzuru lay on the couch – now dressed – playing around on his phone while Javi worked with his friends. He snapped a photo of them through the kitchen door and sent it to the group chat he had with some of the other models. 

From Yuzu:  
 _I’m jealous over my boyfriend having work but he’s cute in his glasses._

From Shoma:  
 _My boyfriend is cuter asleep than yours is awake_

Yuzuru snickered at the attached photo because, actually, Jason was almost as ugly of a sleeper as Yuzuru knew he was. His face was smushed into the pillow and his curls were frizzy and wild, but he also could see scratch marks barely visible on his shoulder so he had a feeling Shoma was just sappy after sex and thought that ugly face was beautiful. 

From Yuzu:  
 _Looks to me like he fucked you so good you’ve gone blind. Congrats on the sex but he’s almost as ugly asleep as I am._

From Jun:  
 _Nobody is uglier in their sleep than you, Yuzuru. Accept this._

From Conrad:  
 _Not true. Someone showed me a photo of Zhenya in her sleep. Yikes. She is so pretty in real life but asleep? Zombies are more attractive_

Yuzuru cackled, kicking his feet some.

From Yuzuru:  
 _I NEED THIS PHOTO NOW!_

From Shoma:  
 _Whatever, Jason is still the most handsome man I’ve ever met. You’re all just delusional._

Yuzuru cooed and put a hand on his chest.

From Yuzuru:  
 _You’re just very happy. I’m happy for you. He’s wonderful and loves you and you guys are going to get married and adopt babies someday. I’m so happy you guys got together._

From Shoma:  
 _Yeah, I’m not denying those things. Sucks I almost got raped tho_

From Jun:  
 _WHAT?!_

From Conrad:  
 _Holy fuck are you okay?!_

From Shoma:  
 _Yeah. This guy I was dancing with when I was really drunk tried to take me out of the club and get me to go home with him, and when I said I didn’t want to go outside and asked why we were in the parking lot, he said he wanted to fuck a model and now he had a chance, and it was clear he was going to rape me, but I got away and just ran until I couldn’t run anymore and I threw up and called Jason even though I meant to call my brother, but either way, when he found me he took care of me even though we were fighting and he protected me and we ended up getting together because of it._

From Jun:  
 _Omg I’m so glad you’re okay_

From Conrad:  
 _That’s fucked up, bro_

From Shoma:  
 _I’m mostly okay. I had one nightmare, but Jason woke me up and held me until I felt safe, so it’s okay now. I don’t think I need therapy or anything so I should be fine with Jason Therapy._

From Conrad:  
 _AKA get that dick?_

From Jun:  
 _WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS YOU PERVERT?!_

From Conrad:  
 _Could be worse, Virgin_

From Yuzuru:  
 _Don’t fight, kids. Besides, Jun’s a baby, it’s normal to be a virgin!_

From Jun:  
 _I hate both of you right now._

From Shoma:  
 _I meant cuddles and love and happiness, but Jason’s definitely not bad at sex either._

From Shoma:  
 _Also yeah it’s totally fine to be a virgin at seventeen. Yuzuru and I both were._

Yuzuru huffed and started typing.

From Yuzuru:  
 _And just how would you know that???_

From Shoma:  
 _Keiji told me your first time was when you guys jerked each other off when you were nineteen because you were curious virgins._

Yuzuru’s jaw dropped and he flushed. He was going to have to call Keiji and complain later. 

From Yuzuru:  
 _I will neither confirm nor deny that claim._

From Conrad:  
 _Yeah that basically confirms it, bro_

From Conrad:  
 _Also, I heard a rumor you did a lingerie advert??? What the fuck?_

Yuzuru blushed but rolled his eyes, deciding he may as well just confess to it.

From Yuzuru:  
 _Okay, fine, yes. They’re gonna photoshop the front flat and cut it off at the neck. I wasn’t going to ever tell anybody about it, but my boyfriend said the photos got shared on this group chat for fashion gossip writers and it had my face in it and wasn’t photoshopped. So yes, I did. But I made a lot of money so ha!_

From Shoma:  
 _But why? Did they run out of girls in Canada???_

From Yuzuru:  
 _They said photoshopping out flaws is taboo right now and I have the hips and ass and waist without stretch marks and birth marks so they thought I was a good pick_

From Jun:  
 _That’s actually not a bad idea. Photoshopping out your dick is a lot easier than trying to make it not look photoshopped when they get rid of stretch marks_

From Shoma:  
 _Good thing I don’t do shoots that show my ass then. I have worse stretch marks than most girl models on my ass._

From Jun:  
 _Probably because you’re a hobbit. The fat had to go somewhere during puberty._

From Shoma:  
 _Listen, kid, I will kick you right in the shins, you freaking giant._

Yuzuru burst out laughing, kicking his feet against the couch as he fell over against the pillow. The mental image of enraged Shoma trying to fight Jun was so funny. He was still trying to catch his breath when a voice spoke right beside him. “Are you alright, Nene?”

Yuzuru startled some, but looked up at Javi, still giggling. “I am talking to friends. Jun, tall boy, he call Shoma a hobbit and Shoma threaten to fight him,” he said, snickering. “I picture it. Tiny Shoma and giant Jun fighting. It would make me die,” he said, wiggling around again from the mirth. 

Javier looked at him fondly and Yuzuru leaned into it when Javier stroked a hand over his head. “I love your smile,” he said warmly. Yuzuru beamed and nuzzled into the hand that had settled on his cheek. “Anyways, we’re ordering takeout for lunch. What would you like?”

“Pizza?” Yuzuru asked, and Javier chuckled.

“Sure, Yuzu. I know how much you love pizza.” He leaned down and Yuzuru met him for a quick kiss.  
However quick it was, though, Javier’s friend still groaned. “Ew, stop making out!”

“Yeah, I don’t kiss my wife in front of you!”

“Get a room!”

Javier rolled his eyes as he straightened up. “This is my house, every room in it is ‘a room’. I’ll kiss him whenever I want to.”

Yuzuru smiled, watching Javier walk back over to get his phone and start debating topics with the other two. Yuzuru got up and decided to go join them, once again depositing himself into Javier’s lap. “No onions,” he interjected, offering his opinion.

“What? No onions?! How is it a pizza with no onions-“

“You can have a pizza with no onions, Nam, don’t be dramatic-“

“That’s like saying ‘oh, lets not put cheese on it either’, that’s so stupid-“

“Onions are icky, you are just weird-“

Javier put a hand over his face and sighed. “This is why I wasn’t planning on introducing you three to each other. I knew Nam and Yuzuru would hit it off.”

Yuzuru giggled and winked at Nam, who grinned back. “Of course we do. He is funny like you are, Habi,” he said sweetly. He hugged him around the neck, pecking his cheek. “We be good, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, ‘Habi’, we be good,” Nam parroted, and Yuzuru laughed at the look Javier gave him. 

They ended up ordering two pizzas, one with onions and one without, and Yuzuru stayed in Javier’s lap, feeding him pizza and pouting when Javier tried to make him stop. Yuzuru was happy and in love and wanted to be a little shit and embarrass Javier in front of his friends because he knew he could get away with it. Javier hadn’t been lying when he said Yuzuru was spoiled, but that was just how Yuzuru liked it. His boyfriend was kind, and sweet, and loving, and would give him the world if he asked for it. He enjoyed being spoiled if it meant he could be the best boyfriend he could be to Javi right back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't work on any plot so this is just a lot of fluff. I would say sorry but you guys probably like it.

Javier smiled as he and Yuzuru brushed their teeth side by side to get ready for bed. “This is so domestic,” Javier joked and Yuzuru smiled around his toothbrush. Javier looked at him searchingly. “Have you thought about it?” he asked. “Not now, obviously, it’s still new,” he added.

“Think about what?” Yuzuru asked, then spit and rinsed his mouth.

Javier did the same while Yuzuru did his skincare routine. “Living together,” he said, and Yuzuru looked at him with wide eyes. “Come on,” he said, putting a hand on Yuzuru’s hip, stepping up behind him to hug him around the waist. He kissed his temple. “We both think this might be the real deal, don’t we?” 

“Yes,” Yuzuru said with a warm smile. “I think maybe one day we will get married,” he admitted and Javier’s stomach clenched.

“Yeah?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded, rubbing more lotion on his face. “You jumped ahead of me,” he teased. “I was thinking that maybe next year, you could move in here,” he said and Yuzuru giggled.

“I do not expect we get married that soon. But you really want me live with you that soon?” he asked.

Javier nuzzled his ear. “Maybe for our first years anniversary, you can move in. Then our second, we can get married,” he teased.

Yuzuru leaned into his chest. “Do not give me ideas on time without giving me ring,” he joked. He turned around and looked up at Javier, leaning back against the sink. “I stay with you three days. If my mom was here, she think I forget her. Good thing she not come back from Japan yet.”

Javier slid his hands to Yuzuru’s waist, leaning in closer. “Maybe I should keep you until she comes back,” he purred, leaning close. 

Yuzuru hummed jokingly. “Maybe this okay,” he teased. He met Javier in a sweet kiss. “Mmmm, I love you. But not tonight?”

Javier sighed. “Okay. That’s fine.”

Yuzuru rubbed the back of his neck, kissing him again. “You must let ass rest,” he teased. “Javi fuck me rough in panties two night in a row.”

Javier frowned. “Did I hurt you? Yuzu! You didn’t tell me,” he said, reaching down to gently massage his ass.

Yuzuru smirked. “I like rough sex, Jabi. It not hurt when it feeling good.” He pecked his lips, pressing his ass back into Javier’s hands. “Just sore later.” He slid a hand into his hair. “I love how you fuck me more than is my own good.”

Javier leaned down, kissing Yuzuru’s neck. “Want me to suck your dick as an apology?” He licked at a spot he knew made Yuzuru crazy. “You don’t even have to reciprocate.”

“What this mean?” Yuzuru mumbled. 

Javier chuckled. “You don’t have to return the favor.”

Yuzuru grinned. “If you suck me, I want return favor.” He pulled back though with a small smile. “But not tonight. I am sleepy.”

Javier kissed him sweetly. “I’m okay with that. I’m pretty tired, too.” He smirked suddenly and scooped Yuzuru up, surprising him into giving a yelp. “Come on. Let’s go to bed,” he said, and Yuzuru laughed, wrapping his legs around Javier as he was carried to bed.

“Jabiiiii!” he squealed, laughing when Javier tossed him onto the bed. Javier went to his side of the bed and slid into it, laying down. Yuzuru shuffled over and instantly found ‘his’ spot tucked into Javier’s side, laying his cheek on Javier’s shoulder. “You go sleep yet?”

“I’m going to read for a minute,” Javier said, grabbing his tablet. He tucked Yuzuru into his side, and Yuzuru snuggled close.

“Read to me,” Yuzuru mumbled. “Jabi’s voice makes me feel good.”

Javier felt an overwhelming wave of love and kissed his head. “Okay. Goodnight, Cari.”

“Mmmm, night-night, Jabi,” he said, and Javier smiled, then held up his tablet. He started reading the article he was interested in out loud and before he finished it, Yuzuru had gone limp in his hold. He smiled down at him and shook his head. 

Javier had never been more in love with anybody in his entire life, and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with Yuzuru.

~

“I am not happy.” Javier looked up when Yuzuru came through the door. He huffed, taking off his coat and turned to face Javier. “Look what Johnny make me do!” he said, walking over and pushing his hair away from his ears.

Javier raised an eyebrow at the silver and crystal flower earrings in his ears. “You got your ears pierced?”

Yuzuru huffed. “Not just that,” he said, then pulled his shirt up to show a matching _naval_ piercing. “He say I need ‘even more feminine’,” he said, glaring. He dropped his shirt and came over to flop across Javi’s lap. “He make me let them put _needle_ in me!” he whined.

Javier kissed his cheek, rubbing his hip. “You can take them out and let them grow in?” he suggested. “When you’re done with Johnny?”

Yuzuru scoffed. “I get poked three time, I am not letting it be for nothing. I just buy boy earrings and tummy ring,” he said, and Javier raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked. He pushed Yuzuru’s hair away from his ears, looking at him. He hummed. “You’re pretty with them at least?”

Yuzuru puffed his chest. “I do not want them myself, but if I must have them, I like that I look cute.” He snuggled against Javier’s chest. “It hurt,” he mumbled. “Bad enough he make me do waxing.”

Javier raised an eyebrow. “You don’t choose to do that?” he asked. “I just assumed you like it.” 

Yuzuru made a face. “I like result, but waxing hurt. I must wax _under arm_!” he stressed. “You know how much this hurt?! Private part waxing hurt less than under arm,” he said seriously. “Legs do not hurt at all after so much under arm and downstairs.”

Javier chuckled, rubbing his hip. “I’m so sorry you must suffer.” He kissed his cheek. “Why not just shave?”

Yuzuru pouted. “Not as clean looking,” he mumbled. He petted Javier’s cheek. “Javi so hairy he would die,” he teased.

Javier chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not waxing my chest for any amount of money. I’m lucky you like me natural.”

Yuzuru kissed him sweetly. “It sexy. Manly. I do good look pretty. You not pretty, you handsome.” He smiled. “You like me without hair?”

Javier shrugged. “If you want to stop waxing when you’re done with this contract, I won’t be upset. You’re perfect however you are.”

Yuzuru giggled and kissed him sweetly. “I like having boy parts smooth. Maybe I keep doing this. But legs? Oh no. I let hair grow,” he said, grimacing. “And probably underarm, too.”

Javier rubbed his thigh teasingly. “You like having things neat ‘downstairs’, huh?” he teased, winking at him.

Yuzuru bit his lip. “Make it more sensitive,” he purred teasingly. “Feel good when you use mouth on me,” he teased. He kissed Javier sweetly. “Javi lips and tongue in ass make me scream.”

Javier groaned. “Please tell me you’re trying to seduce me,” he said, and Yuzuru smirked.

“Maaaaaybe,” he said, then pecked his lips again. “Just do not touch ears or tummy. Still ouchy,” he said with a pout.

Javier cooed. “My poor baby.” He kissed his cheek. “How about I remind you what my mouth can do and then we go get dinner?”

Yuzuru grinned. “Order pizza and use mouth while waiting.” He grinned. “Think you beat 30 minute pizza man to make me come with just mouth?”

Javier scoffed. “Oh, Cari, if I put my mind to it, you would come in ten minutes from my mouth alone.”

~

Yuzuru was floating on the high of Javier proving himself right and making Yuzuru come in minutes from just his mouth when he answered the front door in just Javier’s work shirt, since that’s all he had bothered to grab from the bedroom floor. The pizza boy looked stunned. Yuzuru smiled sweetly. “Hi. How much?” he asked, holding up his wallet. That was the deal, if Javier got him to come from just his mouth before the pizza man arrived, it was his turn to pay.

“Uh- uh-“ The kid looked no older than eighteen, and he was stunned by the amount of leg Yuzuru was showing. “It’s- it’s fifteen.” 

Yuzuru handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change and then turned, shaking his ass pointedly, as he let the door fall shut. 

~

Javier smiled at the sight of Yuzuru sitting on the foot of his bed, naked, eating a piece of pizza. Javier lay back against the headboard, doing the same. “You’re a supermodel. Eating pizza. Naked. On my bed.” He shook his head. “My life is surreal.”

Yuzuru smiled fondly. “I am in love with amazing man. My life surreal every time I look at you,” he said, and Javier felt a wave of affection. “You so sappy lately,” Yuzuru said suddenly, scrunching his nose. “Was it the panties? Did I make you go too whipped for me?”

Javier snorted. “No, but that was a fun weekend,” he said, winking at him as he chewed another bite of pizza. He hummed. “I just think it’s more domesticity. When we first got together, you didn’t really walk around my house like you belong here. You didn’t stay over just to sleep. I know we talked about giving it more time before we move in together, and I fully agree, but I guess it just makes me think about how casually you said ‘oh yeah, one day I think we’ll be married’. You turned me soft thinking about how I’m probably going to get to live the rest of my life like this.”

Yuzuru cooed. “Awww, so sweet.” He blew him a pizza-sauce-y kiss. “You are good man.” He shrugged noncommittally but his blush said he was not at all casual as he looked. “Well. I feel like I fall in love over again every time you smile at me,” he mumbled, and Javier clutched his chest in mock-overwhelming. “Oh God, the SAPPY!” he wailed playfully and Yuzuru kicked him lightly in the ankle.

“Stoooop,” he said, pouting.

Javier grinned. “Nah, I get it. I love you, too, amorcito.” 

“Oooh, new word,” Yuzuru said excitedly. “What this one mean?”

Javier hummed, rubbing at his chin. “Actually, directly translated it would be something like ‘little love’, but I think it’s supposed to be like ‘darling’ or ‘sweetheart’,” he said, and Yuzuru beamed.

“Jabi so good to me,” he said, giggling as he ate another bite of pizza. “I love Spanish,” he announced. “In Japanese, we don’t say sweet words much. It is not ‘manly’. Girls, they call boyfriend ‘chan’, but it same as I call sister. Boys, we do not call that way.” He smiled serenely. “We do not be too sweet. We be ‘manly’.” He rolled his eyes. “Spanish man, you be sweet. You make lover feel good.” He pushed the pizza aside and crawled over to Javier. Javier raised an eyebrow but welcomed Yuzuru settling on his lap. “I love Japan. I love my culture. But the ‘manly man’ thing is weird.” He wrapped his arms around Javier’s neck. “Men be cold to girls who want love. I do not agree.” He shook his head, and then kissed Javier. “I not afraid to love boy who is good for me.” He purred as he stroked Javier’s face and Javier smiled, rubbing his hips. “Like Jabi,” he added, kissing his cheek.

“So I’m a boy you love?” Javier cooed, and Yuzuru beamed.

“Yes!” He kissed his cheek. “I love you.” He nuzzled into his cheek, and Javier smiled, tightening the hold around his waist. “I like romance. Sweet Jabi is my favorite Jabi.”

Javier turned to bump their noses together, making Yuzuru’s eyes crinkle with joy. “I’m going to make you breakfast in bed in the morning and bring you flowers and take you out on a romantic date very soon,” he threatened and Yuzuru hummed happily.

“Okay.” He pecked Javier’s lips. “You’re a good boyfriend.”

Javier winked. “I try to be.”

“You try good,” Yuzuru confirmed, and then kissed him slowly. “Mmmmm, I am hungry for not pizza,” he murmured, and Javier’s blood heated quickly.

“Oh?” He pecked his lips. “Even with my ‘appetizer’ and the pizza, I would love some ‘dessert’,” he purred, and Yuzuru shivered.

“I love ‘dessert’,” Yuzuru sighed, and Javier wasted no time reaching down between them and gently stroking Yuzuru to hardness. 

“Eating dinner naked is very convenient when it’s time for dessert,” Javier joked and Yuzuru groaned, letting his head drop to Javier’s shoulder.

“You are lucky I love you,” he mumbled, though it was a bit breathy from the action happening between his legs.


End file.
